Watch Your Step: The 104th Annual Hunger Games
by Glimmerish47
Summary: What if the capitol defeated the rebellion? What would the 104th hunger games have been like? 24 go in one comes out and the stakes are higher than ever! Read to find out and don't forget to review your thoughts!
1. The Stakes are Set

I don't own the hunger games, but I sure wish I did…

-**9 Months before the games**-

I turn to the other people sitting around the conference table and a shiver of anticipation runs down my spine. This year's games are going to be spectacular I think to myself.

"Alright thank you so much everyone. I expect to see you all tomorrow so we can work on arena design and construction!" I confidently declare officially closing the meeting. Yes, my name is Alleta Daime and I am the head gamemaker of the 104th annual hunger games. This year's games are going to be very exciting and surprising the tributes had better be prepared because this is one games no-one is ever going to forget.

As I step into the mildly cold mountain air I look around the streets for my husband. He always meets me outside my office building which happens to be in the middle of the capitol very close to the president's mansion and the tributes' training center. Crap, I have to meet with President Dorn tomorrow. He really creeps me out and not just because he recently took control over Panem by poisoning former president Laden. He claimed that it was an unfortunate accident but I know better. It is a tradition amongst our presidents to take out their opposition using poison I believe it started with President Snow over 25 years ago. He knows that I suspect him and if this year's games aren't perfect I probably won't be around to see the 105th games. That's just how these guys work I can only hope my twist will be enough for him.

"Hey sweetie, hard day today?" My husband, Silas, asks jolting me out of my wandering thoughts.

"Oh, you know how it is; I always get stressed this time of year." I reply as we walk through the brightly lit streets of the capitol. It always has amazed me how the neon lights here never go off so it's almost like the days never end. Of course with work to do I hardly ever enjoy it a gamemaker, especially the head, always has to be working on something especially during games season.

We hardly talk as we walk home Silas knows better than to try to pull me out of my thoughts. When we arrive at our small but luxurious house in one of the richest parts of the capitol he pulls out a key and unlocks the door and we walk in. Immediately I sense that something is wrong there is just a faint smell of lilacs coming from the kitchen which is odd since they are my least favorite flowers, mostly because they are President Dorn's favorites. I walk into the kitchen and the smell increases making me gag and I see a pristine white note on my countertop which must be the source of the smell. Sure enough when I flip it over there is a large lilac printed onto the envelope, President Dorn's personal trademark. I'm almost positive he puts chemicals on those flowers to make them smell so strong I wonder what he's trying to hide. It isn't the smell though that worries me, it's the envelope's contents and I carefully open the letter trying to hold my breath because of the smell and inside is a perfectly typed letter addressed, of course, to me and it says:

_Alleta,_

_I am very impressed with your idea for the arena and of course I approve of it. Surely you must have already been working on planning and buildingit? I am highly anticipating our meeting tomorrow and I hope to be wowed by the more complex ideas for these gamesand to be told the specific in design and location. I intend to be very involved in these games so you had better have some really spectacular things planned or more than one person might have to pay the consequences. I'm sure you understand after all these are my first games as president._

_Sincerely,_

_Fauden Dorn _

_President of Panem_

Oh no, what have I gotten myself into? And more importantly what have I gotten Silas into?

**A/N: That's all you get for now! (evil laugh) Anyways obviously this is a SYOT! The form is on my profile and I will only be accepting tributes that are PMed to me no reviews, sorry! I will hopefully be posting a tribute list soon but only if I get some tributes so submit away. Also I will probably have a sponsorship system set up once I get a good amount of tributes and you can submit more than one but try to make one of them a bloodbath unless there is a VERY good reason for them not to be! I'm sorry but some people will have to die in the bloodbath and it's better if I don't have to choose random tributes! I hopefully will be posting reapings as the districts fill up. Finally make your tributes detailed they will have a better chance of surviving and of me liking them! That's all and sorry this is so long I hope to get writing soon!**


	2. Danger is Approaching

**A/N: Wow i really didn't think that I'd be updating this fast! I already have 1/3 of the tributes! It might be awhile before the next update because of school finals coming up! Keep submitting tributes, I really need bloodbaths and younger tributes obviously. Anyways I'll shut up now please review if you liked it, didn't like it, or just want to say something about this story! Love you all!  
**

**-3 Months before the games-**

I still can't believe it. It's been six months since my plan for an indoor arena was shot down by President Dorn. Apparently the rules clearly state that the arena must be outdoors blah, blah, blah, but really! I thought he wanted these games to be unforgettable.

"Alleta ma'am would you like to see the final preparations on the arena traps?" My faithful assistant and fellow gamemaker Tripes asks.

"Of course, how many still have to be placed?" I counter.

"Only about 15 but all of the designs and locations are finished being planned and the mutts have already been created and put into their place to be held." He replies giving me all facts I could have asked for.

_Perfect, these games will still be spectacular_ I think to myself. "Thanks," I reply, "Why don't we head on down now?"

"Okay I just have to stop by my office and grab a few things" He hastily adds. We walk down to his office which is almost and exact replica of my own only smaller. They always tell us to not get too attatched to our offices as they are always changing as positions shift especially the head gamemaker's office. This will be my second year as head gamemaker and it is very nerve wracking the longest a head gamemaker has ever stayed around is four years and things don't ever seem to be pleasant for them when they leave, if they leave. Of course the better these games are the better my chance of staying around are I convince myself but even then I'm not so sure.

All of my fellow gamemakers and assistants all turn to me as I stride into the control room, my gold heels making sharp clacking noises on the pristine white floors. I look around at my colleagues and their zany outfits. The capitol fashions never really make sense to me but I still roll with them anyways although I'm still not so sure how I feel about the scales Gliem just had grafted onto her skin. I pull my thoughts away from my colleagues' style choices and focus them onto the task at hand, the games.

"Alright everyone let's see what we've got here" I state confidently and immediately they all get to work. The multiple screens set up all around the walls of the semi-circular room all show different images and views of this year's spectacular arena. There are over 100 different cameras hidden in the arena to track the tributes every move; they certainly can't hide from me. This thought brings a slight smile to my face and I prepare to get the rundown on all the newest in my arena. _My arena that has a nice ring to it_ I think.

"So we have multiple tracker jacker nests located around the arena and we also have multiple…" Junas voice trails off as my eyes are glued to the screen as she shows quick parts of live feed from each of the trap areas and explains exactly how they are triggered and as she shows me clips of the many special mutts that I can release into the arena whenever I please. This power would be amazing if I didn't have the eminent threat of the president hanging over me that if these games aren't perfect I will surely be killed and Silas right along with me. I can still remember the first note he sent me 6 months ago the night before the meeting when he declined my amazingly perfect arena idea. I really can't stand that man.

After a long day reviewing reaping layouts and train ride routes and arena traps and training setups I am exhausted. I walk out of my office in a daze which is probably why I don't realize Silas's absence until I am a block away from our apartment.

_What could possibly have happened?_ I wonder as I scan the whole area around me. This of course is to no avail all I can see are happy capitol citizens strolling about in the neon lights enjoying a nice mountain spring afternoon. I try to shake the feeling that something is really wrong as I unlock the door to our small house and step inside.

Immediately I notice the overpowering smell of lilacs and I race into the kitchen and sure enough sitting on my counter is a perfectly arrange bouquet of lilacs in a crystal vase seemingly untouched but reeking with the unnatural smell that only President Dorn's lilacs can create. I look for a note but find nothing and after thoroughly searching the whole house for a note from Silas or Dorn I pull out my special phone that fits perfectly into my ear and tell it to call Silas. He picks up on the third ring.

"Hi sweetie What's wrong?" He asks casually.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering where you were since you didn't come walk home with me." I calmly respond letting my panic and adrenaline be pumped out of my blood and steady my breathing.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry about that honey" He replies almost sadly, "Things got really busy at work today we had to fly out a bunch of peacekeepers to eleven to calm down a minor rebellion. They really just can't seem to stay under control maybe it's all this stuff with the president."

"Alright I'll see you when you get home then!" I cheerfully reply. I hang up and then I start thinking about how the rebellions have really been cropping up a lot in the last seven months since Dorn took over. I really hope that Silas will be home soon I hate that he works as a commander of the peacekeeper force from here in the capitol but I try not to complain since it pays well and he's never in any real danger, but still it worries me.

I throw the lilacs out into the trash outside the smell is starting to make me sick. I don't really know why I can't stand them perhaps it's because Dorn likes them so much or maybe it's because whenever I smell them I know he's giving me a warning. I wonder what it is this time. Probably a warning that if I don't make these games go as planned not only will I die but Panem will probably go into another rebellion which is not what we need right now.

I pull my mind off of these thoughts and concentrate on making a nice dinner for Silas when he gets home. I hope he still likes lavender chicken and fruit cocktail…

**A/N: So what do you think of Alleta? Silas? And most importantly Dorn and his flowers? I tried to make them similar to Snow's roses but not everyone likes roses certainly not Dorn! Anyways please review and send me some tributes! Hopefully a reaping will be up soon! Also I hope to show some interludes of Alleta in the capitol and her perspective of how the games are running! And I would love reviews especially with some constructive criticism of my writing! Also please send in younger tributes! (If you really want to make me happy submit some boys or district partners!)Thanks! Anyways here's the tribute list! **

**Tribute List **

**District 1:**

**Male:** Cane Glitterson, 18

**Female: **Felicity Lilia, 16

**District 2:**

**Male:** Skanner Maliss, 16

**Female: **Poppy Dazzles, 17

**District 3:**

**Male:** Cortho Dolin, 15

**Female: **Gwyna Florin, 14

**District 4:**

**Male:** Flyn Bronzing, 18

**Female: **Saralina Reed, 16

**District 5:**

**Male:** Colton Redfield, 13

**Female:** Desiree Wyverna, 12

**District 6:**

**Male:** Keldern Forrents, 15

**Female:** Blaise Emeralden, 15

**District 7:**

**Male: **Malcom Hansen, 17

**Female: **Jaqueline (Jack) Aspen, 18

**District 8:**

**Male: **Levin Elliot, 17

**Female:** Berkley Thomas, 17

**District 9:**

**Male: **Tasi Merkava, 16

**Female:** Ruthie Gallows, 14

**District 10:**

**Male:** Rowan Wolfsong, 18

**Female: **Cynthia Evans, 13

**District 11:**

**Male: **Orson Clee, 14

**Female: **Derena Reid, 17

**District 12: **

**Male:** Ronan Bane, 16

**Female:** Marigold Lennox, 16

**One small footnote sorry! I think that if the capitol had really won the rebellion that they would have completely obliterated 13 and either executed or relocated all the rebels into the other twelve districts (probably the former) and rebuilt twelve and then kept ruling the way they did before. :) Also let me know if i messed anything up! That's all for now! **


	3. Tough Cookies: District 7 Reapings

**A/N: Hey I'm so surprised at how many tributes I've already gotten I can't believe I'm updating again! So you are probably sick of hearing from me but I am so excited one reaping down eleven more to go! Anyways so I hope you enjoy and please review! Really I want to hear from you! I have been reading TONS of reapings trying to decide how to write these so here we go... Also sorry for any mistakes in here I was just so excited I had to get something up! Anyways here is district seven enjoy!**

**Jack Aspen POV**

The sunlight peeks through my window and I snap awake no wasting any daylight hours that I could spend exercising or throwing around my axes! I get up from my bed and walk over to my closet to find something to wear. I pull on my favorite shorts and muscle shirt then I pull on my worn out hiking boots they don't really match but they are so comfortable. I put brass bands around my biceps and wrists to complete the look. I look ready to go for a run and then maybe I'll do some pull ups or something.

"I'm going for a run!" I shout up to my family who are all probably still sleeping and I head out of my house. I immediately start jogging down the street that runs right in front of my house. I wouldn't say that my family is poor but I wouldn't call us rich either.

I run until the main city part of seven is behind me and it's just me and the trees. I like it this way when I'm training. Of course I'm not really training like a career although I could almost be one. I'm six-foot-three and I weigh 170 lbs which is pretty muscular even for someone who has been working as a lumberjack since age seven. But I still manage to have a few friends and my twin brothers Samson and Wyatt like me which is plenty good for me.

After about an hour of running and doing pull ups on some tree branches I finally make it back home. When I walk through the door I see my whole family eating breakfast in the kitchen. I am confused for a moment but then I remember, It's reaping day my last year of eligibility actually.

"Hi honey I hope you had a good run!" My mother exclaims and runs to give me a hug. I let her I may seem tough but really I love to talk with people and feel accepted. "You should go take a bath, your brothers brought in some water for you" She adds and I take her advice and head upstairs.

After my nice cold bath I go to my closet and pull out my special reaping outfit. It's a forest green turtleneck dress with no sleeves so I can show off my muscles and bracelets. I also pull on my hiking boots I wouldn't even consider wearing anything else. When I look at my reflection in the mirror I am satisfied and I allow my thoughts to drift towards the reaping. I really hope that one of my brothers doesn't get picked! I 'm not sure what I would do I love them so much and we are so alike it just wouldn't be the same without them.

I head downstairs and grab a bite to eat then my whole family sets out to the reaping I sign in and head to the 18 year old section to wait. I see my best friend Mathias across from me in the boys section. I wish I could talk to him but that's not allowed in the hunger games I suppose. You might think that we like each other but it's nothing like that in fact I love people but romance has never really crossed my mind I suppose if the opportunity came I would consider it but I like to live in the moment and live on the edge after all I only get one life right? Our strange escort mounts the stage and the mayor steps forward to give his annual speech and I just zone out and let my mind wander.

**Malcom Hansen POV**

"Malcom wake up!" My twin sister shouts as she jumps up and down on my bed trying to jolt me awake. Unfortunately for me it works.

"Okay, okay I'm up what do you want?" I grouchily ask.

"Oh I just wanted to make sure you had enough time to get ready for the reaping we have to leave in half an hour!" She happily states as she exits the room smiling to herself.

_Half an hour!_ I think to myself geez I never sleep in this late. Then again I also didn't have to go to work early this morning. This does cut off any studying time I would have had this morning though. I like to think of myself as a self trained career. I know as much about weapons and strategies as any career even more I expect. I have been preparing for the games for forever in case I get reaped.

I quickly bathe in the cold water and then head to my closet to pick out a good outfit. It has to be perfect after all I am very smart and strong and people like me don't go out into public looking terrible. I find a decent blue shirt and a pair of brown pants to match I put on my favorite hiking boots to complete the look and take a good look at myself in the mirror. While staring at my reflection I comb my wet strawberry blond hair back out of my face. Not bad I think my hair looks out of place but it always does strawberry hair and tan skin just don't seem to look good together.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs I see my entire family sitting in the kitchen. My seven siblings are all eating up before the reaping which starts in exactly fifteen minutes. I shove some food into my mouth then head out only me and my twin sister Marie, one of my older brothers, and my two younger brothers are still eligible to be reaped. We all sign in and then head to our sections.

I stand alone for a few minutes and then I realize that I don't have any good friends. It's not like I'm not a nice guy I mean my siblings always say that they love how honest and sincere I am with them. Of course no one my age cares about that stuff as far as they are concerned I don't exist. I think it's time to change that. I focus intently on the Mayor as he starts his speech if it were me I'd make it quick no point in wasting precious time! Of course I'm not the mayor so his speech lasts much longer than I would have liked.

**Jack Aspen POV**

The escort's voice snaps me back to attention he is reading the girl's name in his squeaky feminine voice that matches his outfit perfectly maybe he's a girl I secretly think. I only have time for a quick I hope it isn't me!

"And the girl tribute is, Jaquelin Aspen!" He trills out happily. Oh no! I must not have wished hard enough! I stand shocked for a moment then I put on a smile and walk slowly and properly up onto the stage while inside I am so angry that I'm about to explode.

"Hello Jaqueline" The escort says I think his name is Gladys which matches his look which is very feminine.

"It's Jack" I curtly reply, then add "And I intend to put up a good fight in the arena!" I barely manage to stay smiling after this statement due to how angry I am. I'm sure my blood is burning and my face is probably starting to get red. Luckily for me Gladys has already moved on to the boy's bowl.

**Malcom Hansen POV**

Jaqueline Aspen, she looks kind of familiar although that's not saying much. I don't think I've ever seen a girl as muscular as she is. Not from my district anyways. She introduces herself as Jack I suppose I should have suspected that she was a tomboy. Before I know it Gladys is calling out the boy's name. He even has a girly name poor guy.

"Lie-" Gladys starts and without even realizing what I'm doing I shout out that I volunteer. I had been thinking about this since I arrived at the reaping. I think that this is the perfect way to get noticed all those boys in my grade certainly can't ignore me now.

I stride confidently up to the stage and give the audience, specifically the capitol, a big smile.

"What's your name sweetie?" Gladys asks timidly obviously feeling intimidated by my size I am 6-foot-five after all.

"Malcom Hansen", I confidently reply, "And I plan on winning these games!" I only fully realize what I have just done to my family after I finish this last sentence and the emotions dump onto me and I feel in danger of collapsing.

Luckily for me Galdys has us shake hands and then grips our joined hands and holds them high above her head, which is not that high to me, and manically half screams "Here are your tributes from district eleven!"

**A/N: So here are the district 7 tributes! What do you think of Jack? Malcom? How far do you think they will go? I have an updated tribute list but I think that I will just make a chapter just for it so that I can keep it straight and not get y'all confused from having it after the chapters. Also please send me a review! They help me stay motivated to write! **


	4. Heartfelt: District 11 Reapings

**A/N: Here are the district 11 reapings sorry it took a few days but I had a ton of school work since there;s only three more weeks left! Anyways I apologize for the wait and I hope to update quickly although please don't be mad if I can't homework gets crazy this time of year. Anyways these reapings were fun to write I hope you like the twist (It's not really that much of a twist I just wanted to say that anyways) so here ya go! Also review and tell me what you think! Really do I love to get them! Anyways on to the story…**

**Derena Reid POV**

"Honey, are you almost ready?" My dad calls from downstairs, "Your Mom wants to meet us before we walk to the reaping!"

My mom I think, great. My parents separated when I was 16. I guess it's okay, it's better than before. All they ever did after my 16th birthday was fight and at first I thought it was nothing but before I know it my mom has moved out and married some other guy who she apparently loves more than me and my dad because the only I time we ever really see her is on reaping day and my birthday. I learned to look past all that though. I really can't stand to dwell on things like that for very long they really just bring me down. I mostly just push it to the side of my brain until I'm forced to remember on days like today. And just to make it worse today is reaping day, the day when they choose some innocent kid to go fight to the death in an arena full of other kids who all want to kill you. Of course you want to kill them so I guess that makes it fair.

A knock at the door alerts me to the fact that my mom and her _incredible _new family is here. The nerve of that lady… but she is still my mom, so I love her anyways. I quickly throw on the outfit I decided was best for the reaping, a dark green shirt with nice white pants and some nice mid calf height black boots. The whole outfit really makes my eyes and hair pop. I quickly pull my straight black hair into a ponytail, my signature look, and head downstairs to greet my step family.

"You look adorable!" My mom screeches when I walk into the room. We look really alike so it's obvious we're related. We both have the same tan skin, freckles, and of course straight black hair. We even have the same semi-curvy figure. I smile and nod politely to my step dad and say a quick hello to my step brother Daymen. There is another knock on the door and I rush over to grab it.

"Hey are you ready for the reapings?" One of my close friends Jem asks.

"I think so" I quickly reply and then shout into the house, "I'm heading out to the reapings with Jem and everyone!" Then make a speedy exit before I get an answer. I love my family but sometimes I just need a break.

"Do you think I'll get reaped" Teylar asks me. She is my closest and one of my only friends that's a girl and she's only 13.

"Of course not," I reply sweetly, "There are so many other names in those bowls I doubt you or me even really has that much of a chance of being drawn. Really that's pretty much true we both come from a richer part of the district so we don't have to take tessarae when a bunch of other kids do. I suddenly start to skip, walking is just too boring, I have so much energy, and I don't have anything to worry about there's almost no chance my name will get drawn today.

"Name please" Says the peacekeeper who is checking me in. I tell her my name and then walk Teylar to her section and then say a quick and possibly flirty good-bye to all my other friends who are pretty much all guys. I don't really know why almost all my friends are guys I suppose they are just easier to get along with. Some people might call me a flirt but it doesn't really mean anything to me I don't have any siblings so I guess teasing people is just normal for me. I turn my thoughts to something happy as the mayor takes the stage his speeches are always downers but I find it helps to come up with a good happy memory so I can just forget about all the words he's saying.

**Orson Clee POV**

"Go get on your reaping clothes" I order my younger brothers. They are twins and can be very annoying; then again they say that I can be bossy a lot. I guess that's partially true but I really just want to make sure that they are safe and smart about, well, everything.

I quickly run up the fancy carpeted stairs into my own, large room. Being the son of the mayor of district 11 has its advantages. Not only have I never worked or tessarae I get to live in one of the nicest houses in the district. There are some downsides though, like how I only have one friend. Wealth isn't exactly admired in my district. Also that no matter how rich or important my family is I still have to go into the reaping, which is today actually.

I pull on the nice new khaki pants that my father bought I don't like to look to stuck up wearing a suit and my father seems to understand. Next, I pull on a nice white collared button up shirt which would be perfect if it didn't emphasize my very pale skin which is very different from most people in my district who are tan from working in the fields all the time.

The reapings, I'm terrified of them, they just lead to the games which are always horrific and gory. Everyone has to watch them so I do too. Unlike most people think though, I hate them if I were reaped I wouldn't know what to do. I have virtually no survival skills since I've been pampered practically since birth, really the only skill I have is hiding. This comes in handy when all the bullies come looking for me at school. If only I were tougher then I might end up with Marie.

Marie Clive is the most perfect girl ever. She is also quite poor and works all the time. She never seems to let it bug her though. Unfortunately she is pretty popular although she has never dated anyone. It's sad to think that I might actually have a chance with her if I wasn't so hated or so young. She's fifteen, a whole year older than me which doesn't seem like a lot but it's enough to remind me every time that I see her that I have no chance at all.

"Orson! Tate! Aaron! It's time to go boys we can't be late!" My father shouts up to us from the bottom of the stairs. I step into the hallway at the same time as my brothers who are shoving each other and racing to get downstairs the fastest. They are 12 and so they should be nervous about getting reaped but my father has pretty much told them that they are almost guaranteed not to get reaped. Besides they can hardly ever stay serious for more than 30 seconds before one of them starts messing with the other again. Sometimes I wish I was more like them, maybe I'd be more liked.

I sign in at the reaping and drop my brothers off in the twelve year old section where they promptly begin wrestling with each other and playing tricks on the other boys. I swear someday they are going to get killed for their rashness. I spot my closest and really only friend Kingsley standing in the fourteens section. I walk up to him and we just stand around quietly discussing the sickness of this whole event as everyone files into the square. Most of the other boys glare at me but at least they are smart enough not to start a fight with me while my dad is standing on the stage.

"Hello and welcome to the reapings for the 104th hunger games!" My dad, the mayor, declares happily. His speech quickly goes downhill from there. Ever since my mom died in the river near our house while washing some clothes four years ago he has been sort of depressed. He can usually cover it up but when the hunger games roll around it really weighs him down. I listen intently to his whole speech even though it depresses me. The hunger games and my depressed dad all in one if that doesn't depress you I don't know what will. He then welcomes up our escort Yister Folks what a weird name.

"Oh I just love that speech don't you?" He asks cheerily I almost choke whatever drug he's on it must be really powerful because no one could really love those terrible speeches. Then again he is from the capitol, they all seem to be weirdly in love with these games.

"Ladies first" He screeches out and hurriedly walks over to the girls ball.

"Teylar Hurstin" He declares very carefully and slowly. I suppose he must think it makes it more intense. "Teylar won't you come up dear?" He calls invitingly.

**Derena Reid POV**

_Did I hear that right? Did he really just call out Teylar's name? It can't be I must have heard him wrong._ I think. Then I see her step out from the thirteen year old section and I know that I did not hear him wrong and she will be going into the games.

_I can't let this happen!_ I think. _Not to her I have to do something! _I know what I have to do and I have to do it soon she's almost to the stage now.

"Volunteer!" I scream out and raise my hand running through the seventeen section up to where she is standing petrified and looking out for her savior. Then she sees it's me.

"You can't do this Derena!" She forcefully whispers taking another step towards the stage.

"No I can't let you go in there" I whisper back with equal force. "I'm doing this"

I rush up the stairs and stand next to Yister as some peacekeepers come out and drag Teylar back to her section screaming very ferociously, I don't think I've ever heard her scream like that.

"What's your name sweetie?" Yister asks.

"My name is Derena Reid and there is really no reason for you to call me sweetie" I evenly but slightly angrily answer. I really thought that I would be almost done with the games I only had one more year after this. I can't believe I just volunteered to be in this thing! I will never be able to kill a person I can barely kill the tiny spiders that sneak into our small house!

"Okay well now it's time for the boys!" Yister replies mostly unfazed by my coldness.

"Your male tribute is… Orson Clee!" He joyously yells.

**Orson Clee POV**

He just called my name. Yister just called my name! I try to put on a confident face as I slowly walk out of my section towards the stage. I can tell it isn't really working I can see my dad's pale and terrified face as he sits on the stage and I hear the slight groans from people in the square. A fourteen year old was just reaped. I reach the stage quicker than I thought I would and Yister lets me say something into the microphone. I completely break down

"Please someone come help me! Anyone volunteer!" I scream and plead literally begging for anyone to save me. It is useless no one volunteers and I have now officially made myself look weak in front of all the other districts and my sponsors and everyone else in all of Panem.

I am whisked into the justice building and shoved into a small room for my goodbyes. My dad rushes in and stars crying on the spot. He repeatedly tells me he's sorry and that he loves me and that I have to try to win. I reassure him but when the 5 minutes are up I am grateful that he is gone. Next my brothers come in. Neither of them are crying but they are both the most serious that I have ever seen them. They tell me that they will try to be responsible and look after my dad. Then they wish me luck and are kicked out I promise to try hard for them as they scream goodbye to me from the arms of an angry peacekeeper dragging them away from me.

Finally Kingsley comes in and wishes me luck points out my strengths and promises not to forget me and to root for me. As the peacekeepers drag him away I realize there is only one thing I can ask for him to do.

"Tell her I liked her!" I yell to him as the door slams shut. He'll know who I mean Marie Clive. Whatever slim chance I had with her was erased the second I was reaped. At least Kingsley will be able to tell her how I really felt. Feel I silently correct myself, I'm not dead yet. With that thought I curl up on the plush sofa and cry until I have no tears left.


	5. Unlucky: District 10 Reapings

**A/N: Here is the district 10 reapings! I hope you enjoy! Anyways I know that these reapings are really long but they are just so much fun to write and all the submissions have so much detail I just feel that it would be wrong to not try to include as much as possible! Tell me if you like them and keep submitting tributes (only 5 boys left!) I will try to update frequently but the end of the school year is approaching so I might get busy! Dont' get mad if it takes a few days between updates I promise I'm not forgetting about you all and this lovely story!  
**

**Cynthia Evans POV**

Today is the reaping. I hate it I have to be close to tons of other people and have to watch people be picked and sent in the games where they will most likely die. I've hated crowds for almost as long as I can remember. There was a short time when I was very little when I remember loving being around lots of people and having all the attention on me. That was pre-accident.

When I was six that left scars all over my back, of course it was all because of a dare my ex-friend gave me a dare to jump onto one of the horses back's in one of the pastures we were walking past. With my older sister and some of her friends there along with a lot of my friends there wasn't really anything I could do to refuse. I snuck out and made it onto a horses' back before the whole herd freaked out and stampeded away I landed on a particularly nasty patch of sharp rocks. Since I landed on my back it was the only part of me that got badly cut by I have multiple scars running across my entire back and I avoid the livestock, except for sheep goats and foul, as much as possible. Our friendship ended pretty quickly after that and the only friends I have managed to make since then are my two now closest friends Chloe and Matilda.

I am very shy and generally I just hide from people or try to blend in. I hate crowds and people because I always feel pressured around crowds and I've seen what pressure can do to a person and it's not pretty. Besides that I spend a lot of time watching over my four year old brother Graham. He is super cute, innocent, and funny and he never makes me feel self-conscious about my scars like almost everyone else I know, besides my family and good friends. I hardly ever show my back because of the scars and I don't think that I'll ever get over the self-consciousness I fell because of them. My parents hat how anti-social I am and have tried to get me to make friends. It never works.

I snap out of my thoughts and pull on the classic short-sleeved button up maroon dress that I wear to the reaping every year, which for me is two years. I hurriedly put on a nice dark leather belt and pull my shoulder length black hair into a low ponytail. I give myself a quick look-over in the mirror and decide that I look nice enough. I don't really like dressing up for the games, I think they are sick and anyone who likes watching kids kill each other is terribly twisted.

"Cynthia, hurry up we need to leave like now!" My older sister, Isabella, shouts up to me. It is her last reaping and I really hope she doesn't get picked. I think that she is hoping the same thing she just got married to a really nice boy named Harlem three months ago. I was surprised that mom and dad agreed but I think that they were just happy that my sister found her true love so early in life. She stays with him in their small house in our neighborhood usually but on reaping day she helps take me down to the reaping so mom and dad don't have to worry about us so much.

Most people think that everyone in district 10 lives on a farm but that's not true there are plenty of neighborhoods too and I am very happy to live in one. Luckily it is only a short walk from out house to the main square, about 15 minutes. So we don't have to leave too early to get there on time.

I check in and silently make my way to the thirteen year old section and find a nice not crowded corner of the area to stand in. Chloe and Matilda find me pretty quickly and we quietly discuss our odds and anything else that comes to mind. I can be really chatty around them while silent among strangers. Soon the mayor steps up onto the stage and the reapings officially start. I try to focus on his speech but since it's the same every year I quickly get bored and start to zone out.

**Rowan Wolfsong POV**

The light filters through my unscreened window causing me to wake up. I sit up groggily and look around the room I share with my younger brother Romy for a few minutes enjoying the solitude before I remember what today is. Today is the reaping. I hate the hunger games more than you can probably imagine. They are cruel and terrible and most of all sick. Whoever came up with them is truly twisted. I sneak across the room trying not to wake up Romy and then step out into our kitchen. It's not really much of a kitchen just an oven and a cupboard and a shelf to put our pots on.

"Hey honey, are you ready for today?" My mother asks sweetly. I think I am it is my last year of reaping and despite the countless times my name is in the bowl I have not gotten chosen yet. My sister, Lily, is now 20 and she never got reaped so the odds seem to be in our favor. As a plus Romy has only signed up for three tessarae a year so his name is in much less times than mine and since it is my younger sister, Lupe's first reaping her name is in only once. I'm really not that worried about getting reaped. Besides, if I do I can hunt so I can outlast most of the people in the arena.

My father taught me and Lily to hunt when were younger before he got killed in a stampede. They told us it was an accident but how do 200 bulls suddenly just start charging at the person they know is giving them food? I certainly don't know. It hit my mom the hardest but luckily for us she held on and kept taking care of us. My sister and I were both old enough to sign up for tessarae so we were able to keep our family fed. When Romy turned 12 we taught him to hunt too so between the three of us we were able to catch enough meat to keep our family from becoming malnourished. Let's be honest the measly tessarae grain is not nearly enough to completely feed a person for forever.

"Momma I'm scared" Lupe half whispers from a corner of the kitchen. I can see it in her eyes she has been having nightmares about the reapings.

"You have nothing to worry about honey" My mom reassures her "Why don't we just get you dressed. Oh and Rowan, you should go get dressed and wake up Romy too" She adds to me.

I head into our room and head to my closet. I pull out the nice blue dress shirt that used to belong to my father. I only wear it for reapings. I hate dressing up usually I just prefer to wear jeans and a camouflage t-shirt, it helps keep me disguised from my prey when I hunt. I spike up my hair a bit and pull on some nice dress pants and shoes then walk over to Romy's bed. I shake him lightly to wake him up.

"Come on time to get dressed," I call to him, "Lily, Hunter and Maple will be here soon!" Hunter is my sister's husband and they live about a quarter mile down the road from us. Maple is their one year old daughter, my niece; I can't imagine the day when she will have to go to the reapings for the games the thought is so terrible that I just try to avoid thinking of it.

"Okay I'm up" Romy mumbles and heads to the bathroom to get dressed. I leave the room and sit in the kitchen to wait for Lily. I've been sitting for about five minutes when she knocks on the door and I let her and Hunter and sweet little Maple in. My mother and Lupe walk into the kitchen a minute later and Lupe looks very cute in her little blue dress. Romy stumbles out of our room still looking very tired but at least pretty nice in a green button up shirt and khaki pants he grabs an apple from the counter, a rare treat in this family. We all head out the door to and walk to the train station where a train will take us into the square where the reapings will be.

I check in and walk Lupe and Romy to their sections give them a few quick words of comfort and then walk to my section. As soon as I arrive the mayor starts his speech. When he finishes our strange escort takes the stage.

"Oh how wonderful!" she gushes, "I just love coming out here to district 10!" She is lying we all know how much she hates this district and would rather be in district one or two where all the people are just as enthusiastic about the games as the capitol.

"Anyways ladies first" She practically squeals out in delight. I think it's disgusting.

"District 11 your female tribute for this year's games is… Cynthia Evans!"

**Cynthia Evans POV**

Oh. My. Gosh. Did she really just call my name? The crowd in front of me parts and I look to the sides. Chloe and Matilda are standing there with tears in their eyes and I realize that I am really going into the games. The crowds will be the worst part I think as I slowly walk up to the stage. I hate people and the capitol is filled with people who will all want to be around me. Everyone is staring at my back as I walk up the stairs. I immediately feel self-conscious, I know that they can't see my scars but still it feels like they can all see the ugly things that cover my otherwise normal back.

"Any volunteers?" Kiera, our escort, asks. Of course there are none no-one would want to take my place in the games, but I don't blame them I wouldn't want to take my spot either. How unfortunate, although really it's more unlucky.

"Okay then now for the boys!" Kiera happily announces. She walks over and grabs a slip form the reaping ball and struts back over to the microphone to read it.

"Your male tribute is… Romy Wolfsong!" She squeals out ecstatically.

**Rowan Wolfsong POV**

_Romy no not Romy! He was fine we were fine this was not supposed to happen!_ My thoughts scream at me and I don't want to but I know what I must do. Just as he steps out of his section the shock clearly showing on his face, I do it.

"I VOULUNTEER!" I scream out as loud as possible and rush out to the aisle where Romy is walking up to the stage.

"No Rowan no!" he shouts but I am already mounting the stairs and peacekeepers are already dragging him back to his section.

"And what might your name be?" Kiera asks politely.

"I'm Rowan Wolfsong and I intend to win" I state strongly before we are whisked into the justice building and shoved into our goodbye rooms.

"Try to make it back" Romy says as he rushes into the room and gives me a hug. My sisters and mom and brother in law carrying Maple follow in behind him. They all wish me luck and give me hugs through lots of tears until everyone but Maple who is too young to know what's happening is crying. I promise to try my hardest. And then the peacekeepers escort them all out. Next to come in is Eva Nighthawk, my girlfriend.

"Why did you do it?" She asks shedding tears as she runs into my arms. We hug and talk she wishes me luck and we kiss each other goodbye and then she is gone. I am led to the train and Cynthia and I get on and I watch through the window as District 10, my home, falls away behind us.


	6. Dangerous: District 9 Reapings

**A/N: I just realized I forgot to add an authors note! Anyways so to update you all I have been working on some rough death ideas for some of the tributes (I'm feeling kind of evil for doing it...) and i have been getting some basic alliance ideas down! Also I have figured out all the chariot outfits yay! And I definetly know what the arena will be like hehe :) But I can't finish any real plans for capitol POVs (every tribute will get one) without all my tributes! So y'alls need to stop being lazy and give me some tributes! Only four left! So for the capitol stuff I'm going to have six chapters with four perspectives per chapter so everyone gets in. I will be deciding whose POV to do based off of who allies with who and whose outfits or interactions I want to get on different things. I will have a chapter for each of these things in the capitol: Train Rides, Chariot Rides, Training Day 1, Training Day 2 (private sessions), Interviews, Before the Games (night/morning/prep). There you go! Also I will have a chapter to announce training scores from Alleta's POV. That's all I have to add for now. Don't forget to review and submit me some good tributes! Okay now here is The District 9 reapings!  
**

**Ruthie Gallows POV**

"Ruthie, it's time to get dressed for the reaping we don't want to be late!" My twin sister, Josie, loudly tells me snapping me out of my plans for my newest invention idea. I know that most people from 9 aren't into inventing but I definitely am. I want to be an inventor when I grow up, and I think that I can be. My newest plan involves some complicated water pumps but I think it would make the irrigation system in our grain fields way more efficient. I love to think up new and better inventions and I spend most of my time thinking and observing.

There I go again slinking back into my thoughts. I shake my head violently to clear my thoughts and then stand up and walk over to my closet. I pull out my reaping outfit, a duck-egg blue blouse and a nice plain brown skirt. I quickly pull the outfit on and then stick a headband into my pixie style strawberry blonde hair. I think that I look very nice actually. Not that anyone will notice I'm not really a very outgoing or friendly person. Josie is more into that kind of thing. I am just content to sit in a dark corner and observe everyone around me. It has its advantages really, I can just sit and observe and learn almost everything I could need to know about a person. That is usually what keeps me from becoming friends with people, I can see how really terrible they are when they think no-one is watching.

I leave the room I share with Josie and head out into our small kitchen which is really like a kitchen, dining room, sitting room, and entrance hall all in one. We live in a small three bedroom house on the outskirts of the middle class district of our town. It works out just fine since it's just me Josie and dad. My mom died when I was very young of a very dangerous disease she got from the pesticides they used to spray on our grain. After her and about 15 other workers from the same field died from it they changed to a new pesticide. I still can't believe that they would let that happen to my mom or anyone else's parent for that matter.

"You look lovely Ruthie!" My dad exclaims as I walk into the kitchen. He hands me a small flat tessarae grain roll for breakfast. My family isn't really poor but we aren't rich either and the tessarae grain helps a lot. Josie and I have agreed to each only take two tessarae per year. We were going to work out some way for us to combined take three a year but we couldn't figure out how to keep our odds of getting reaped even that way so we decided to take four all together besides the extra food is nice to have.

"We need to go!" Josie shouts as she runs into the room and grabs a roll. "The reaping starts in half an hour and we still have a ten minute walk to the square and the streets are already getting crowded." She rambles off quickly shoving the roll into her mouth and then urging my father and me to get up.

"Alright let's go then" My dad relents getting up and putting on his worn jacket. We walk to the reaping together, my dad and Josie talking the whole way there. I just hold onto dad's hand and look around at all the people walking to the reaping.

When we get there Dad gives us each a kiss on the cheek and Josie and I head off to get signed in. After signing in we head to the Fourteen year olds section and find out good friend since childhood, Arielle Folster. We all stand and talk about the new weird capitol fashions and who likes who and such before the reaping starts. Josie and Arielle are the only two people who I can really get into a conversation with. Mostly I just stay to myself and watch other people interact but around them I am really talkative. I know it's weird.

"Welcome district 9 and happy 104th hunger games!" The mayor of my district welcomes us and then launches into the same boring speech he says every year I mostly just watch everyone else in our section. No-one really seems to be paying attention to him, how sad.

**Tasi Merkava POV**

Hope, my faithful German shepherd, runs ahead of me into the Feilds. I try to speed up to follow her more closely but my limp prevents me from going very fast. We walk around for a little while and she comes back to me every time I whistle. She is very well trained and almost the only thing I have in the world, besides work and Haloti that is.

My mother died while giving birth to me and my Dad who always blamed me for her death dropped me off in an abandoned grain field when I was five. I lived by myself for a while until I found Hope two years later. She was abandoned too and I named her Hope because we gave each other hope that the future would be better for both of us. Not too long after that my manager/boss of the field I was working in, Haloti, noticed that I didn't have any family so he took me in. I have been living with him ever since. He loves me like a son and we manage pretty well between the two of us and he puts up with Hope which is fantastic.

"Come on Hope time to go get ready for the reaping" I call out and turn around to head back to our house that is just on the edge of these massive fields. I have been working full time since I dropped out of school after barely managing to pass 9th grade. It didn't really matter that much to me anyways it's not like I have parents to look out for me and I didn't have many friends either. I got my limp from an accident when I was twelve and one of the heavy field machines fell on my knee and tore all the ligaments and broke my bones too. I never fully recovered and so now I walk with a limp and can barely even jog very fast. Besides that I am very muscular and extremely handy to have out in the fields.

When I reach our house I limp through the door and head straight to my bedroom to change. I have to hurry the reaping starts soon and I can't be late! I pull on a nice shirt and khaki pants that Haloti got for me. Then I put my long, curly, dark brown hair into a ponytail and quickly rinse off my face and I'm ready to go.

"Bye Haloti I'll see you after the reaping!" Shout up to him before saying goodbye to Hope and leaving for the reaping. I get checked in and then head straight to the sixteens section. As soon as I get there the mayor steps up and welcomes us and then launches his incredibly boring speech. I take this time to look around the square. I catch some skinny girl from the fourteen section with really short hair watching me, she quickly looks away, weird.

"Hello everyone, I'm so excited let's start with the girls shall we?" asks our strangely dressed Escort, Giela whilst wearing an incredibly fake smile. She ignores the lack of enthusiasm given back to her and struts over to the girls reaping ball, grabs a name, and struts back to the microphone to read the name of the unlucky girl.

"This year's girl tribute is… Ruthie Gallows!" She states in a much exaggerated tone. At first no-one moves then after thirty seconds that same girl I caught watching me earlier starts to slowly walk up to the stage with a far off look on her face. Some other girl in the same section starts weeping uncontrollably, they look similar and perhaps they are sisters, how sad.

"Well hello sweetie would you like to say anything?" Giela asks in a mock sympathetic tone. The girl seems to snap back to attention at this and rapidly shakes her head no.

"Okay on to the boys then!" She states just as fake cheery as before. She grabs the slip in the same ridiculous manner and then walks back to the microphone.

"And this year's male tribute is… Tasi Merkava! Come on up please!" She states excitedly. She just said your name my mind screams at me and I start to walk from my section onto the stage. Crap! I think how did this happen! I don't want to go to the games!

"Hello Tasi would you like to say anything to the viewers?" She asks. I know I should but I don't really feel like talking so I just shake my head no. Giela tells us to shake hands and I do, Ruthies hand seems very small in my own huge one. Giela raises our hands and announces us as the tributes for district nine. That's when it hits me; I'm probably going to die.

_Don't think that!_ I tell myself as the peacekeepers drag us into the justice building. But nothing I tell myself can shake the feeling I have of eminent death.

I get put into a goodbye room directly across from Ruthie and I just sit on the couch and wait for my only visitor. Sure enough after about two minutes of sitting down Haloti comes in. For my sake he doesn't cry but I can tell he's very upset I'm like a son to him after all.

"Try to win this Tasi," he says, "You're strong you can outlast those other tributes" He adds almost in tears. I nod and he gives me a big hug and drops a tag from hope's dog collar into my lap as the peacekeepers enter the room to take him out.

"Take good care of her!" I shout to him as the peacekeepers slam the door shut. I spend the rest of the hour just sitting on the couch staring at the tag and thinking about all the different ways I can die or win but mostly the former.

**Ruthie Gallows POV**

The peacekeepers lead me into the goodbye rooms. I sit there and wait for my family to come in refusing to allow myself to cry. After about five minutes Josie and my Dad come rushing into the room. I wonder what took them so long. That's okay at least it gave me some time to start brainstorming ways I can destroy the gamemakers' precious arena.

"Please try to win, for us" My Dad sobs. I'm sure this is hard on him he's already lost my Mom and now me too, It's almost too much for him to handle. I give him a hug and Josie comes and sits next to me and tells me how much better than everyone else I am while hugging me and sobbing into my shoulder. After a few minutes the peacekeepers come in and tell them to leave and they have to drag Josie out of the room while she screams out how terrible they are. I don't think I've ever seen her this upset before.

My last visitor is Arielle she comes in with puffy eyes and I can tell she's been crying but thankfully she isn't at the moment. We hug and talk for a little but really mostly just about meaningless stuff. Neither of us really feels like mentioning the fact that I will probably die in the arena.

"Do you have a token?" She finally asks me. I nod and pull out my locket to show her. "Good" she says and nods then the peacekeepers come in and take her away too.

Soon after Tasi and I are escorted in a car, yes a real car, to the train that will take us to the capitol. If I wasn't being sent to my probable death this would be very fun. I stop myself from thinking more about my death and instead focus my thoughts on arena ruining plans. Gamemakers you better watch out Ruthie Gallows is ready to take her revenge…


	7. Doomed: District 6 Reapings

**A/N: So I know this one is really short I just couldn't think of what to write. Also I'm getting kind of depressed, no new tributes and no new reviews! You're killing me here people! Anyways I really wanted to update with another reaping because I'm so excited for the games and the capitol and so I want to be closer to them! Anyways in order to get to the capitol I have to have all my tributes and you know what that means…. SUBMIT! Only three spots left and we can get this show on the road! Anyways I like these tributes they had a nice back story maybe I'll add something to them later since it's so short but here are the District 6 tributes… Let me know what you think in a REVIEW! (Hinthint- you should write one!)**

**Blaise Emeralden POV**

Today is my least favorite day, reaping day. The only good thing about it is that I don't have to work and neither does my little sister, Maddie.

"Blaise, Mom needs help!" Maddie shouts from downstairs where my mother is. Mom has been ill for a really long time now and I am stuck taking care of her because my Dad left us when I was still really little and I haven't seen him since. I walk down to the couch where my mom is lying down.

"Can you get me some water, Honey?" She asks kindly. She knows how hard this is for us which is why she is still fighting but to be honest I'm not sure how much longer she'll be around. The only good thing for her is that she doesn't have to go to the reapings. I go into our small kitchen and get some water for her and then bring it back into our very small sitting room that consists of a TV, mandatory by law to watch the hunger games on, and a small sofa that Mom occupies almost all the time.

"I have to go get ready now Mom, will you be okay?" I ask her she nods yes so I head up the stairs to my bedroom. We aren't exactly rich so it's a miracle we are able to keep this nice house in town. I suspect that it's the doctor who feels sorry for us and somehow manages to never charge us for anything related to my mother which is how we have enough money to keep this place. I pull on a nice white dress with short sleeves. I think that is looks nice and hugs my body in all the right places I decide that I look fine so I brush my hair and then head out of my room adding no accessories not even shoes, I prefer to be barefoot. I hope Keldern likes it, he's my best friend and I'm definitely in love with him.

"Maddie time to go," I shout up and she quickly comes running down the stairs dressed in a plain blouse and blue skirt and nice black shoes, I don't know how she stands wearing them all the time but I don't comment it only makes her angry. We say a nice goodbye to our mom and promise to be home right after the reaping then head off to the main square. I sign in and tell Maddie to meet me over by the fifteen year old section. I walk to my section and to my delight I see Keldern standing there waiting for me.

"Hey," he says as I walk up to stand next to him. We talk for a minute or two and then the mayor stands up on the stage to welcome us all to the reapings. He then proceeds to launch into just about the most boring speech I've ever heard before finally allowing the escort to mount the stage, by this time I've pretty much just zoned out and am not paying attention to the escort at all.

**Keldern Forrents POV**

I wake up in a small ally in the middle of town on top of a discarded train engine. They aren't that uncommon in district 6 after all, we are transportation. I yawn, look around for any peacekeepers, and then head out towards the square where I can hopefully find a decent bathroom to change in. Before long I pass an old abandoned shop and after quickly checking for peacekeepers I step inside. I open my worn out backpack and pull out my plain white t-shirt and nicer but still worn pair of jeans. I change quickly and stuff my regular dirty clothes back into my bag.

Generally I would head over to Blaise's to help her with her mom and sister but since today is the reaping it's probably better if I give them some space. Instead I head over early to the main square where the reapings will be in about half an hour. The peacekeeper that is checking me in looks disdainfully at my bare feet but doesn't make any comments before waving me on into the square. People think it's weird that I never wear shoes but since I don't have nor can remember having any family and I just go wherever I can sleep or eat I think that it is totally normal. Lucky for me Blaise hates shoes too. She is just so perfect which is obviously why I love her so much and I have already promised myself that if she gets reaped that I will volunteer to protect her.

I just stand in the fifteens section as people start to walk into the square for the reaping for about twenty-five minutes before Blaise finally shows up. She looks amazing in her white dress and she doesn't need any accessories she already looks perfect. To my delight I find that she isn't wearing any shoes either. We talk for a little while and the whole time I have to stop myself from blurting out how much I love her.

The mayor takes the stage and welcomes everybody and launches his boring speech and I have to do everything in my willpower not to zone out. He eventually passes the stage over to our very odd escort, Firlay. He overenthusiastically welcomes us and quickly moves on to the girls reaping. He grabs a slip and walks to the mic. I hope it isn't Blaise I think furiously hoping that the odds are in our favor today.

"Your female tribute is… Blaise Emeralden!" He shrieks out excitedly. I nudge Balise a little bit to get her moving and she walks purposefully up to the stage only shedding a few tears. The escort asks her about her lack of shoes and she gives a slightly cutting reply and I can tell that she is covering up her extreme anger at being picked. Firlay moves on to the boys hardly acting upset. I know what I'm going to do and so when he starts reading the name I am prepared.

"And your boy tribute is… Marl-" He starts but I quickly cut him off.

"I Volunteer!" I shout and run up to the stage my bare feet slapping against the cobblestone aisle. Blaise gives me a sad but understanding look as we shake hands and then we are escorted into the justice building. Firlay asks my name and I state it loudly and confidently, the best way to get sponsors.

I don't get any visitors, not that I was expecting to, my only friend is Blaise and I don't have any family which just made my decision to volunteer even easier knowing the only person who will miss me is Blaise. So I just sit there for the full goodbye hour and think about how I'm going to protect Blaise in the arena.

**Blaise Emeralden**

I can't believe Keldern volunteered! I can't believe this what am I going to do! He is the only person I will probably ever love and now I have to kill him! This is not fair! I shake his hand and give him a sad look as if getting reaped wasn't enough just throw my best friend and secret love into the arena as well why don't we? I want to scream but I control myself having a mental breakdown is no way to get sponsors, and I'll need sponsors if I want to keep me and Keldern alive.

I get led into my goodbye room and I sit quietly on the sofa waiting for someone to come. First Maddie comes in, she's bawling. I comfort her telling her that I'll try to win and come back home for her and then I tell her to stay strong and take care of Mom while I'm gone. After that we just sit and hug until the peacekeeper comes in and drags her away. Next to come in is my other best friend Kristina. She is usually very funny but right now I can tell that she is really worried for me, she keeps nervously twirling her lovely blond hair around her finger as she spits out a bunch of survival tips and wishes me luck. Then she bursts into tears and hugs me crying into my shoulder until it's time for her to go.

"Watch over Maddie and Mom" I shout out to her as she leaves the room. Once she's gone I just sit in the room in silence until the peacekeepers come to take us to the train.


	8. Determined: District 3 Reapings

**A/N: Hey guys so here is district 3 sorry it took me so long! ONE MORE TRIBUTE! Seriously guys submit a tribute just one and it's district 12 I mean everyone loves 12 it's peeta and katniss' district! ANyways i hope you like it and i will probably not get to updating tomorrow (band concert) but i should get around to district 5 soon! Thanks to you all who submitted tributes and I'm so excited for the capitol! I bet you are too! So anyways please read and REVIEW! When you review it makes me happy and when I'm happy I'll probably make and effort to update sooner! Oh and thanks to the makers of these tributes it was really fun to write this you'll see why soon enough :)... So now I'll let you get to you're reading!  
**

**Gwyna Florin POV**

"GWYNA COME HERE NOW!" My father, obviously drunk, yells slurredly up the stairs of out very tiny house. I exit my room and prepare myself for another beating. My father is almost always like this, he made me drop out of school when I was eight and get a job so he could keep buying alcohol. My mom is very passive about the whole thing and usually just lets him abuse me. I hate her; at least my father doesn't beat my twin brothers who are seven. I would never let him get to them, I love them so much and they don't deserve this type of abuse.

"Why aren't you dressed?" He shouts much too loud for the circumstance.

"Because you asked me to come downstairs" I reply in a slightly snarky tone.

"Don't you sass me girl!" He hells and slaps me across the face before yelling some choice words at me. After that he turns around and staggers into the kitchen to find more alcohol. I run back up to my room to change and assess the damage I got over crying about the beatings a long time ago. It doesn't help anything in fact it just makes Croeth and Drane more terrified. Normally I would grab them and run to Jace, my best friend and the boy I'm in love with's house but seeing as today is the reaping I can't do that I have to get ready.

I pull on a nice light green dress that ends just above my knees. I brush out my long, wavy blond hair and then pull on my favorite black boots and white stockings. Then I stop to look at myself in the mirror. Not bad I think besides my incredibly pale skin and very red check that will probably start to bruise soon, I look decent maybe even nice. I leave my room and knock on my brothers' door.

"Come on boys its okay we have to go to the reapings now, everything will be alright" I reassure them, it might not always be true but I can't let them know how much I hate our parents. They open the door and I check their outfits they look alright. I take them down the stairs where our mom is waiting for us ready to go. I shoot her a glare and then we all head off to the reapings. I leave Croeth and Drane with Mom in the spectators' area and I head to the check in table.

As soon as I'm through the check in I head over to my section where my best friend, Dolly, is standing. Dolly and I met when we started working in the factory when we were eight. Her mom died during child birth and her dad couldn't feed them all alone so she had to work too. Things turned out alight for us. We became very close friends and I can tell her everything, even how I feel about Jace. We joke around for a little bit about the crazy capitol and the horrible outfits that some of our classmates are sporting as we wait for the reapings to start.

Eventually Jace joins us. I have to hold my breath for a minute, he looks amazing. His blond hair is falling in his eyes again, his jaw is tightly clenched. Obviously mad about the obvious bruise forming on my face from when my dad slapped me earlier. We talk for a few more minutes before the mayor finally gets up onto the stage to welcome us all. I just ignore his speech and look around at everyone. I catch that creepy boy from class who I'm pretty sure is gay looking at me and our eyes meet for a second but he quickly looks away, what a weirdo. I turn my eyes back to the stage just as our escort, Fifia, takes the mic to announce this year's tributes. I hate how happy her voice sounds. I really hope it isn't me…

**Cortho Dollin POV**

I wake up to the sounds of my cousin, Kissy's soft sobs and my aunt's comforting voice. Reaping day is always hard for her. They both live with me and my parents because my aunt is dying of a very rare and incurable disease. Sometimes I wish she would just hurry up and die and then all our lives would be easier but then I think of how much she means to Kissy. I slowly get out of my bed and lumber down the stairs into our nice and clean kitchen. My mom is already cooking breakfast when I arrive. I like the days when I don't have to go to the factory. Technically I shouldn't have to go to work my family is pretty well off but after I graduated school four years early last year I got a job in a factory so that I would have something to do.

"Hey honey, you should really get dressed the reaping starts in an hour" My mom says as I sit down at the table.

"I'd like to eat something first Mom," I reply, "you don't want me to starve to death now do you?"

"All right," She relents "have some eggs and toast" she says sliding a plate over to me. I smile slightly smugly and push my large glasses up on my nose and dig in.

After a nice large breakfast I head up to my room to get changed for the reaping. I pull on some nice black slacks and a nice white shirt. The shirt is a little short on the arms so I roll it up to my elbows. I am very tall for my age and it doesn't seem like I am planning on stopping growing anytime. I'm about 5' 11" and my mom calls me beanpole. I look over myself in the mirror and adjust my glasses. I don't think that I look too bad minus the few zits on my face I look almost handsome actually.

"Time to go to the reaping Cortho and Kissy!" My dad yells up the stairs. I open my door and race down our carpeted stairs and meet him at the base of the stairs and turn around to wait for Kissy. She appears and walks down the stairs to greet us. She looks very nice in a pale pink dress and her hair all curled and up in a nice hair-do.

"All right you two run along your mother and I will be along once we get your aunt settled." My father states mostly addressing me although I pretty much consider Kissy to be my sister. We head out the door and walk for about three minutes to get to the reaping. Once there we sign in and head over to ou section. Both of us are 15.

"Hey!" My best friend and kissy's boyfriend, Tocka greets us. I give him a quick fist bump and he gives Kissy a quick kiss and then we just hang out and talk for a little bit before the reaping stats. My other good friend Droll shows up just as the mayor steps up onto the stage. I start out paying attention but then I just drift off and find myself staring at Gwyna. I really like her but she doesn't even know I exist and plus she seems to think I'm gay, I don't really know why. Just as I think this she turns her head and looks straight at me. I quickly avert my eyes and stare back towards the stage where the mayor is wrapping up his speech and the escort is mounting the stage. She has quite the getup this year, a neon blue wig and a bright pink dress and to top it all of a very plastic smile. She introduces herself as Fifia; I think that she has been our escort for a few years.

"Ladies first" She says in her thick capitol accent with extra enthusiasm infused into her voice. She walks over to the girls' ball, quickly grabs a slip and then slowly walks back to the microphone.

"And your female tribute for the 104th hunger games is… Gwyna Florin" Oh no it can't be her! I think but there she is slowly walking up the aisle as the peacekeepers escort her to the stage. This is so not happening. But it is. She makes it up the stairs with a little help from the peacekeepers and then she announces her intentions to win before Fifia moves on to the boys.

"And your male tribute is… Cortho Dollin!" She happily announces and then waits in and awkward position for Cortho to come out. I wait for a few seconds for the poor kid to walk out but then I realize that it was my name she just called. I slowly walk out to the aisle and make it up the stairs still in shock. I'm going to the games how did this happen? But that's not the worst part, no not the worst by far. I'm going to the games with Gwyna the girl that I have had a crush on for forever and now if I want to make it out I will have to kill her. With that thought I decide that I will do whatever it takes to make sure that Gwyna will come out alive. Even die for her, which will probably happen. I will get you out of this Gwyna don't worry, I will.

**Gwyna Florin POV**

She just called my name. Oh. My. Gosh. She just called my name! My mind is screaming at me to move and by some miracle my feet start to move. I'm about halfway to the stage when I trip and a peacekeeper grabs me to keep me upright. That's when my ears start working again and I can hear everything that is going on in the square. There are lots of unintelligible sobs probably my brothers and Dolly, poor Croeth and Drane I hope that Dad doesn't make them drop out of school if I die in the games! Then I hear Jace screaming from his place on the edge of the fourteen year old section.

"Get your hands off of her! Gwyn! Gwyna! Let me out there!" He screams on the verge of hysterics I turn to look at him as the peacekeepers lead me to the stage. I put on my brave face and when the escort asks me if I'd like to say anything I step up to the mic confidently.

"Yes, I'm Gwyna and I plan on winning these games so you better watch out!" I say sounding way more confident than I feel. The escort moves on after that and when the boy is called I realize it's that gay boy who I caught staring at me during the mayor's speech. I quickly shake his hand and then walk into the justice building where I am shoved into a small but cozy room to say my goodbyes.

The first person to come in is Jace who is very angry, of course this just makes me think of how cute he looks when he's angry. He rushes over to me and grabs my hands and asks if I'm ok and then gives me a really big hug and we just sit there like that silently comforting each other until the peacekeeper comes and in and makes him leave. As the door closes behind him I realize that I might have just missed the last opportunity to tell him how I feel.

Before I can dwell on it too much the door opens and my mother and brothers walk into the room. My brothers are a complete mess. They are still sobbing uncontrollably and take them both into my lap and comfort them and promise to try to come back for them. Then I set them on the couch and approach my mom. I tell her to make sure that the boys stay in school no matter what but I doubt that she will actually stand up to my father if it comes down to it which just makes me want to come back even more. I have to win these games for Croeth and Drane no matter what. They leave and Dolly comes in. We don't really talk just sit there next to each other and take in the little bit of time we still have together. She wishes me luck and tells me that she knows that I can win and then exits when the peacekeeper tells us that time is up. I just hope that I can make it back here soon I don't know how long my brother's will last without me there to protect them.


	9. Can't Believe It: District 5 Reapings

**A/N: Wow so i was so excited that i almost forgot an author's note! Well anyways sooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner i have been sooooooo busy! Only two weeks of school left yay! Also Review please! I want to know what you think of the story and the tributes and the more you review the longer you will survive (probably) Well anyways here is district 5 some good characters here :) can't wait for the reapingings and the capitol lol and I'm the one writing them! So anyways enjoy and review hopefully i will update soon!  
**

**Desiree Wyverna POV**

"Desiree! Wake up!" My little sister, Poppy, who is seven is pulling on me trying to wake me up.

"What?" I ask her still groggy.

"You have to get ready for the reaping mommy said!" She says and then rushes out of my room giggling. Ugh the reaping, my first one actually. If my name wasn't in the reaping ball so many times I might actually be happy, but I can't because I've already got my name in the ball as many times as is possible and I'm only twelve! I really hope that I don't get picked; mom and dad already work way too much to keep our family fed and clothed.

I force myself to stop thinking about it as I step into our small bedroom and take a quick bath in the lukewarm water that my mom probably had to go get from the well three blocks away just so we could be clean for the reaping. My family is pretty poor, not that that bothers me much. I am just fine and my friends don't care either considering most of them aren't much richer than us.

I pull on an old and worn sundress and a pair of sandals. I think I look okay. It's not like we have that much money to buy new clothes so it will just have to do. I walk out into our very small kitchen where my mom and siblings are all eating breakfast together. It's nice to have my mom home and able to help me watch over all of my siblings.

"Where is dad?" I ask sweetly as I grab a tessarae roll and some fruit too eat.

"He sleeping" My youngest brother Theo, who is 5, says through his food-filled mouth.

"Chew with your mouth closed Theo!" My sister, Jade who is 11 scolds. She is the most helpful of all my family and helps me watch everyone most of the time.

"How long until the reapings?" I ask my mom, she's probably the only one who will know anyways.

"They start in three hours," she replies, "Think we should get there a little early since it's your first reaping after all."

"That sounds good!" I respond happily, "Will I have time to go see Juno before we leave?" I add politely, it's the best way to get my mom to agree with something.

"Sure honey, Why don't you invite her and Quincy to head over to the reapings with us?" She replies with a question. This is better than I could have hoped for! Juno is my best friend and Quincy is also one of my friends that I have a very secret and very big crush on. I love to spend time with them and my other friends of course too but Juno and Quincy just get me better than anyone else I know.

"Okay great!" I say and hop out of my chair and skip to the door and head out of the house to go find Juno. She lives about a block away from me and the walk to her house is short. I knock on the door and wait for someone to answer.

"Desiree! Hey what's up?" Juno says, her head sticking through the door.

"Juno! Do you want to walk to the reapings with me?" I ask enthusiastically.

"Yeah sure just a sec," she responds with just as much enthusiasm. "Mom I'm going to the reapings with Desiree!" She shouts into the house and then steps out of the house closing the door behind her.

"Come one let's get out of here before she comes after me" Juno says happily. We head over to Quincy's house which is about a two minute walk away. We talk about all the latest news around our class and what's going on in our families currently.

"You don't think I'll get reaped do you?" I ask her. "I'm just so worried I've put in so much tessarae!"

"Of course not!" She replies, "You will be fine just think of how many times the 18 year olds must have their name in that reaping ball!" The thought comforts me a little but only a very little bit I'm still very worried. We make it to Quincy's house and knock on the door. After about a minute his mom answers the door.

"Oh hi girls what brings you here today?" She asks kindly. I really like her she is very sweet.

"Oh we were just wondering if Quincy could come with us to the reaping" I reply calmly and kindly hoping that she'll allow him to come.

"Oh of course let me go get him!" She replies happily. "Quincy Juno and Desiree are here for you!" she shouts up the stairs to him. He comes racing down the steps a few seconds later and meets us at the door.

"Thanks mom!" he says and then closes the door turning to us "So what's new?" He asks casually. I am just reminded of all the reasons I like him. Luckily for me Juno has an answer and we all start walking back to my house just chatting about everything. We make it inside and by then my whole family is up and ready to go. We all walk to the square where the reaping is and I give all of my family big hugs before getting into the check in line with Quincy and Juno.

We each get our fingers pricked and then we all head to the twelve year old section. We wait for what seems like the longest time and by the time the mayor finally steps onto the stage I am really freaking out. What if I get picked!

**Colton Redfield POV**

"Wake up Colton!" My older brother screams at me standing intimidatingly over my bed. "The reaping starts in twenty minutes and you slept straight through breakfast!" He is still shouting as he exits my room and I pull myself out of bed to get dressed. I have to be quick Aunt Deanne will be very mad if I am late. I live with my aunt since my parents are both dead. My brother lives here too although he looks nothing like me and sometimes I wonder if we really are related we look nothing alike and our personalities are complete opposites. He is attractive and popular and flirty while I am tiny and shy and afraid of most people.

I pull on my plain white shirt and black shorts and then rush downstairs where my aunt and brother are waiting for me. We all walk to the reapings and then I get checked in. My brother just walks off to his section without even wishing me luck. Wow what a great brother I have. I think to myself as I walk to the thirteen year section where my best, and only friend, Kaylani, is waiting. We talk about random stuff for a few minutes. She is the only person that I can really talk to usually I just sit silently or spit out a few really fast words. Most people think that I am mentally challenged but trust me it's nothing like that.

The mayor mounts the stage and makes his boring speech and then finally welcomes up our escort. I swear they get weirder every year. This year our escort is surprisingly normal… He introduces himself as Vertigo Flyleaf, I resist the urge to laugh, but he remains relatively calm and his clothes aren't too ridiculous just very bright. He is wearing a yellow and blue shirt with some very bright green pants which is bright but not actually too terrible.

"Our female tribute for this year is… Desiree Wyverna" Wow he really gets down to business. Some poor girl from the 12s section walks up to the stage and I can tell that she is upset although I give her credit for not completely breaking down in front of everyone. No one volunteers, big surprise. Vertigo quickly moves on to the boys heading over to the boys reaping ball quickly grabbing a slip and opening it quickly and reading off the name.

"Your male tribute is… Colton Redfield!" He states and my jaw drops. I am incapable of thinking for a few moments and then I close my jaw and walk up to the stage silently wishing for someone to volunteer. By the time I reach the stage I am just hoping that my brother will volunteer for me. No such luck I look out to him and he is just standing there flirting with some annoying and yet attractive girl with dark brown hair. I give him my best glare until the escort and peacekeepers drag me into the justice building where I say my goodbyes.

My aunt comes in but my brother doesn't. Good I think to myself I hope that I never have to see that jerk again. He will pay for this oh he will pay. If only I actually had a chance at getting home which of course I don't I'm a bag of skin and bones that has never even touched a weapon in my life my only asset is that I never talk and can be sneaky if I have to. Man I really hope that luck is on my side this time…

**Desiree Wyverna POV**

I was reaped. I was reaped and no one volunteered to save me. I'm going to die. These are my thoughts as I'm escorted back into the justice building to say my goodbyes. That other boy Colton was only 13 too! This is crazy! He gave a really good glare to this one boy in the 18 year old section who was flirting with some girl. I wonder if they are related, they look nothing alike…

The first person to come into my room is my dad quickly followed by my mom and all of my siblings. They all run over to me and just start crying on me even Theo who clearly has no idea what is going on. I keep myself from crying and comfort them all and look to my parents who are very obviously upset.

"Keep them safe" I tell them and then turn to my siblings and tell them that I will be back soon. Everyone except for Jade buys it they don't know any better. I hope that Jade can keep my parents working and keep food on the table for everyone at this point I know that I am going to die there is no way I stand a chance against all of the trained careers! Even I can't find anything positive about this situation. A peacekeeper comes in and escorts everyone out and I am left to myself for a few minutes before Juno, Quincy, Wendy, Cobalt, Opal, Kenton, and Kiwi all charge into the room. Wendy, Opal, and Kiwi are crying but thankfully Juno and Quincy show no signs of tears. Cobalt and Kenton have obviously pulled it together but I can see tear stains on their cheeks. I give them all hugs and they all give me advice on how to survive but we all know that I probably won't make it back, alive that is. I make it almost all the way through their goodbyes before I break down and Quincy comes and hugs me until they drag him out unhappily. I cherish the last moments I will probably ever spend with him and as he is dragged out I hear him whisper something to me. It takes me a while but I finally figure it out.

"I like you Desiree" That's all he said but it's enough to break my heart and make my desire to win even stronger. If only I was older…


	10. I'll Be Back: District 1 Reapings

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been so long i have just been swamped with school don't worry just one more week! YAY! Oh and I'll try to keep updating quickly but it's finals so i make no promises... Also sorry that this one is so short i hope you still like it anyways! Let me know what you think in a REVIEW! I want to know what you think and if you review i will! Oh and I'll probs want to keep your character around longer if you do... Just sayin' So anyways here is district one! I tried to come up with a title that would work for both tributes but i couldn't so i just based it off of one... Which you ask? Well read to find out! SO let me know if you like it and yeah enjoy! :)  
**

**Felicity Lilia POV**

I wake up and peer out of my window from the second floor over the fancy buildings of district 1. I hate the people in my district most of them are just self obsessed cocky and trained killers. I am not any of those things. Sure I will put effort into my looks but I'm not totally focused on them and the prospect of going into the games is terrifying! Those people who volunteer are practically suicidal I mean only like 15% of the people who volunteer ever make it out alive.

"Felicity time to start getting ready for the reaping!" My mother shouts from downstairs. I love her but she is just as self-obsessed as everyone else in this godforsaken district if only I lived in district 4 or 6 or any district where everyone actually has to work and doesn't spend all their time keeping up with weird fashions or criticizing others' looks. I pull myself out of bed and walk down the hallway and down the stair to where my mother is waiting. She smiles at me and hands me a nice big breakfast. My family is pretty well off I mean we're not rich by 1 or the capitol's standards but we are never starving and we can always afford nice new clothes. My mom likes that.

After I eat my mom leads me upstairs and I spend the next two hours in my room with her picking out a perfect outfit and doing my hair and make-up and making me look perfect for the reaping. Once we are done there is still thirty minutes until the reaping so I leave my mom to finish prettying herself up and head to my closest friend, Daria's, house. I knock on the door and she immediately opens and we run up to her room where we talk about non self-obsessive things and what's up with us until her parents yell at us to go to the reaping. I hate the reapings they are horrible and the worst is when all those self obsessed jerks volunteer.

I check in and Daria and her little brother Gleam follow in suit. Daria and I head to the 16 year old section and Gleam goes to the 14 year old section. The only good news about living in district 1 is that someone always volunteers for you if you get reaped. Well almost always. The mayor takes the stage and I try to appear interested in his speech but really I'd rather watch grass grow, it'd be less boring than this. After 15 minutes he is done and the escort comes up to pick the girl's name. Apparently neon colors and body piercings are in right now because she is literally covered in piercings on her ears, nose, and even on her lips! She is also wearing a neon blue wig with a neon yellow dress that is much less than flattering and neon pink knee high boots. Jeez I can't believe they let this lady be escort for such a prestigious district as one.

"Welcome district one and happy hunger games!" She screams in her shrill voice. This is met with a series of enthusiastic whoops and rounds of loud applause. It's sick. She finally calms everyone down and goes over to the reaping ball to grab the unlucky girl's name. Not that it will matter one pretty much always has a volunteer.

"Your female tribute for the 104th hunger games is…" Won't she just hurry up already say the name! "Felicity Lilia!" She happily announces. That's funny I think she just said my name… SHE SAID MY NAME! I'm in shock Daria is nudging me but my feet are rooted to the ground and after about a minute a peacekeeper comes over and literally drags me up to the stage. The escort asks for volunteers. Of course someone will volunteer for me! It's one after all. No one does though and that's when I really lose it, in my mind of course. I'm mentally screaming and tearing out my hair knowing that I will probably die but on the outside I'm starting to smile and I even wave at the crowd. What am I doing? Why am I waiting? I hate all of those people who don't have to go into the games and don't have to go and kill a bunch of kids and probably get killed in the process it's sick and gross and I want no part of it. Unfortunately that choice was not left up to me.

I am escorted back to the justice building and my mom and dad come in and say goodbye with little crying impressively. They wish me luck tell me they are supporting me and leave. Daria is more realistic she cries for a little, wishes me good luck and gives me a really big hung until the peacekeepers drag her out literally kicking and screaming. I have to admire that girl.

**Cane Glitterson POV**

"Come on Cane! You have to finish this before the reaping!" My mentor and best friend Hector yells at me egging me on in my weapons training. My last weapons training I, Cane Glitterson, will be volunteering today to continue my father's legacy of winning. I can do it, I've been training since I was 8 in the district 1 career program where my father, a former victor, helps to mentor other future victors like me. Of course I got Hector as my personal mentor and since he's my best friends it motivates me to do well all of the time.

"Good job that's all for today go get ready for the reaping you have twenty minutes" Hector says officially concluding our session. I grab some water and take a sip and then dump the other half down my face and sweaty neck. I sigh and then head out of the door to walk back to my house in victor's village. One upside to winning is that I won't have to move. Oh I can't wait until I come home a winner. I head to my room shower quickly pull on a fresh career program uniform and head down to the reaping.

After I check in and go to the 18 year old section I spot my other best friend Elysia. I walk up and tap her on the shoulder and laugh as she whirls trying to find me.

"Not funny Cane!" She frowns at me. "I really wish that you weren't going to volunteer today. What if you get killed?" she adds.

"I'll be fine don't worry I'll be back before you know it!" I confidently reassure her. We are very close and she is a really great friend but I just can't understand why she wouldn't want me to volunteer and not pursue the only chance I'll have for getting my own fame. This is one thing my dad can't do for me. I wish that she would just understand and go along with it instead of constantly nagging me about it.

We chat for a little while longer until the mayor takes the stage. I just ignore him and check out some of the other girls in my area. Maybe if I win I'll date them. Who knows I'll be so famous everyone will want me… I pull back to reality as some random 16 year old gets dragged up to the stage by a peacekeeper. When no one volunteers I admit I'm a little surprised. She seems shocked but pulls it together enough to smile and wave out at everyone. Perhaps she'll get some sponsors. Maybe she'll even make a good ally.

"Your male tribute is… Liam Knauts!" She shouts out unfazed by the less-than-satisfactory response of the last tribute picked. Before he can even make it out of his section I do what I have been preparing to do since I could hold a weapon.

"I volunteer!" I shout out running towards the stage. Once I get there I flash a winning smile out at the crowd and state my name "Cane Glitterson future hunger games champion!" I have no problem saying it they'll all find out soon. I'm up for this challenge beware all who get in my way I'm in it to win it. This will be a fun challenge…

My parents come into my goodbye room and wish me luck and give me fighting and sponsor winning tips before heading back out. They have no fears or doubts, I'll be back. Next to come is Elysia who is upset but not surprised. She wishes me luck and gives me a hug while I assure her that I'll be back soon and not in a box. I'm going to win. I keep telling myself that as I am escorted to the train. I'm glad that Hector will be here with me for this whole crazy and awesome ride. Don't worry district one I'll be back soon.


	11. Fate: District 2 Reapings

**A/N: Oh my gosh it's been 5 days! I'm sooooo sorry! I have been going crazy getting ready for my finals which will be done thursday and then i will be able to update sooner i promise! Well anyways there's only 3 more reapings left yay! And the story is laready 20,000 words! OMG! So excititng! Well anyways this reaing is like super long... Sorry! THere was just so much good backstory here! I wonder if y'alls can find the two reasons why it's called fate... Review and tell me maybe there will be a prize... Hehe. Well anyways here is the reapings and thanks for reading these author's notes who knows maybe I'll put interesting stuff here... So anyways read and review and i love all of you people who reviewed last chapter! Let's try for 45 reviews? I think we can do it! Well that's all so enjoy! I'll try to update soon! District 8 is up next (if you were wondering... you know who you are...) So yeah love you guys, sorry, and review! Especially the makers of Poppy and Skanner i want to make sure i did them right!  
**

**Poppy Dazzles POV**

This is my year. I think as I turn off my alarm and put on my training clothes and head out the door. Even though today is the reaping I have to go for a run and do some training. It wouldn't be good to appear weak during the reaping and besides if I don't my father will probably beat me. He is generally a nice person but he can be very brutal and can't stand anyone disobeying him. That is of course why he beats me when I don't train. My whole family has won the games and now it's my turn. I try to clear my head as I move my feet faster into a jog but the memories come anyways.

I remember my first reaping. I volunteered because I had just gotten beaten that morning for saying I hated training and my father had been yelling at me that I would volunteer and that I would train. I thought for sure that I was supposed to volunteer luckily for me some 18 year old beat me to the stage. The beating after the reaping was the most brutal one I've ever experienced though. My father was screaming all kinds of bad insults at me while smacking me with his fists and a belt too. My brothers knew better than to try to stop him in one of his rages but I still wish someone had stood up for me, story of my life.

After that I never complained about training and I strived to become the best in the entire district. I have accomplished my goal and I know that this year I have to volunteer. I can do it and I can win. With one of my brothers probably being my escort getting sponsors should be no problem and after that all I have to do is survive and kill 23 other tributes… Nothing new… Well mostly.

I snap out of my strategies and find myself running along the street where my ex-boyfriend Robin lives. I broke up with him two weeks ago because he completely broke down and stated begging me not to volunteer. Too bad he was a nice guy just too weak. Besides he was holding me back from doing the one thing I know that I can do. Win the games. Be prepared tributes you have no idea what's coming for you.

An hour later I make it back to my house sweaty but happy. My father grumpily tells me to take a shower and I nod and run up the stairs. At the top I run into Felix, my second oldest brother who just won the games last year at 18.

"Whoa there Poppy, what's the rush?" He laughs and grabs onto my shoulders steadying me and turns me as he sidesteps around me to head down the stairs.

"Good luck and pay more attention if you do that in the games you will probably get killed!" He says before releasing my shoulders and heading off down the stairs. I roll my eyes and walk down the hallway to my room. We have the nicest house in the entire district, well besides the other victors. My brothers and I each have our own rooms and bathrooms with running hot water and fancy showers. I pull off my sweaty clothes and step into the shower and let the hot water wash off all traces of my hard labor. I step out of the shower and warm air blasts drying me off quickly and blowing me long brown hair all around my face.

I pull on my fancy reaping outfit and nice heels before looking at myself in the mirror. The outfit looks great and my skinny and muscular body looks the best it ever has. Some people might say that I am way too skinny but I disagree I think that being skinny is the most attractive way to be. I look at my face and frown I need to cover up those scars. I rush into the bathroom and apply plenty of make-up until all my scars have disappeared and my eyes are darkly outlined and highlighted with eyeliner and eyeshadow. I put on a little bit of blush to make my cheeks appear beautifully rosy and then douse myself in rose scented perfume. I look at myself in the mirror again and decide that I look very good. After Carefully inspecting every aspect of my outfit and face I leave my room and head down the stairs to grab a quick bite to eat before heading out to the reaping.

When I get to the kitchen I find my whole family already finishing up their lunches. I walk in and grab a small sandwich from the counter and join them at the table. My oldest brother, Bronze, is discussing the games with my dad who appears very angry. He must have just learned that he won't be mentoring this year. Thank goodness I don't want to have to deal with his temper while doing the final preparations for the games. I'll be stressed enough. Felix is just sitting quietly next to my dad trying not to draw attention to himself. I understand his reasoning when Dad's in a mood like this it doesn't take much to set him off into a beating. My mother is sitting at the end of the table staring into space. She does this a lot during her games she received a serious head injury and never quite recovered which means she will often retract into her own world. I'm not sure why my dad stayed with her maybe he just admired that she won but they are just so different in personality.

"Poppy hurry up you need to be in the square in fifteen minutes!" My father yells at me. I nod and take one last bite of my sandwich before standing up and heading to the door.

"Good luck honey we'll be watching" My mother says dreamily only half in our world. I won't ever understand why she does this, just drifting off. The only person who can really snap her out of it is surprisingly Felix. His games were the only ones she was able to fully watch without drifting in and out unexpectedly.

I walk to my best friend Glitz's house. She answers when I knock and shouts that she is leaving then heads out with me to go to the reaping.

"Why did you come and get me?" she asks curiously. She's right I'm not sure why I mean I could have gotten there quicker if I didn't walk over to her house. Victor's village is right next to the square while her house is 5 minutes away.

"I figured that the best ought to stick together." I reply. It's the truth we are the best and I'm certainly not above showing it off. "Besides no one can top our skills"

"True I'll be rooting for you the whole time!" She replies excitedly to me.

"I would hope so after all no one else will be good enough to be worth your attention!" I jokingly reply. There is some truth to it though I mean most districts never train for the games and even if they do I am certainly the best there is. At least from my district and we are generally more skilled than the one tributes who are way to pampered to survive without a constant stream of supplies. I've watched their games, after two days without supplies they generally end up getting into a fight and dying. After all they would never go down without a fight or admit to their need of supplies to even make it through alive. Hah I am so much tougher than those little pampered brats. Just wait.

We sign in and head to our section. When we arrive everyone immediately parts to allow us to the front. I give a few of them powerful glares or cocky smiles they all know who I am and how dangerous I can be. I have inherited a little bit of my dad's temper although I can control it much better than he can. When the escort finally comes up and announces the name I'm ready.

"Your female tribute is K-"

"I volunteer!" I scream out and run up to the stage before anyone else can even try to volunteer. Not that they would especially after I just ran at full speed up to the stage in three inch heels not even stumbling. Like I said I'm the best and I have no problem showing it.

"Wow um what's your name?" The shocked escort stutters out. He looks incredibly ridiculous with that shocked look on his face while his whole outfit is covered in knife shaped scales if I wasn't on the stage I would laugh. The capitols odd fashion sense I will never understand.

"I am Poppy Dazzles I am the best of the best and I plan on winning" I state confidently and dangerously half glaring half smiling at the crowd and the cameras. I can so do this.

**Skanner Maliss POV**

"Skanner close up the shop we need to head to the reaping like now!" My older brother, Wacher shouts from the back out to me. I finish discussing the many properties of diamonds with our most frequent and favorite costumer, Garey Marson, he always has a diamond for us to cut and he always helps us do things in the shop. I suppose he is the closest thing to a friend I have. My parents both died in the games I try not to think about it too much. My father got my mother pregnant whenhe was sixteen and she was fifteen. They were kicked out of their houses and two years later he decided to volunteer in the games to try to get money for him and my mom and Wacher. He made it to the top eight before he was killed by another career without even knowing that he was going to have another son. Eight months after his death I was born. Three months later my mom was reaped into the games. She refused to be a career and was killed in the bloodbath by an angry career leaving me and my brother to be raised in a community home. I don't remember anything about either of my parents and the only proof that I have that they existed is the pictures that Wacher and I keep around our small small room in the community home.

Both of us hate the games but decided to train after we got beat up one too many times by the bullies at the community home. Nobody messes with us anymore it helps that both of us are about 6 feet tall and very muscular. Wacher is 18 and can't wait to be 19 so he can become my legal guardian and we can move out of the community home. I am only 16 and I can't wait to get out of here too.

I lock the door and then head into the back to change for the reaping. We avoid the home as much as possible all we have there is bad memories and dumb kids. We walk to the reaping together and sign in. At that point we head out to our separate sections and I look for Alice, my beautiful and amazing fiancé. I know that I'm young to be getting married but she is eighteen and ever since I beat up some dumb peacekeeper who kept trying to grab her and wouldn't take no for an answer we have been uncontrollably in love. Her dad owns the diamond shop we work in and threatened to fire me when he found out but we don't care. When I proposed she screamed with joy and said yes immediately. I know that we are perfect for each other and she and Wacher are like siblings already.

The escort mounts the stage in a unitard covered in silver scales shaped like daggers what a weirdo. He starts to call out some girls name but before he can even say the first syllable some girl from the seventeen section volunteers and runs full speed up to the stage in her high heels. That is determination. The escort is shocked and he looks so stupid with his odd look and crazy outfit. The capitol is so strange they seem so bloodthirsty and yet at the same time they are so stupid I can't believe that they are really the ones controlling the games. He asks the girl for her name and just like any typical career she says that she will win. She has a slight edge though her whole family is victors that will make her tough to beat in the arena, for whoever has to go against her. The escort nods and moves on to the boys. I get nervous I just hope he doesn't pick me it will ruin everything!

"Your male tribute is… Skanner Maliss" He levelly announces. Crap! I slowly walk up to the stage waiting for a volunteer. By the time the escort has to ask I know that I'm screwed. I fight the urge to drop my jaw and instead put on an angry scowl and stick out my hand sharply to shake the girl's hand. We are then escorted inside.

My first visitor is Wacher. He isn't crying but he's close I almost feel bad for him but he didn't volunteer for me. I wish I could hate him but he's the only family I've got at least he's safe now.

"I'm so sorry Skanner," he says his voice starting to break, "I should have volunteered. I should have done anything to keep you fr-from going in there!" He shouts at himself breaking down into tears and slamming his fist on his face cursing himself.

"Stop! Wacher there's nothing you could have done it was you or me and at least this way you can look after Alice and be free of the community home! Stop blaming yourself it's not your fault it's the capitol's and I will be coming home!" I half shout have talk. And grab his hands pulling him out of his self destructing cycle. I can do this I can. A peacekeeper comes in and Wacher leaves still crying and cursing I wish that I could give him more comfort but I can't and I'm too frustrated with him to try. It's not his fault and he needs to stop blaming himself that kind of stuff drives me crazy! The next person to come in is Alice. She is crying hysterically and runs right to me and starts talking through her sobs.

"I-I'm so sorry Skanner!" She cries. I don't understand why is she apologizing?

"Why? What's going on?" I ask her nervously. I don't know why she's acting like this I mean sure I'm going to the games but something else must be going on.

"I'm pregnant" She says and then bursts into more violent sobs her whole body shaking her tears soaking my shoulder. But I'm no longer paying attention. Pregnant! There is no way this is happening! It was only once. Once! This can't happen not to us! I feel my expression go blank as I wrap my arms around my fiancé. Why did this have to happen to us?

"It's okay" I tell her, "We will make it through this. I will come home and then we can be a real family and until then Wacher will take care of you. I promise." I almost break down but I stay strong until a peacekeeper comes in and takes her away. Once she is gone I allow myself to scream and throw pillows at the glass items in the room. By the time my hour is up every breakable item in the room is lying in pieces on the floor and I am ready to go kick some capitol butt. The first step is to team up with the careers and so when I see Rosie in the hallway I stick my hand out and ask.

"Alliance?" she looks me over then smiles and shakes my hand.

"Welcome to the careers." She says happily and I immediately know that I made a good decision. I will be able to survive with the careers at my side and when the time comes I will fight them and become the victor. I will do anything to get back the Alice and our child. There is no way I'm letting that baby grow up without a father. No way. Of all the chances, fate is obviously teasing me right now.


	12. What Are the Odds: District 8 Reapings

**A/N: Aaaaahhhh I'm sooooo sorry guys! It has been 8 days! Please don't kill me! I really have no excuse for not updating except for being lazy, and busy. I am very sorry for the delay but i really hope you like these two! Only two more left after this one and then on to the capitol! YAY! Well anyways thanks to all you who reviewed we did it! We got to 45 (46 actually!) yay! Thanks to you reviewers and please review for this chapter too! I promise that the next update will be sooner seeing as now I'm on summer break so I PROMISE to update! Well thanks and I promise that I'm not giving up on you all! Well I'll end this now, here is district 8 and don't forget to review (maybe we can get to 55 this time?) Well anyways enjoy!  
**

**Berkley Thomas POV**

"Berkley we need to leave, NOW" My older sister, Victoria, calls from downstairs. I sigh and set down my pencil and give one last look to the new dress design I was working on. I love designing it is my hobby as well as my job and so despite that I don't have to work today I have spent all morning working on perfecting the design for this particular gown. It's almost done. It is a floor length evening style gown that flows out from the waist and has some tresses near the bottom. It has an open back and medium thick straps and intricately stitched designs on the upper half. I can't wait to show it to my parents they will be proud. My whole family works as clothing designers it pretty much runs through our blood. I can't wait to be nineteen and stop worrying about the hunger games and to be finally taken seriously as a designer.

I cross my room and give myself a quick look-over in the mirror. My plain and thankfully modest blue dress brings out my brilliantly blue eyes and also makes my strawberry blonde hair pop. It has short sleeves and buttons up at the top and drops down to just about my knees. I suppose some people might think that I am pretty but I've never really thought of it that way. I mean I suppose that I am attractively tall and skinny but I don't really want that kind of attention. Satisfied with my appearance I open my bedroom doors and head down the stairs to meet my sister.

"Finally" she huffs, "I was almost going to go up there to get you!" I roll my eyes classic Victoria. She is wearing a very bright red dress that hugs her curves and her chocolate brown hair is plaited into a neat braid to the side of her face. I would never wear something like that but I'm not anything like my sister. I mean we don't even look that much alike, besides out blue eyes that is.

"If you were in that much of a rush you could have just left me you know" I retort. It's not like she'll stick with me once we get to the reapings anyways.

"Don't be silly." She replies smiling, "I just want to make sure my little sister isn't late!" She always teases me like this although really I am a good three inches taller than her she will always call me little, sisters. As soon as we leave the house one of my best friends Madilynn catches us and links her arm in mine.

"Hey, you ready for the reaping?" She asks cheerfully. That is the best thing about my friends they are all just as kind and carefree as I am. Well as I am around everyone except Victoria, we just rub each other the wrong way, a lot.

"Yeah I just hope none of us get chosen!" I exclaim of course the probabilities of one of us getting chosen is not very high considering neither of us take tessarae but it could still happen. After all last year one of the past victor's children was reaped and there are only three living victors in eight and only one of them is actually married so the chances of that were very, very small.

"I'm sure we won't!" Madilynn replies. That's another good thing about her, she always thinks positively about things.

"Finger" The peacekeeper at the registration desk says in a monotone. I thrust out my finger and he pricks it and then releases it and moves on to the next child in line. That is the one thing I hate the most about the games, children are sent into an arena to kill each other. The inhumanity is sick, what's worse is that some people actually train for these things. The thought makes me want to throw up.

Madilynn and I head over to the seventeen year old section where our other friends are waiting. Amy and Blair greet me with a smile and a quick hug and then we all fall into talking about the latest fashions and our newest designs and so on. All of us love fashion which is just another reason we all get along so well. I am happy to talk about anything besides the reaping it helps me from thinking of the worst, one of us getting reaped.

After a few minutes the mayor steps onto the stage to deliver his usual boring speech. By the end I am grateful for the escort who flounces onto the stage in an unreasonably good mood. She introduces herself as Mystique Gem of course we all know that she has been eight's escort for the past four years. She must really like our district or something, usually escorts are moved up to two or four by this time but who knows. In my musing I missed her walking over to the girls reaping ball and thankfully I am alert when she reads out the name of the 'lucky' tribute.

"Berkley Thomas" She reads excitedly and then immediately starts looking for me in the crowd. I stand still for a minute processing and then with a nudge from Madilynn I walk up to the stage slowly and shocked. I try to pull myself together but when she congratulates me on stage for being this year's tribute I can't help it a few tears drip from my eyes down my cheeks before I can stop them. I am probably going to die. I should be looking at this positively but I just can't. I will probably never see eight again and I will probably never become a fashion designer. I almost slip into self-pity but then I remember that I'm on television and I wipe the tears from my cheeks and wait silently for the boy to be called. What are the odds.

**Levin Eliot POV**

"Levin we're leaving!" My snotty older brother, Callum, shouts to me before leaving. I hear the door slam a few seconds later. Thank god. I turn back to my notebook and focus on writing the last line of my latest poem. I hear a small creak and then I seen my sister's small shadow over my paper.

"Levin, will you take me to the reaping?" She asks sweetly. I love her, Lucy, that is. She is only fourteen and she pretty much depends on me to help her get through all the tough days our family has. Things didn't used to be this tough. My mother was from a wealthy family but they disowned her when she married my father, three kids and seven years later he started to not want to be a father to us. He fell to drinking and my mother still stays with him because she doesn't want her family to be right about him. I think that she should just move on but she won't. My father pretty much hates me. I'm glad he's almost never home because when he is around he just abuses me. He always tells me to be more like Callum. Ick.

"Sure just let me get dressed" I reply. I quickly pull on an old plaid shirt and some jeans and some old boots. I brush my hair out of my face and look at myself in the mirror. I am quite thin but I have a few muscles. My ashy blonde hair is short on the sides but long on the top. Perhaps I should consider cutting it to make it even. My nose is crooked from when my dad punched me and broke it in his early drunk days. I look away from the mirror and grab my notebook and stuff it into my pocket. I'll write after the reaping. I open my door and meet Lucy in the kitchen. Looks like it's just us mom must have already left and who cares where dad is, I certainly don't.

Lucy and I walk down to the reaping together and after we get checked in I give her a big hug and send her to the fourteen year old section. I head to the seventeen section and end up standing behind a group of girls who I've decided are nice but not very observant. They talk about fashion until the mayor steps up. Eventually our escort, Mystique takes the mic and in the last four years I have decided that she is energetic and sweet just very delusional. She calls out some girl's name and the faces of all of the girls in front of me turn stony and sad. It must be one of them. Finally one of them, Berkley obviously, walks up to the stage. She keeps it together until the escort congratulates her and then she sheds a few tears. She manages to pull herself together before the boy's name is called. I am writing a few notes about her in my notebook so I almost miss the name. Almost.

"Levin Eliot" Mystique happily announces. For a minute I don't notice but I hear a little girls sobs and recognize them as Lucy's but why would she be crying? I look up from my notebook just as the escort says the name again.

"Levin Eliot, please come up to the stage dear"

Then it hits me. I am going to the games. I start to walk up to the stage holding onto the hope that maybe Callum will volunteer for me. Maybe just this once, by the time I am on the stage and facing the crowd I know that he won't volunteer for me. What are the odds that two seventeen year olds from the same district would get reaped, probably not very large. I shake hands with Berkley who has now calmed down and then I am whisked into the justice building.

First to come in is my mom and Lucy. They are still sobbing and my mom gives me a hug and tells me to try my hardest to make it back. Lucy just runs into my lap and sobs and tells me that I absolutely must come back and I tell her I will. At first I think I am lying but then I realize I really will try to get back for her and mom.

My dad comes in next and I can tell by the smell of alcohol on his breath that he is drunk. He calls me many terrible names and then hits me on the cheek before the peacekeepers come in and drag him away. The last thing he tells me is that he hopes I die, I was never as good as Callum and thank god that it was me who was picked not Callum and plenty of things that I'd rather not think about so I just push them out of my mind.

My last visitor is my best and only friend. She comes in wishes me luck and tells me she knows I can do it. She is only 16 but she is very feisty and doesn't care what anybody thinks of her. We have been best friends since she defended me from some boys harassing me for writing poetry and we have been really close ever since. I assure her I will try to make it back but before we can say anything else the peacekeeper drags her away and I am left with nothing. I look back into my notebook at all the notes I've taken on Berkley's personality and decide that she would be a good ally. I just hope that I can convince her that I am worth the trouble. Callum never comes to say goodbye. I am glad at least if I die I will never have to see that jerk's face again. What a nice thought.

As we are led to the train I look over at Berkley she could be pretty I guess. Not that it really matters now seeing as we will probably have to kill each other. What are the odds that two classmates would get chosen i think to myself, what are the odds.


	13. Try To Impress: District 4 Reapings

**A/N: Hey guys sorry i haven't given you anything new yet. I've been busy/lazy/tired but mostly lazy. Anyways You probably noticed that the title changes and stuff so that my story will hopefully not get deleted again. So i only have one more reaping left hooray! So after the last reaping will be the capitol stuff yay! Please review this chapter! Oh and if you want to review other chapters too i would LOVE that since i lost all of my other reviews! :( well anyways read and enjoy and then give me some reviews! Let's get this story moving again! :) Tell me what you think of these two tributes :) enjoy  
**

**Saralina Reed POV**

"Hurry up Leena I'm getting tired waiting for you out here!" I shout jokingly at my younger sister from the buoy that I'm hanging off of about 75 meters from the shore. She kicks harder and bobs up out of the water and grabs onto the buoy with me a few seconds later. As soon as her grip is mostly secure I send a big splash of water right into her face and she releases the buoy with one hand and splashes me back. This leads to a giant splashing war and after a good 10 minutes of us rowdily splashing each other and laughing hard I decide we should head back to shore. We have to get ready for the reaping; however much I hate it we have to go.

"I'll race you back!" I shout to Leena and then shove off of the buoy and begin swimming quickly back towards the shore. At least this way I can keep my mind off of the coming reaping.

"Not fair!" Leena shouts out and shoves off of the buoy too only seconds behind me. I reach the beach first although Leena is close behind. We grab our stuff from our secret little cave in the rocky cliffs just to the side of the beach and then race back to our house still in our suits. By the time we finally make it through our own front door we are both out of breath from running between the houses in the neighborhood. We are also half laughing after Leena almost got caught in our grumpy neighbor Mr. Kields's backyard. He started yelling at us and even called us dirty scum. Not that he stopped us we just kept running along through the backyards and alleyways like we always do on our way home from the beach.

"Where have you girls been?" My kind but stern mother, Rose, asks.

"We were just out for a swim." I nonchalantly reply while slowly edging past her towards the stairs.

"Well you better hurry to get ready the reaping starts in an hour and you missed lunch!" She shouts after us as we scramble up the stairs and into our rooms. I take a quick bath and then pull on my reaping outfit. Just a plain white dress with some green trim to match my eyes nothing too special it's not like I really like these games anyways.

After my uncle died in the games before I was born my mother started to see the games as cruel and sick. A view she passed on to me too. Although our district is generally a career district where people train for the games there are still many people who don't like the games. My uncle was stabbed in the back by one of his career pack allies on the fourth night of the games. At least the career that killed him was killed later in the games. I think that a person from district 9 won those games, an underdog for certain. Although I never actually watched his games I have seen the re-runs it was one of the capitol's favorite moments from those particular games. Especially since the only career to survive was the backstabber and he didn't even last that long after that.

I quickly glance over myself in the mirror and decide that at least the outfit doesn't make me look too terrible I actually look mildly pretty. Of course I'm only five feet tall although at least I don't look like a midget in this outfit I look older maybe even a little powerful. I pull my dark brown hair back into a neat pony tail and then head out of my room towards the kitchen I've just started to get hungry after missing lunch.

"Aha I thought that you'd be coming down here soon" is how my mother greets me as I walk into the kitchen. She shoves a plate with a slice of bread with some turkey on top over to me and I quickly gulp it down. As soon as I'm finished Leena walks into the kitchen and she looks so beautiful. She has pulled her brown hair back into a braid and her dress brings out her bottle green eyes, just like my own. She really looks amazing too bad it's only because of the hunger games.

After Leena eats we head down to the reapings together. After getting checked in I leave Leena to go to the fourteen year old section and I head to the sixteens section. I immediately find Ethan and Oranna and we talk about our lives and other random stuff until the mayor mounts the stage to give his speech. I allow my mind to wander as he discusses the rebellion and the start of the games and the second rebellion and the reinforcement of the games and so on. I hope that I'm not chosen today.

**Flyn Bronzing POV**

"Hugh" I grunt as I throw my spear across the room where it lands with a small thud and tear in the heart of the dummy I was aiming for. I smile and look to my trainer for advice.

"That was great Flyn I think you are ready" He says flatly. I think that my showing off has ceased to impress him. I shrug and retrieve the spear to try one more time before leaving. Once again the spear embeds itself directly in the heart of the other dummy I was aiming for. Satisfied I smile to myself and walk out of the training gym. Someone else will clean up after me they always do.

After a ten minute walk I reach my family's small shabby house near the edge of the city near the docks. I never minded being poor until I met Morgan. We met a few summers ago on a beach near the docks and really hit it off. We started dating soon after and it was the happiest I'd ever been. She was rich but grounded and I loved her so much. Eventually her mother pressured her into finding someone better and so she broke up with me. I never got over her that's why I train so hard. I am volunteering to be in the games so that when I win I can prove to Morgan that I am good enough for her.

When I walk into the house Lyra and Shell are already sitting and eating lunch. Shell is reading a book at the table her brown wavy hair slowly slipping down her face toward her food. Lyra on the other hand I loudly talking and boasting about me volunteering to my mother between bites pushing her dirty blonde hair behind her ears as she goes.

"Oh hey Flyn!" She happily exclaims, "I can't wait for you to win the games!" My mother rolls her eyes as she launches into another speech about how great I am and how there is no way that I can't win. Shell finally looks up from her book and stares at me. Shell is the complete opposite of Lyra and me. She not only has brown hair but she has grey eyes, supposedly inherited from our grandmother, and is rather pale, for someone in four that is. She is smarter than Lyra about the games and is always worrying about how I'll survive and is constantly warning me to be careful.

"Come eat with us Flyn." My mother requests sliding a plate with some fish and bread over to an empty chair and gesturing for me to sit. I gratefully oblige and once my plate is clean I excuse myself to get ready for the reapings.

I quickly take a bath in the lukewarm water from the pump outside and then dress in my nicest and yet still rather worn suit. I have to at least try to make a good first impression on the capitol and the other careers if I want to last and I certainly do. I quickly comb through my medium long dirty blonde hair and then head back out into our kitchen.

"You look lovely!" My mother explains examining my suit happily.

"Thank you. I'm hoping to make a good impression" I state nonchalantly, "Can I go find Julie and Kyle before the reaping?" Julie and Kyle are my two closest friends and I spend a good amount of time with them.

"Sure honey just don't be late like last year" she replies moving on to making some other type of food for tonight. Oh yeah, last year I remember. Last year Morgan and I were out on the beach all day and we showed up ten minutes late to the reaping. The peacekeepers and our parents weren't very happy. She broke up with me three months later. I clear my head before I leave the house to search for Julie and Kyle although I already know where to find them. Sure enough I see Kyle sitting on the edge of the dock as soon as I get there.

"Hey what's up?" I ask startling him out of his thoughts.

"Oh hi Flyn just thinking about the reaping you aren't really going to still volunteer are you?" He asks. We have been having this argument since I decided to volunteer after Morgan broke up with me.

"Yes of course!" I reply, same as always.

"I really don't think you should. If Morgan can't accept you the way you are now then she doesn't deserve you!" He says almost shouting by the end in anger.

"Of course I have to!" I shout, "I love Morgan and I can't let her get away from me!"

"Fine whatever" Kyle recedes shrugging his shoulders, "We should probably start heading to the reaping now"

"Alright we can grab Julie on the way" I reply smugly. We walk for five minutes before approaching the middle class neighborhood where Julie lives. We take a detour and stop by her house and I knock on the door.

"Oh hey guys" Says Julie as she opens the door, "I'm leaving!" She shouts inside before she closes the door behind her.

"Hi Julie how are you?" I ask politely.

"Oh just fantastic! You're volunteering this year!" She exclaims happily, "I mean you'll get to see the capitol and be rich and all that stuff I can't wait until next year when I volunteer!"

"Yeah sure." I reply Julie is pretty much a capitol lapdog just like the people from districts 1 and 2. She loves everything they do and can't wait until she can go into the games and see the capitol. I pity her when she goes into the games she probably won't get out. She's just not smart enough.

"I can't wait to see what our escort is wearing this year!" She exclaims and proceeds to talk about everything the capitol does for the rest of the time until the reaping starts.

The escort finally takes the stage to pick the boy's name. I try to block her highly annoying voice out of my head as I prepare to volunteer.

"You're boy tribute is D-" I interrupt her squeaky announcement.

"I volunteer!" I shout as loud as I can and then walk confidently and smugly up to the stage. I state my name happily and then stand there smiling broadly as she draws the girls' name.

"Saralina Reed!" She exclaims squeakily and I suppress the urge to cover my ears. Some girl comes up from the 16 year old section. She looks like she's going to cry. I almost feel bad for her but then again she will have to die if I'm going to win so I push sympathetic feelings to the side as she mounts the stage. I guess no-one's going to volunteer. It's too bad really.

**Saralina Reed POV**

I force my feet to move me up to the stage after my name is called and try to pull my expression into the most emotionless face I can manage. I hold my head up as I mount the stage and the escort congratulates me. I don't feel excited like her though I feel more like throwing up or crying or screaming or maybe all three at once. I shake the boy's hand and he grasps my hand tightly and shakes hard before pulling away. He volunteered which means that I'll have to look out for him from here on out. Too bad he seems like a nice guy.

I hold myself together as my family comes in to say goodbye and Leena gives me a small shell on a gold chain for my token. It's beautiful and I am glad to be taking a piece of home with me to the capitol where everything is so crazy and different. Ethan and Oranna come to say goodbye and then my room is silent for the rest of the hour as I sit there silently trying to decide how to survive.

The peacekeepers come and take us to the train and I head straight to my bedroom. It's big but I'm not in an exploring mood I just collapse on the bed and finally let myself cry. I hate the capitol and I hate Flyn and I hate the hunger games. But most of all I hate myself for not doing anything to get myself sponsors. I had better step it up or there's no way I'll ever make it out of this thing alive. Prepare to be impressed Saralina is ready to become a competitor in the games.


	14. Underestimating: District 12 Reapings

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to write this I've just been crazy busy! Oh and just a warning there are two cuss words in this chapter :0 I know i never cuss but this chapter definitely called for it you'll see what i mean. Oh and i have to make a major apology to the maker of Marigold I know you said that Marigold had a kid but i decided it was too hard to have her have a kid and no one know so i made it her sister i hope that's okay and I'm really sorry about that! I am oober sorry about the wait for this chapter i wanted to make sure it was good though. Oh and now we are to the capitol! I will hopefully have the train rides up soon maybe even today! :) Don't forget to review (thanks to those people who reviewed last chapter) and i will probably be putting a poll up on my profile for you to vote on your favorite tributes, it might not effect who will win but i do want to know maybe it will change some things... Thanks to those who read this! And i hope you enjoy this last reaping! (i might put all the reapings in order from 1-12 now that they are done so if the order changes don't freak out kay?) :) enjoy!  
**

**Marigold Lennox POV**

I wake up to the sound of my sister's baby Lotos screaming. No one in my house ever gets any sleep with her in the house. Not that I can really blame Lotos it's not her fault that her mother got pregnant after doing it with her boyfriend. Unfortunately by the time she found out they were already broken up. Not that I should judge I could very well be in the same position I'm not innocent or anything. After laying and thinking for a few more minutes I decide that trying to go back to bed is useless I might as well make use of the time I won't be spending sleeping. I trudge out of my room still in my longish cotton pajamas. I plod down the hallway my feet hardly making any sound due to the carpet running down the whole hallway. At the end of the hallway I turn to the left and pull open the dark stained wood door and step inside.

This is my secret training room. I've been training for the games since my brother died after volunteering when I was 10. I decided that I hate the games and would never volunteer but if I do get reaped I'd like to be prepared anything to give me an edge. I go straight to the large bookshelf occupying the entire back wall of the room and grab a book explaining different defense techniques in a combat battle. Bow and Arrow is my favorite weapon but it never hurts to be prepared.

After going over a few very complicated strategies I decide to try them out. I head over to the side of the room where we keep the weapons and grab a sword and drag a dummy out to the training space in the room's center. I spend the next hour trying to match the footwork and handling skills to the ones described in the book. I am interrupted by a loud series of claps and I turn abruptly sword raised in my hands ready to fight off whoever is there.

"Wow great job. Although the outfit could use some work" My good friend Bryan says from his casual position leaning against the doorframe.

"Nice to see you too" I sarcastically respond lowering the sword and smiling. He pushes himself off the door and comes over to where I am standing.

"Need some help cleaning up?" He asks casually glancing around at the torn up dummy and the pile of strategy books lying on the floor.

"Sure, if you can handle it" I reply with a slightly teasing undertone to my voice. Together we clean the whole room I put my sword away and start on the books while he drags the torn up dummy back to its corner. In ten minutes the room is just how it was when I entered a few hours ago.

"So, how do you feel about the reaping?" Bryan asks as we stride out of the room closing the door tightly behind us. While training is not specifically illegal it wouldn't do for people to find out that I am doing it especially being in district twelve.

"Same as always," I reply. I hate the games and he knows it luckily for me my family is very well off and so I have never had to take tessarae or worry about getting a job. Neither has Bryan although he doesn't hate the games as much as me. I don't mind though if he had lost a sibling he would understand not that I would wish that on any of my friends but it would be nice to be understood every once and a while.

"Well I should leave you to get ready then" He says "I was hoping to spend time with you and Jasmine before the reaping but I think you need the time to get ready."

"Yeah they probably won't like it if I show up to the reaping wearing this" I say gesturing to my slightly sweaty and not at all attractive sleepwear.

"Well, see you at the reapings then" Bryan says ending the conversation and walking down the hallway and out the door. I sigh it would have been nice to see them before the reaping bu I really do need to bathe and change.

I take a quick bath in the lukewarm water my mother dragged up for me. Unfortunately being relatively rich doesn't automatically give us warm running water. Actually we don't have running water at all no one does. Well except for the mayor that is. After my bath I go to my closet and pull out a shimmery gold tube top and my favorite pair of dark skinny jeans. I pull on my favorite black boots as well and then after glancing in a mirror to confirm that I look great I head to the kitchen.

My mother already thinking ahead of me has prepared a nice big lunch since I skipped breakfast training. I gulp the whole thing down and then decide to head out to the reaping. My mother assures me that her and my father and my sister will come along later but since none of them are eligible anymore I won't need to wait up.

I leave the house and after a short four minute walk I arrive in the square. There is already a line of kids waiting to be checked in so I step in the back and start looking around for people I know. I spot Bryan and Jasmine a few people up from me I guess they were able to hang out some beforehand. I don't mind not coming although Jasmine is my age and Bryan is two years older I think that they have a thing going I just wish they would grow up and admit they like each other already. Oh well it's not really my problem. I don't see Amaryllis anywhere so she must not be here yet. She is fifteen a year younger than me but she is very smart and not poor either so we get along quite well. I spy a few other people from my class but they are all rather poor and their worn clothes show it. At least I look great and not poor.

After checking in I head over to the sixteen year old section where Jasmine is standing. I catch her looking at Bryan and raise and eyebrow but she simply shrugs and asks me about my outfit. It's true I might be a little underdressed but I don't care the capitol can suck it up I hate them and their stupid hunger games too. I just hope that I won't get picked and have to participate. Finally the mayor takes the stage and begins his customary and boring reading of the Treaty of Treason. By the time the escort takes the mic I have almost fallen asleep five times and the escorts oddly feminine and screechy voice is very welcome.

"Hello I am Donathon Hazzlehoff and I am your escort for the 104th hunger games!" He screeches excitedly. Ick.

"Ladies first!" He squeals and then walks over to the reaping ball to secure the fate of some poor girl. I hope it isn't me anyone but me.

**Ronan Bane POV**

God I hate reaping days. I think to myself as I watch the clouds rolling over the forest from my perch high up in a tree. For starters it means the start of another hunger games. The hunger games are just sadistic and cruel and most definitely wrong. Whoever came up with the idea I would love to punch. I am currently hiding out in the forest past district twelve's border under the pretense of hunting so that I can escape my abusive father and drunken mother and the hunger dulled faces of my starving sisters. On a normal day I would just take the beating but today it would just be too much. I'm not too worried about someone I care about getting chosen since I only have one friend, Shay, he is closed off like me and so we get along. We are the misfits of our class and so we stick together it's easier to not get bullied if you have someone behind your back. I know if he was reaped I could volunteer but what I can't stand is if one of my sisters got reaped. I wouldn't be able to do anything and then I would have to watch them die while my father beats me for not doing anything and my mother drinks bottle after bottle of alcohol to forget it all. Life sucks.

I pull myself away from my depressing thoughts and start climbing down from my safe spot in the tree. I hate to go back home but someone has to take Shanna Kea and Avis to the reaping. Thankfully only Shanna is old enough to be reaped. I walk back to the fence and slip through an old hole. Some days I just climb over since the fence is never electrified but today slipping under just seems easier. When I reach the house I pause and take a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" My father yells as soon as my feet cross the threshold. He always knows exactly when I get home it's really creepy. This is why I have never escaped a beating.

"I was out hunting in the woods" I reply calmly.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING FOR US TO EAT?" he screams at me his breath smelling very slightly of alcohol that explains the yelling.

"I tried to get some but all the animals were too skittish." I reply struggling to keep my voice level. He doesn't believe me, not for a second.

"YOU SORRY-ASS GOOD FOR NOTHING WRETCH OF A SON!" He screams slapping me across the face and then punching me in the gut I brace myself for more but none come. I chance a glance up and see my father paused midway into a punch my oldest sister hanging onto him screaming for him to stop. This is not normal usually my sisters just retreat to their room and cry with each other until he finishes. I suppose Shanna has decided that it's reaping day and enough is enough. My father eventually gives in to Shanna and stalks away to the TV and plops down on our disintegrating couch to watch hunger games recaps.

I don't wait for him to change his mind I race to my room and get ready for the reapings quickly and then gather my sisters to go to the reaping. We leave without a word to my father or mother both of them are terrible and as soon as I'm able to I will be taking my sisters and leaving. They cannot stop me. Kea and Avis I drop off with one of our neighbors, the only one I would ever trust with them and then get in the line with Shanna to get checked in.

After getting checked in I walk straight to the sixteen year old section and stand next to Shay. Neither of us say much we are both too nervous to do much talking. Eventually the mayor takes the stage and after a long and boring speech, the same one we hear every year, he hands the mike off to our extremely odd escort, Donathon Hazzlehoff. He squeakily introduces himself and then goes straight to the girls' reaping ball. At least he moves faster than the mayor, I think to myself. He unfolds the paper slip and then reads out the name.

**Marigold Lennox POV**

"And your female tribute is… Marigold Lennox!" Donathon announces giddily. I freeze this is so NOT happening. Jasmine prods me lightly in the back and I walk slowly and hopefully confidently onto the stage. I put on a brave and fearless smile as I mount the stairs despite the fact that I feel like I'm going to puke.

Donathon congratulates me and moves right on to the boys I try to look confident and I think it's working I am a good manipulator after all. He calls out some random boys name and as he walks out from the sixteens' section another boy volunteers for him and rushes up to the stage. Like anyone else is going to try to steal his spot.

I almost overlook him but then I realize that he could be the perfect ally. All I have to do is convince him that I'm as sweet and innocent as I look. He'll never see the blow until it hits him right in the back. Some might say I'm a backstabber but I know what to do to survive and it's just that. He announces his name, Ronan Bane, and I stick it into my head if we are going to be allies I need to know his name. Then we shake hands and I give him a large endearing and very fake smile. Just as fake as the alliance that will follow I'm sure of it. Hah you may have volunteered but you won't last long Ronan not if I have anything to say about it. I just hope that I'm not underestimating him.

My family and friends come in and the goodbyes are very teary but I am determined to make it back even if I have to backstab a whole arena full of children just like me. I may not like the games but I'm definitely not going down without a fight.

**Ronan Bane POV**

When Shay's name was called I knew exactly what to do I volunteered. For all my being afraid of the games I knew I couldn't let him go.

At least if I die I wasn't worth much to my family or really anyone anyways. The only thing I didn't think about were my sisters. I regret volunteering now if I die what will happen to them? I try not to think about it as I stand on the stage and state my name for all of Panem. Its official now, I'm in. I turn and grab the other girl, Marigold, I think her name is' hand. She gives me a very nice and seemingly genuine smile but there's something in her eyes I don't trust. And besides people like her are always dangerous and not usually very nice she must want something from me. Well whatever it is she won't be getting it. I will not ally with her no matter what she says. She is just like every other rich snob, selfish and willing to do whatever it takes. I'm not underestimating you Marigold and you better hope you're not underestimating me. I'm tougher than I look.


	15. Allies?: Train Rides The Capitol Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I didn't get around to posting this yesterday i was 3/4ths done but I wanted it to be really good so I waited until I had time to make it great. I hope you like these POVs and if your tribute wasn't here then no need to fear (that's a rhyme lol) i am doing six parts to the capitol with four POVs each :) I tried to make them the same length but the last one is long since it has the reaping recaps full described in it I hope you enjoy! I have made it to 35,000 words hooray! Oh and you should check out the poll I made it's on my profile and it's about your favorite tributes in these games! So head on over there and vote! (thanks to the five people who already did) I want to know who you like... It could affect stuff later :) Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing especially DA Member Hogwarts who has reviewed almotst all of the chapters even the old ones! So please review! The more reviews i get the happier I'll be and the faster I'll update! Just something to consider. Oh and if you review tell me what you think of what's going on in this chapter and what you think of the tributes! I WANT TO KNOW! ALso one last thing to tribute creators (or if you just want to do this anyways) Since all the reapings are done if you want to pm me and tell me if there are any other tributes who you want your tribute to ally with that's cool :) I have some alliances planned out but I might reconsider them if you give me some good ideas :) That's all and if you read this congrats and if you didn't shame on you you should! Here are the train rides enjoy!  
**

**Cynthia Evans POV**

After the goodbyes we were led straight into a really fancy black car that took us to the trains. I would have loved riding in the car except that I was squashed between Kiera, our escort, and the car window the whole time. And I hate being close to people. Despite being squished the car was amazing. We just glided down all the streets leading to the train station and I couldn't hear any of the noise from the crowds lining the streets walking home. We made it to the train station in five minutes where it would have taken me thirty minutes to walk. Too bad there aren't more of these around. Horses are fast enough I suppose if I ever had the courage to get near one again. I shudder and push the memory to the back of my mind as Rowan grabs my hand and helps me out of the car. I give him a gracious smile and mumble a small thank you before turning my head to see the train.

Suddenly it's like no one is around me all I see is the gigantic sleek silver thing that could only be the train. I've never seen one in person before and they are HUGE! Kiera huffs with impatience and shoves me along still gaping at the sheer immensity of the machinery in front of me.

A few minutes later Rowan and I are standing in one of the compartments on the train gaping once again. If I thought the outside of the train was incredible then the inside is magnificent. We must be in the dining car because there is a table full of every kind of food you could ever imagine and more! There is also a small bar with many different colored glasses and liquids. I suppress the urge to immediately start shoveling food into my mouth and turn to look at Rowan. He is staring at the table full of food with an amazed and eager look to rival my own. As if he senses me staring at him he turns his head and gives me a questioning look. I shrug and walk up to the table.

Together we eat enough food to feed an entire family from district ten for five days. I feel so full that all I want to do is crash right on the floor and fall asleep. The look on Rowan's face indicates that he would like to do the same. Much to our disappointment as soon as we stop eating Kiera comes in and behind her is our mentor Quail Starshower; I think she won the 98th Hunger games.

"Hello Cynthia, Rowan, I am Quail Starshower and I will be your mentor" She addresses us sharply and formally, "I know that being in the games is NOT an honor nor will it be fun" She gives Kiera a pointed look and then continues speaking and an abashed Kiera huffs and leaves the room.

"Anyways in order to survive you will need allies. Have you thought of any yet?" She asks. I've decided I like her she gets straight to the point.

"Well, actually we haven't had a chance to see the recaps yet we've been eating" Rowan replies somewhat timidly and I nod in agreement.

"So I see, well lets head to the media car shall we?" She asks ushering us through a door at the other end of the car than we entered. Once through Quail leads the way moving quite quickly through the next car and into a third. This train must go on forever. Right as I'm about to step into the third car after Quail a hand grabs my shoulder stopping me.

"Hey um Cynthia," Rowan starts speaking to me as I turn around shrugging his hand off my shoulder, "I was just wondering, do you want to be allies?" He asks and then looks at his feet slightly shy which is funny given his size.

"W-wait you want to be allies with me?" I ask hardly believing my ears.

"Well yes I can't think of why not." He replies looking up at me hopefully.

"Well in that case sure," I reply still feeling surprised, "If you don't mind my asking why did you want to be allies with me I mean I'm not very big or strong or even very old."

"Well I think you are trustworthy and I think we can help each other in the arena" He replies a slight smile beginning to form on his face. I smile back and we walk into the next car together to watch the reapings. I'm glad to have someone watching my back.

**Colton Redfield POV**

I can't believe only a few hours ago I was chosen to be sent into a match to the death. Everything that has happened feels like a dream some parts too good to be true and some parts to bad to be believable. First my name was chosen at the reaping and then my brother didn't volunteer. Next I had to say my goodbyes and my aunt was the only one who came no brother again. Then we were shoved into a sleek black car that took us all the way to the train station in ten minutes. That part was fun minus the fact that Vertigo never shut up the whole way there. All he could talk about was how much we'd love the capitol and how sad it is that we are so little and how much he hates being an escort for a district where no one volunteers and blah blah blah. I think that Desiree was getting just as annoyed as I was because as soon as we got there she yanked open her door and rushed out of the car so fast it was like she was never there.

We got onto the train which is huge and so luxurious. I had never seen so much food in my life and all the fancy china dishes were incredible. I ate more food than I had ever eaten before and I spent the whole meal examining our escort who sat across from me. I have decided that if everyone in the capitol has as much of an outrageous fashion sense as him I am going to be sick. He had black hair that had been smoothed back with enough hair gel to fill a swimming pool. Well not quite but almost. He had dark skin like I've never seen before except from a few tributes from district 11 I wonder if he comes from there. That's a stupid question though of course not, they would never let a district person be an escort so stupid. And his eyes were a very bright piercing green they must have been an alteration I had never seen someone with eyes that shade of green. But the worst were his clothes. He was wearing a very flashy green shirt that matches the color of his altered eyes and he is also wearing a pair of very dark blue tight pants and shiny gold combat boots. And that's not even the weirdest part. The sleeves of the jacket he was wearing are covered in bright pink feathers from the shoulder to the cuff. The whole outfit is ridiculous and hard to stare at. I've decided that if all the capitol is like this I will have no fun.

Our mentor arrived in the dining car just as we are finishing up our dinner and ushered us into the media car to watch the recaps. As Vertigo turned on the TV and got to the right channel our mentor introduced herself. Her name is Zephrys Rhabda and she told us that she won her games at age 13 by gathering supplies and outlasting all the other tributes in her tundra arena. She never had to kill anyone but she still has nightmares about the games. I think I will like having someone like her as my mentor. Vertigo finally found the right channel and we tuned in to watch the recaps. The only tribute I can really remember now is the boy from 11, Orson Clee, he reminded me of myself in a lot of ways and in a lot of ways he seemed very different he looked around my age though maybe we can be allies. After the recaps Desiree and I walked back to our rooms in a car past the dining car. Once we reached the rooms I stopped and asked to be allies. I was so happy when she said yes that I almost jumped up and down. If only I wasn't so shy. I had to repeat my question three times before she understood. I need to work on my social skills. If only I wasn't being shoved into a fight to the death…

And now here I am I think to myself. It really is nice here. I have my own bed and bathroom and a whole closet of clothes just for me and no big brother to get on my case and steal my things and ruin it all. If only this could last forever. I drift off to sleep hanging on to that thought a smile on my face as the train rushes along towards the capitol.

**Derena Reid POV**

I cried a lot during the goodbyes. First Teylar came in, still crying, thanking me and asking me why I had to do it. Then my dad came in and told me he knew I could do it and finally my mom came in. She was a wreck all she could say was how unfair and cruel this was to me and how after everything our family has been through she couldn't believe that the capitol would do this to us. By then I had cried out all my tears and my eyes were dry. I knew she cared but I also knew that if I died she would and could move on she has a husband and other kids she would be fine Dad and Teylar not so much. After Mom left I spent the rest of the time toughening myself up and by the time the peacekeepers came to escort me to the car taking us to the train I looked like I had never cried at all Orson however was not so lucky. His eyes were puffy and his nose was red and he kept sniffling but at least his eyes were dry too.

When we got to the train I was impressed but not awed. The train was larger and sleeker than I expected and certainly more high tech but I am not a poor working girl I know how to deal with riches. I simply glanced shrugged and hopped on. Orson didn't seem too impressed either but he's the mayor's son so he's probably seen plenty of trains in his lifetime.

The first car I step into on the train is the dining car. There is a large dark wood table literally dripping in every kind of food imaginable. Orson and I both rush over immediately and begin piling our plates with food. We grab forks and spoons and begin to dig into the meal. Despite my terrible table manners the escort, Yister Folks, seems impressed. I suppose even at our worst Orson and I have better manners than most of the kids he has to escort. At the end of the meal Yister takes us into the next car where a ring of fancy couches sits and in the farthest one facing the window sits our mentor, Reagan Rayson. I vaguely remember her I think she won the 102nd games by shooting an arrow into the heart of her former ally. Anything to survive I guess. I'm glad that she's our mentor since she has actual experience killing and surviving in the games.

"Hello I'm Reagan Rayson and I'll be your mentor. Why don't you have a seat and we'll start working on strategies." She calmly and coolly motions for us to sit across from her smiling slightly distantly.

"So, Derena, what are your strengths?" She asks seriously as soon as our buts hit the chairs. I'm caught slightly by surprise.

"Well, I am a pretty good runner and I'm pretty strong for my size" I reply timidly.

"I'll say you must be very brave too volunteering for that girl. Was she your friend?" Reagan asks curiously.

"Yes she was." I reply remembering how Teylar begged for me not to take her place.

"Wonderful I want you to work on stamina and agility and survival things in training and your interview angle will be a kind-hearted, selfless, optimist, kay?" Reagan asks really only for show she controls what I do from now on, well mostly.

"Sure" I reply as she turns to Orson and starts to question him. From what I hear he really has no main strengths besides being smart and Reagan tells him to play a small but tricky angel for the interview but I see in her eyes pity, pity that could only be there because he is destined to die. He is too young and inexperienced to last long, in fact if he makes it past the bloodbath I will be considerably surprised, poor kid. If only this wasn't a kill or be killed situation.

After the get to know you talk Reagan and Yister take us into the next car, the media car, where we all sit down and watch the recap of the reapings before heading off to bed tomorrow will be a big day. I watch every person get called or volunteer but only a few stick in my head. The boy from 2 who is reaped but based off of his uniform is trained the pair from 7 who look very strong and determined and the boy from 8 who carries a strange notebook and has to have his name called twice before he realizes he is the one that was chosen. I hope I don't run into them in the arena, although I can put a up a good fight the other tributes had better watch out. I'm coming and I don't need any allies to watch my back I've got myself covered.

**Ronan Bane POV**

We arrive at the train and the escort, Donathon, only allows us a minute to gape at the train before hurriedly ushering us inside. He leads us straight in to the dining room and tells us to eat as much as we like and then he hurries off mumbling something about needing some dalia. I wonder if that's some sort of fancy capitol drink. I shrug and walk over to the table and start piling my plate with food silently. Marigold follows me and grabs a plate and starts piling on food standing just a little too close to me to be comfortable.

"So," She says nonchalantly, "Have you thought of having any allies yet? I might be interested in teaming up"

"I'm sorry what?" I say shaking myself out of my quiet zone and turning to look at her.

She looks up too and then says "Do you want to be allies?" with slightly less calm then before, her cheeriness is starting to get on my nerves.

"Why?" I ask cautiously.

"Why does it matter?" She retorts "We could help each other. Do you want to be allies or not?" She asks more forcefully this time.

"I don't think so" I respond calmly and quietly shifting my gaze back to the food on my plate and move to find a seat. Her hand darts out and grabs my arm before I can take a step though almost causing me to dump my plate on the floor and forcing me to stop.

"Are you sure?" She asks dangerously her smile turning into a dangerous line.

"Well I said no didn't I?" I respond slightly sarcastically. That was a mistake her face starts to turn an unattractive shade of red and she shoves my arm back opening her mouth and I brace myself for the attack coming.

"You just made a very dangerous enemy Ronan," she spits my name out like it's a nasty disease; "I will show no mercy killing you in the arena. And when I do remember today and how you refused to team up with me" She finishes and the angrily stalks to the opposite side of the dining car not facing me and starts eating her meal.

"I'll keep that in mind" I retort my tone dripping in sarcasm. As I turn around and head to the nice table on my side of the dining car to finish my meal.

As soon as we finish eating Donathon comes back into the car bringing an older looking woman behind him who must be our mentor.

"Hello tributes I'm Dahlia and I'll be your mentor" She begins, oh Dahlia I think that explains Donathon muttering earlier, "You need to choose now do you want to be mentored together or separate?"

"Separate" I respond immediately and at the exact same time as Marigold who turns and glares at me. Geez I really pissed her off.

"Okay then well we will start mentoring later then for now let's all go watch the recaps. We have to watch them together since we only have one TV." She states and then turns around and starts walking into the next car. I follow quickly behind not bothering to look at Marigold.

Donathon turns on the TV and I sit down on one side of the couch and Marigold sits on the other with Dahlia and a spot for Donathon in between us. Thank goodness I think to myself. The anthem plays and the recaps start.

The girl from one is reaped with no volunteer which is surprising although she looks like she might be a career type I don't trust her. The boy is just a typical career volunteering and racing up to the stage and announcing his name proudly smiling the whole time. The girl from district two is a pretty average career although her appearance is rather striking. I make a mental note to steer far away from her she looks tough. The boy from two is also reaped with no volunteer although he looks like every other career and I even wearing his career program training uniform. He doesn't smile really though I still decide to stay away from him. The career districts haven't had a lot of volunteers this year. That's odd. District three is up next some young girl is picked and she trips and is helped up by a peacekeeper some boy is screaming at the peacekeeper to leave her alone he must be her boyfriend or something. I feel bad for her she seems scared to be up on the stage, no volunteers not a big surprise. The boy is also young he looks to be about the same age as the girl. He doesn't have a very camera friendly face though his stylists will have a heck of a time covering up all the acne on his face. Next up is four, a older but relatively forgettable girl is reaped and again no volunteers the careers this year are a disappointment the capitol must be upset. Some boy volunteers as soon as the escort starts saying the name. He comes up and he looks very strong and confident although I hear a few people crying in the background. He looks like another tough career so I decide to avoid him as well although the state of his clothes suggests that he is not as rich as he would like to be. Two small and easily targeted tributes are called for five I feel bad for them they probably won't make it past the bloodbath even Dahlia shakes her head in sympathy. The boy gives someone in the audience a vehement glare before being ushered inside I decide not to underestimate this kid someone made him very pissed off. The girl from six is older and looks very upset at having been reaped she looks tough though so I decide not to underestimate her. Some boy volunteers though and they must know each other because when the girl sees who it is she turns white and looks like she's going to cry. The boy whispers something in her ear as the shake hands but it doesn't seem to comfort her much. The main thing I remember about the boy was that he wore no shoes which is very strange especially for it being reaping day actually I don't think the girl was wearing any shoes either, what a weird pair. The girl from seven looked very angry as she walked on the stage she looks about 18 that's probably why. The boy however was a big surprise it was another volunteer and he looked conflicted standing on the stage he looks strong maybe a career I don't trust him especially not knowing his reasons for volunteering but he looks like he can make it far. The girl from eight was older too but she was good at masking her emotions walking to the stage she gave the cameras a weak smile before they moved on to the boy. The boy had to be called twice before he realized his name was called and he walked up to the stage in a daze tucking a notebook into his pocket, I wonder why he has that. I think he looks ok but I don't want any allies in these games too much area for betrayal besides only one can win. The girl from nine looked small but angry as she took the stage I wouldn't put survival past her she looks dangerous. The boy from nine was very large and had very long hair. He looked upset at being reaped but besides that he was just normal. I'll stay away from him though the careers might try to recruit him and the pair from seven which makes them dangerous. The girl from ten is very young she can't be older than 13 and she will probably be killed at the bloodbath. The boy however is a volunteer, for his brother, that is pretty crazy considering siblings hardly ever volunteer for each other. He looks upset walking to the stage and I can see the sympathy for the girl in his eyes as he shakes her hand he must be thinking how his brother could have almost been up on that stage like her. Finally we make it to eleven. The girl is older and she looks pretty tough but nothing about her is that memorable. The boy is another younger tribute and he looks pretty weak he will probably die quickly too. Twelve is up next but we don't even bother to watch it we know what will happen. Instead Donathon leads us to our rooms.

I take a quick shower in the miraculously high tech bathroom before pulling on a pair of pajamas left on the bed probably by an avox. I fall asleep all alone in the bed thinking about how nice it is to not have to be around my crazy alcoholic dad anymore. I only have one slight pang of guilt as I think about what my sisters must be going through right now.


	16. Welcome: Chariot Rides Capitol Part 2

**A/N: Well here are the chariot rides Finally! I apologize for them taking so long I was busy and I wanted to make sure that they were really good. Once again if you haven't seen your tributes POV yet it is coming I promise there are still four more parts to the capitol so they'll get in there no need to worry. Thanks to the 15 people who voted on my poll! If you haven't yet I suggest you do. It might not change things although I do want to know who your favorites are they might get more POVs in the games ;) 52 reviews! You guys are amazing! A special thanks to sluttyfeatherduster, PrincessScissors, and DA Member Hogwarts who reviewed almost every chapter of the story! You guys are amazing! I apologize for the long wait but please review and let me know what you think of the chariot rides! I put a ton of work into them trying to figure out how to get everyone in and the outfits and stuff I hope you like it! Well anyways read, enjoy, and REVIEW! I will try to update faster this time next up is the training! (there is going to be two days!) Without further ado... I give you the chariot rides! **

**P.S. thanks to the people who actually read these they might be helpful later on in the games and besides they aren't too long so just read them anyways plz!**

**Cane Glitterson, District 1, 18 POV**

After a good hour of being "fixed" by my prep team I finally get to meet my stylist. I really hope he puts me in something attractive sometimes the stylists for 1 can be very uncreative. Whatever it is I will wear it happily though I'm not one to rain on someone's parade. I am led into a cold looking room to wait for my stylist. We arrived a little late to the capitol which is partly why my preparation was so quick, the other reason was that there's not much to fix on me. I'm almost a capitol citizen I mean I've got good looks and I never fail to take a shower at least every other day although usually more often due to training. The capitol has so far not impressed me a whole lot. I suppose some would say it's because I'm spoiled which is partly true but really I've seen all these fashions and more on TV and even in our district as most people from one can afford things like alterations. The only thing that has really impressed me so far was the view of the mountains from the train as we came in. The sun was setting and there was this lovely orangey glow behind the mountains. It was really amazing. I wish we got those views back in one.

"Hi Cane, I'm Glitz and I'll be your stylist" A zanily dressed light green skinned man with spiky gold hair states as he strides into the room carrying a large clothing shaped bag in his right hand the door closing behind him. "I've already looked at your reapings and made a few adjustments to your outfit but the rest will be done once you're in the outfit!" He hangs the bag on a large metal rack on the wall and has me stand up and face him.

"Um okay," I reply cautiously "Let's get to work then."

"Great I'll get your outfit but just so you don't peek" He trails off as he turns the mirror to face the wall so I won't be able to see how I look. He then uncovers the outfit and starts to put it on me. First he has me put on some shimmery gold trousers that look like they are actually made of gold but as I out them on I am surprised by how light they actually are. Next he hands me a crisp dark blue shirt that will bring out the blue tint in my eyes. Finally he gives me a jacket out of the same light and shimmery gold material. Then he gives me some nice black dressy shoes and pulls out a strange looking box. He has me sit as he opens it up and immediately I am horrified. The entire box is filled to the brim with every kind of makeup imaginable. Glitz laughs at my expression and explains that he will only be using minmal face make up and some glitter on me today. I sigh but still the thought of wearing anything so girly almost makes me sick.

After I am done with the makeup Glitz takes me to the elevator where we ride down to a sublevel I haven't been to yet. When we step out he leads me down a hallway and into a room that smells strongly of animals. Inside most of the tributes including my district partner, Felicity, are already dressed and standing near their chariots. Felicity has pretty much just the female version of my outfit on; instead of a suit she has an open backed dress of the shimmery gold material and fancy gold heels along with glitter on her exposed skin and more heavy makeup around her eyes and on her lips. Her hair is in some fancy up-do that I can in no way describe except that her stylist has made her look like a goddess enchanting and fierce. Perhaps we can ally; I'll worry about that tomorrow though for now I will stock up the competition and win some sponsors. My dad taught me everything to do I am ready.

I turn my gaze to look over the other tributes most I just skim over their tributes being weak and unimportant. District two, my definite career ally, is wearing some sort of Spartan armor outfit that shows off the boy's muscles and the girl's beauty and makes them both look superior to the other tributes. I have to say my outfit is much more creative I feel like a piece of precious gold and I'm sure the capitol will agree.

The district four tributes also look enchanting. The girl is wearing some sort of tulle skirt with shells sewed on top of a leotard with a plain blue shirt and shells are braided into her hair which is thrown over her shoulder, the boy however is much more tough he is also wearing tighter black pants but his shirt is entirely made of the tulle with the shells and he has some sort of shell crown on his head. He looks like the perfect career for our alliance. The girl looks smaller but perhaps she will want to join as well. I glance over the other tributes before a voice comes over a speaker and tells everyone to get into their chariots. I hop on next to Felicity allowing an all-knowing smirk to form on my lips and start to wave to the cheering crowd as our chariot pulls out of the barn and into the crowds of screaming capitol people.

I keep smirking and waving but the whole time all I can think of is how many of them are screaming out my name.

**Ruthie Gallows, District 9, 14 POV**

Wow, I look so different. Is all I can think as I look at myself in the mirror of my remake room. I have spent the last four hours in here getting random hair torn off my body having the hair that was left thoroughly washed and brushed and then having my stylist come in to complete my totally new look. I wonder what dad and Josie will think when they see me on TV I look nothing like the Ruthie they saw on reaping day. I hate how the capitol is already changing me and I'm not even in the arena yet. The only thing keeping me from exploding in rage is the thought that I will take them all down in the arena and that I actually look good enough to get some sponsors, before I start trying to destroy the arena that is.

The outfit is fantastic and very representative of our district without being totally repulsive. I am in a simple brown dress that goes to my knees and has short sleeves; the interesting part is that there are stalks of wheat literally growing up from the hem of the dress all the way up to the waist. The effect is incredible I look like a field of wheat without feeling like a complete bimbo. I hope that the capitol agrees. The only part that I think is stupid is the wheat crown on my head, it is really just unnecessary. At least my stylist has some creativity though. After I admire myself in the mirror for a few more minutes my stylist takes me to an elevator that takes me down to a sublevel with the barn where the chariots are waiting.

I step into the room and notice that only a few other districts are here, and that I have about 45 minutes before the ceremony begins. I walk over to my chariot and start talking a little bit with my district partner, Tasi. He seems like a nice guy but I've already decided no allies. I plan on bringing down the arena and it will probably kill me, I don't need to worry about killing someone else too. I turn from my spot and start to scope out tributes as they enter the room some as teams and some individually. I think the boy from one creeps me out the most he seems happy and all but he is very large and obviously trained. Thankfully he takes no notice of me. The ten tributes file in together. Their outfits are all right although rather cliché. They are dressed in matching cowboy boots, the boy is wearing jeans and a light blue shirt with diamond buttons and the girl is wearing a western patterned knee length dress. Both are wearing brown cowboy hats. Neither seems particularly thrilled with their outfits but neither seems too upset by them either. Maybe they'll get some sponsors although the girl seems really young. They both talk to each other and they seem happy perhaps they are in an alliance. I am slightly surprised as the boy is much older than the girl but who knows everyone wants some company in the games. Well everyone but me.

The twelve pair seems very angry they are smeared in black stuff and wearing jumpsuits and hard hats. The girl keeps giving the boy intense and angry glares but the boy just ignores them and goes off to talk to the boy from eight. Maybe they will ally together. I don't really care though. If my plan works we will all make it out alive. Well most all.

A voice over the loud speaker tells everyone to get into their chariots and Tasi helps me up into ours. I stand clinging to the bar with both hands watching as the chariots slowly file out of the barn one by one until we are next. As soon as we pass through the doors the full force of the cheering people hits my ears and my grip tightens on the bar. Tasi smiles and waves some too and I attempt to smile but eventually just settle on looking expressionlessly ahead like a statue. The capitol people love it and the outfits at least my stylist has helped me get a few sponsors tonight but really I just can't wait for this whole nightmare to be over so I can just crawl back into my warm bed in district nine with the comfort of having my dad and sister close by. I let my mind wander as the president welcomes us and find myself wishing for some wire or something to play around with as our chariot turns and starts back towards the training center where we will be locked up until the games begin. Oh joy.

**Berkley Thomas, District 8, 17 POV**

My hands are shaking as my prep team leads me into the room where I will meet my stylist. I hope they like me! I clasp my hands in my lap to keep them from shaking, I'm so nervous this is the most important moment of my whole capitol journey. If I don't make a good impression I'm as good as dead and I do not want to die. I sneak a look at myself in the mirror. I am cleaner than I have ever been in my entire life. My hair is brushed out with no tangles and it flows like a soft red ribbon over my shoulder. My lightly tanned skin is shining and the hair on my legs and under my arms has been totally removed. I actually look stunning. If only I wasn't so darn nervous!

The door slams closed behind my stylist and I whirl to look at him feeling startled and very very nervous. He introduces himself and then covers the mirror before pulling out my outfit and pulling it onto me. Then he applies some makeup to my face and braids my hair into a braid over my shoulder. Then he steps back and smiles. He uncovers the mirror and I gasp staring at the stunning girl in the mirror before me.

My dress is a light turquoise which brings out my hair and eyes. There are many different types of fabrics all stitched together with delicate designs of purple thread. It looks like one big piece of art and not at all like a cheesy fabric collage. My hair is perfectly styled in a messy sort of fish tail looking braid with some of the strands sticking out. My eyes are highlighted with subtle layers of turquoise and purple eye shadows and my lips are emphasized with a light shade of red lipstick. This will make an impression. I turn to my stylist and give him a huge hug and he laughs and tells me it's time to go down to the chariots. I release him and we head down to the barn area together. I can't wait to see what other outfits he has in store for me.

When I enter the room I notice how a lot of the tributes have already arrived and are hanging around their chariots waiting to be told to get ready for the ride. I immediately find my chariot and Levin is already there standing awkwardly twirling his hands in front of him. They must have not allowed him to take his notebook with him. Actually I don't have my token either they must be inspecting them. I glance at his outfit and silently applaud our stylists. He is in a suit of the same purple as my dress with turquoise stitching designs. We make a stunning pair, similar but different just like out personalities.

"Hey" I say to him just trying to break the silence.

"Oh hi, Berkley right?" He says a little startled.

"Oh yeah. What do you think of our outfits?" I ask not sure what else to say.

"They're really great. Maybe we'll get some sponsors What do you think?" He asks talking rather quickly so I almost don't catch it all.

"They're amazing! I can't believe how creative our stylists were!" I gush feeling quite awkward.

"Yeah, do you want to be allies? I mean only if you want to." He blurts out and I stand shocked for a second. Ally with me?

"Um yeah that would be great!" I respond and we shake hands. "So, have you thought of any other possible allies"

"Not too much maybe that boy from 10"

"Yeah he looks strong I definitely don't like the ones from 1 and 2 the girl from 4 seems nice though"

"I don't know, there was something about her I didn't like in the reapings"

"I trust your judgment. We'll just have to see at training I guess"

"Yeah I hope this goes well I'm really going to need some sponsors"

"Me too I-" The announcer on the intercom interrupts our conversation and tells us to mount our chariots Levin hops up and then helps me up and then I look around at all the other tributes getting onto their chariots. The girl from two is studying me with an evil glint in her eyes. I will have to watch out for her. She looks at my hands disapprovingly and I realize I'm still holding Levin's hand from when he helped me up. I drop his hand and look at him sheepishly. Oh how embarrassing. This alliance is not off to a good start and it seems someone already doesn't like me I hope this goes well.

Our chariot starts to move and I start to panic. I grip the railing tightly trying hard not to fall off. Levin hold out his hand and turns to me, _they'll love it_ he mouths and I grab his hand just as we enter the Avenue of the Tributes. The capitol people are screaming out our names and Levin lifts our hands above our heads and I tighten my grip as our chariot moves faster. I smile a little bit and catch our image on the screens lining the avenue. We look really amazing, flowers showering us; our arms raised small smiles on our lips. We look like winners. I'm glad to have Levin as my ally for as long as it lasts. The screens switch to show the district 11 tributes in just the classic old farmer overalls and fruit crowns. Neither seem to be showing much expression and they aren't touching each other either. Oh god I hope that we aren't going to be in trouble for holding hands! The screen starts to flash through the districts the 5 tributes catch my attention they are both in silvery outfits and I feel bad for them they are both so little neither looks like they will make it very far.

We finally stop in front of the president, Dorn, I think he is very creepy. He congratulates us and then smiles wide and scans all of us before sending us back. I shiver when he looks at me all of my confidence gone. In that one glance I see so much hatred. He really cannot wait to kill us. I am probably going to die. This is serious. I don't let go of Levin's hand until we are back in the training center building. I don't feel like I will be able to stand without something to anchor me. I'm so scared, I hope some of the capitol people liked me if not I am in a lot of trouble. Not even an alliance could save me. Oh god I hope they liked me, or more correctly us. It's obvious we are allies I hope that I didn't just make Levin a target I would feel terrible if I did. Well here I go.

**Cortho Dolin, District 3, 15 POV**

Our stylists have really outdone themselves this year. I am wearing black pants and a tight black shirt with silver gear illusions moving around on the fabric. I also have on these really comfortable silver boots on and gears formed into a crown on my head. Gwyna looks stunning in a dress with the same gears on it and silvery boots and the gears are all worked into her hair which is pulled off into a side ponytail. She looks really amazing. I can't stop staring at us. And neither can that brute from four. He seems a little shocked at our outfits. At least they are more creative than his district's. Him and his district partner are just wearing a bunch of shells. _Real creative._ I roll my eyes and turn to Gwyna.

"So what do you think of the rest of the outfits?" I ask casually.

"They are creative although I think we take them all" She says with a hint of a smile forming on her lips.

"So allies?" I ask. She hasn't really talked to me much since the reaping. I think she still thinks I'm gay or a creeper or both.

"I.. I'm not sure…" She replies cautiously.

"I'm not gay, if that helps"

"What? Oh I didn't… I'm sorry you thought-"

"It's fine, I get that sometimes" I sigh.

"Oh well I'm still sorry"

"It's fine don't worry about it. Still allies though?"

"Oh yeah sure" She turns away and starts inspecting the tributes. I must have made her embarrassed. Damn it! Ugh I really need to work on my talking to girls skills. I just decide to take her lead and look at some of the tributes. I have no idea what the pair from six is supposed to be. They are wearing conductors' hats but then they are in these weird shiny shirts and flowy pants that don't go at all. They don't look all that thrilled with their outfits either. They are talking to each other though and suddenly the boy leans down and kisses the girl. She pulls always and smiles and laughs then kisses him back. Everyone is looking at them with some sort of horror on their face especially their escort. Well this is awkward. The career tributes seem disgusted and I don't think that bodes well for them. I turn away from them it's just too awkward. The pair form seven is very interesting they have these overalls that look like bark with these flannel shirts and leaf crowns. Not a bad idea. The

bark patterns on their skin are a little overkill though. They will have no problems getting sponsors though they are so big and tough looking. The careers might even ask them to join them.

Across the room I spy the boy from nine, Tasi I believe, staring at the girl from twelve. Maybe he has decided he likes her. I really don't care as long as they don't start kissing in front of everyone. I look back at the six tributes again. They aren't kissing anymore just standing really close to each other and talking quietly. That I can handle.

"Attention tributes please mount your chariots the ceremony will be starting in a moment" A voice over the loud speaker announces. I hop up and turn to help Gwyna but she's already up next to me, that girl. I turn back and lightly take hold of the railing as district one heads out down the Avenue of the Tributes. Our chariot lurches forward and I put on a confident smile and look to Gwyna. She is smiling but her eyes show how terrified she is. I wish I could comfort her. Instead I turn and face forward as our chariot pulls out of the barn and into the crowded avenue.

When we burst through the door the entire crowd goes wild. They are screaming as loud as they can and shouting out our names. I am shocked our stylists really did it! They love us more than the careers. And they always love the careers! I start to wave and so does Gwyna and by the time we get to the end of the avenue our names are still being chanted louder than everyone else's' with only the district eight tributes to rival. Whatever they are doing it must be good because they are getting almost as many cheers as we are. I'm happy to be getting sponsors but nervous because this means that we just made ourselves a target by the careers, and that is not what we want to do.

"Welcome tributes and citizens of Panem, to the 104th annual HUNGER GAMES!" Our president, Dorn, exclaims. The crowd starts cheering now louder than ever and Dorn scans us all and then sends us back to the training center complex. Where we will be trapped until the games begin. Those capitol people are so stupid this is no honor this is like being sent to prison only to find out later that you are to be executed and then find out that the only way to be safe is to kill everyone else in the prison including the person you have loved for years. Just great, really really great.

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. My computer cut off the whole second half of Cortho's POV! Grrrrrr. Well I put it back up thanks to PrincessScissors who alerted me to the fact that it was cut off. Sorry about adding this on... Ugh this is so frustrating! :(**


	17. Taking Control: Training Capitol Part 3

**A/N: Hey guys it's been awhile (I know my fault). I really meant to post this sooner but then I got really busy and was gone this past weekend and other stuff so I apologize! I also wanted these to be good so I took it slow, only like one POV a day when I worked on it. Well anyways I tried to get their personalities of some characters across and get a little action in too :) I hope I did well. Um I'm gonna put ages and districts and stuff in until the bloodbath so y'all get some time to learn the ages and districts :) Um well just so you all know I'm gonna change my pen name (glimmerish was getting old..) to 4evermadz as soon as I post this. So don't freak out if 4evermadz is the author of this story or if you can't find me under the old pen name. I'll try to remind you of the change in the next chapter too :) Ummmm I think that's all, oh wait thanks to the people who voted in my poll! It's not closed yet so you can still vote if you like or you can look at the results if you haven't yet. I encourage you to vote since I want to know who to POV and other stuff so yea! Also please please please review! I really want to know what you think of my writing and the characters and the plot and well everything! Thanks to those awesome people who reviewed last chapter, you made me happy! So um review and read it don't forget about the pen name change and well yeah I hope you guys like it! Finally, here is the training! Yay! :)**

**Rowan Wolfsong, District 10, 18 POV**

"Up up up! Today is a big day!" My escort, Felix Blackmore shouts while rapping insistently on my door. I sit up and slide out of the huge and comforting bed and head into the bathroom. I've done a little exploring and my favorite part about my room so far is definitely the shower. I step in and the water starts automatically. I look over the buttons and decide to use a lemon scented soap. It foams out over me and once I'm done the water turns on a gain to wash it off. The lemon has a pleasant scent which is welcome after I ended up with freshly cut grass scented soap yesterday. I step out of the shower after a good rinse and place my hands onto the dryer and immediately I am perfectly dry. I wish we had something like this back in 10 if only I wasn't here to fight 23 other kids to the death.

The closet is huge which I find annoying. Everything is spread out and it takes me forever to find where they put my training outfit. I finally find it; a pair of tighter legging type pants and a tight black shirt with a copper colored stripe along the sleeves and sides with my district number, 10 emblazoned on the sleeve and an armband in the same copper to go with it. My favorite part of the outfit is the black combat boots which are the most comfortable boots I've ever worn. I hope that we get to wear these in the arena! Once I am dressed I leave my room and head out into the main part of our apartment to eat breakfast. Felix, Quail and Cynthia are already sitting at the table munching on eggs and bacon and toast and all the other crazy foods the capitol has to offer. Cynthia is wearing a matching outfit to mine with the same type of pants and shirt with the same copper stripes and armband as well. They must be trying to make us all look uniform for the training.

After a hearty breakfast of eggs, waffles, and lots of syrup Quail tells us to look for some more allies and to learn all the survival and weapon skills we have. Felix then leads us to the door gives us each a hug and then sends us down the elevator to another sublevel where I assume the training center must be located. At floor five the elevator stops and two more tributes step in. Desiree and Colton I think it is. Both of them are young and I feel bad for them but restrain myself from asking them to join our alliance Quail said I should look for stronger and older tributes to ally with. I have Cynthia to look after anyways although I think she has some talents she's hiding I just wish I knew what they were. All of these young people in the games makes me think of my brother and how this could have been him. I shake my head and focus on the elevator doors until they open at our destination.

The tributes from one, four, and nine are already in the training center when we walk in. I realize that everyone is wearing the same thing just with different colored stripes on their shirts. For example district nine has forest green stripes on their shirts and district one has dark maroon stripes on their shirts. The armbands all match the colors of the shirt stripes. I guess they wanted each district to be more distinguishable from each other, besides the fact that we all look completely different. After ten minutes all the tributes have arrived and the head trainer tells us the values of survival skills and then tells us to go off and do what we like. I look to Cynthia and she heads off to the trap making and rope tying station. I join her and after a few minutes I have produced a satisfactory snare to catch rabbits. The trainer is clearly impressed by my skills while Cynthia is still struggling to get the knots right. I offer to help but she shrugs me off.

"Why don't I go somewhere else and look for some allies?" I suggest.

"Sure I'll finish here and then find another station to work on" She replies returning her focus back to her failing knot. I look around the gym. The tributes from two are talking to the boy from one and the boy from four near the sword station obviously making the career alliance. I head in the opposite direction over to the ropes course. While I'm waiting in line to give it a go the district eight tributes, Berkley and Levin walk over to me. Berkley approaches me first.

"Hi, my name is Berkley and this is Levin." She says motioning to the boy beside her with a kind smile. So I was right about their names.

"I'm Rowan" I reply cautiously.

"We were wondering if you would want to join an alliance with us?" She asks cautiously but also hopefully. I look to Levin he is staring at his notebook scribbling down some notes that must be his token I'm surprised it got approved.

"Okay but only if my district partner, Cynthia, can join us" I reply I think these two are trustworthy enough and besides Quail told me to try to make some allies.

"Great she can join for sure" Berkley responds happily, "do you mind if we do the ropes course with you?" She asks Levin looks up at us and scowls I guess climbing is not one of his strengths. He sticks around though and we start to talk strategies.

"We should all meet at the beginning of the bloodbath and then go to the cornucopia together to get supplies." Levin suggests.

"That's a good idea." Berkley responds "That way we won't all get separated if we run off in different directions"

"I think it will work but we shouldn't get too close to the cornucopia we don't want to end up fighting with the careers" I add.

"Yeah just far enough to get some supplies and then we can all leave together" Levin agrees.

"Okay great and we can all watch out for Cynthia since she's the youngest and the most vulnerable" Berkley suggests.

"Definitely but don't tell her that she'll feel bad" I tell them, "After this I'll go talk to her about joining you two"

"Hey ten it's you turn!" The trainer shouts. I turn away from our conversation and mount the rope ladder at the beginning of the ropes course, here goes nothing.

**Poppy Dazzles, District 2, 17 POV**

Ugh, I grunt as I drive my sword into the dummy in front of me, again. I twist it as I yank it out again causing stuffing to fall out of the dummy. I give it a satisfied look if it were a tribute they'd be dead, and then drop the sword and turn towards my new allies; Cane, Skanner, and Flyn. Cane and Flyn are still arguing over who to ask to join the alliance first, Felicity or Jack and Malcom. I sigh loudly and turn to Skanner who looks up and rolls his eyes. I walk over and sit on the bench next to him. He stops fiddling with his ring, it is gold with a ruby, nice taste.

"What do you say we solve this problem ourselves?" I ask. He nods in agreement and I stand up to go to Cane and Flyn who are still going at it.

"Hey!" I shout as loudly as possible, they fall silent, "Cane you go ask Felicity to join us and Flyn you go ask Jack and Malcom I'm going to talk to Saralina. " I turn and walk away purposely and judging by the lack of talking I know they have gone to do what I said. And people say a girl can't rule the careers wow were they wrong. I walk over to Saralina who is sorting out berries at the poisonous plants station. How un career like.

"Hi Saralina, it's Poppy" I say rather loudly trying to get her attention

"Oh hi Poppy what's up?" She asks nonchalantly.

"Career alliance?"

"Wait, what you want me?"

"Well yes I believe that's why I'm over here use your brain!" I joke.

"Oh well actually I'm going solo in the arena, sorry"

"Oh whatever, just watch your back. We won't be so welcoming in the arena." I reply dangerously and turn on my heel and stride back to the bench where Skanner is still sitting and playing with his ring.

"What's with the ring?" I ask curiously.

"Did she refuse?" He asks changing the subject.

"Yes but no changing the subject what's with the ring?"

"It's the ring I proposed to my girlfriend with she's pregnant, having our baby I found out after the reaping." He replies straining to stay nonchalant.

"Oh wow that's, intense." I respond not sure what to say. I think he might be getting a little soft.

"Yeah kind of ironic considering my dad died in the games before I was born."

"Oh yeah I guess so" I feel bad for him but I know that won't stop me from killing him in the arena if I have to.

"She is so dead!" Cane comes over his face slightly red clearly very ticked off. He kicks out at the bench we are sitting on and starts muttering a stream of curses most too quiet to hear but the few I do I hope never get repeated.

"She refused too?" I ask gently.

"Oh no she flat out said no she would rather ally with a more intelligent group of people and then walked away. She is mine okay? I'm going to get her in the bloodbath no one insults me and gets away with it!" He shouts and I grab his arm trying to calm him down.

"Man up, come on! You're a career!" I tell him in an almost shout it works and he starts taking deep breaths.

Flyn returns alone too. I guess Jack and Malcom weren't interested either. He's not nearly as mad as Cane and neither am I we have a strong group and if this is all the careers then whatever we'll still be deadly especially with Cane so angry.

"Let's go stab some targets" I say and then stand up motioning for them to follow me and head to the bow and arrow section and spend the rest of training hitting the targets exactly in the center. Besides with no girls in my alliance there will be no drama or problems with me insulting them. Everyone thinks I'm too honest, lucky for me most boys don't care.

**Malcom Hansen, District 7, 17 POV**

That brute from four just came and asked us to join his alliance, yeah like we were going to join them. Talk about a knife in the back. Jack and I are working together at the axe station. There is every type of axe you could want. Jack is using a smaller hatchet and I have my favorite, a pick axe, not exactly traditional for our district but definitely the best weapon. I hurl the axe as hard as I can at the target and it lands straight in the middle. Our mentors told us not to play our strengths too much but I don't really care the only people who I see as threats right now are the careers and they don't even look that strong or smart. The only one who might actually be a problem is Cane he gets angry way too easily. When that Felicity girl turned him down he started yelling and kicking things. Luckily he doesn't seem all that intelligent and Skanner is too weak. What with that ring he keeps fiddling with and the sad look that seems permanently slapped on his face. He'll be lucky to make it through, unless he has lots of hidden skills that is. My thoughts are interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"Alliance?" The large boy from 9 asks. I am taken aback at first and turn to Jack who shrugs. I guess it's up to me then. I look him over he looks strong and he is smarter that most for not begging to join the careers. With his physique and their lack of numbers he would be accepted in a heartbeat. I guess he has some sense it wouldn't be terrible to let him in.

"Sure why not? Anyone else with you?" I ask having made my decision.

"Nope just me, I'm Tasi by the way"

"Malcom and this is Jack."

"So, where to?"

"How about the gauntlet?" Jack interjects then proceeds to walk away and we follow behind. I admire how she can just take control and get us to go where she wants. I suppose I'll have to watch out though I like to be in control. I suppose variety won't be too bad. The girl from one who just rejected the careers is over here too. I wonder why she decided not to join them. It would have given her an advantage for sure.

"Next!" Shouts the trainer in front of the gauntlet and Tasi steps up to begin. He does well, he makes it up all of the big step-ledge things but he gets knocked off the top by the swinging bar before he can get back down. I suppose agility is not his forte. I go next. I make it up to the top easily and dodge the bar and start heading down. I make it halfway down before a surprise hole appears and I fall down. I suppose I did well though, better than Tasi at least. I suspected I would be better than him though. I am generally very good at things. When I return to where Jack and Tasi are I discover them in the middle of a conversation with Felicity.

"-oh yeah I would have never trusted them either" Jack says

"There was no way I was going to trust them, I've seen too many careers get backstabbed in other games." Felicity says. So they must be talking about how the careers asked them to join up.

"Yeah it never turns out well for the outlying district recruits in those situations" Tasi adds.

"Yeah except for that one from the 74th games, my mom showed me them once" Jack states.

"Oh I've seen that one too! He still got a nasty cut on his leg though" Felicity replies.

"No one ever gets past them without some sort of injury." Tasi muses.

"So, no careers huh?" I interrupt, time for me to join this conversation.

"Yeah my mentor wanted me to but I think I can do better with another alliance" She replies mysteriously.

"Yeah any alliance would be less dangerous than that one" Tasi interjects.

"That Cane and Flyn seem like a time bomb, it'll only be so long before they explode and I don't want to be nearby when they do" Jack adds.

"So you have another alliance in mind?" I ask Felicity curiously.

"Yeah actually that's why I came over here, can I join you guys?" She responds.

"Sure" Tasi says before we can even think about it. I shoot him a glare but agree.

"Yeah of course!" Jack answers enthusiastically.

"The more the merrier" I say halfheartedly.

"Great! I'm going to do this gauntlet thing now kay?" She asks then exits our little circle and starts vaulting up the giant ledges.

"Well I guess we have a good alliance here" I say once she leaves.

"Yeah I'll be glad for the company when the games start" Tasi agrees. He seems to zone out though staring at that girl from twelve. I shake my head, sure she's attractive but that can be dangerous in these games. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid his strength will be very helpful but only if he can stay alive.

**Marigold Lennox, District 12, 16 POV**

I don't know why we had to get stuck with peach as our district color. I mean it's an all right color but I really would have preferred lavender like district 11 or scarlet like district 6 those would have really gone better with my more olive skin and dark hair. You get what you get I suppose.

I've been scanning the training center for the past ten minutes looking for a good tribute to ally with, and then backstab of course. Unfortunately the two from eight as well as the two from ten seem to be in an alliance, too many people to trick there. Besides that one from eight, Levin never quite bought my sweet façade. I would never join the careers; they are way too brutal and sick. Also I have never trained and it shows so they would never accept me. I could never live with myself if I allied with a young tribute and they got killed so that leaves both from five, the one from 9, and the one from 11 out. Luckily they seem to have joined forces, not that that will help them survive much. The one from nine though is hanging around the camouflage station not near any other tributes obviously trying not to be noticed. I suppose she isn't keen on alliances. She is watching everyone carefully though, she could turn out to be very tricky in the arena, if she escapes the bloodbath that is. The girl from 11 is by far the strangest though. She is sitting alone at the corner of the arena near the big tree obviously working on animal traps. She hasn't talked to anyone and has been alone this entire time. But the most odd is that she doesn't seem to care what anyone else is doing she is just focused on building her trap or climbing the wall or whatever she is working on. She will obviously be tackling these games solo and I won't be the one to rain on her parade that's for sure.

In the end I decide I might as well just tackle these games by myself. After all there is only one winner it wouldn't do to become too attached. I decide to leave and head to the spears, might as well see what I'm good at. I'm just leaving my spot at the shelter station when I notice that boy from 9, Tasi, staring straight at me. As soon as I catch his eye he looks away and I think I can see his cheeks just turning slightly red. I shake my head and turn towards the spears I don't need to be thinking about boys right now, although he is cute. Stop it I mentally reprimand myself and walk straight to the spears and grab one ready to wipe out all my other thoughts and focus on getting the weapon. After a little while of throwing and barely hitting the target or missing completely, more on purpose than on accident. I decide to head over to the plant sorting station. As I move again I catch Tasi's eye again only briefly this time though.

As I work with my basket sorting berries I find myself looking over to the axe station a lot where Tasi and his alliance are practicing with varied types of axes. I don't know why but I find myself drawn to him. Maybe it's his large stature although more likely it's his deep brown eyes and his charisma that just seems to fill up the space around him. I wish I could say I'm not involved but I'm just not sure anymore. I keep sorting my plants until the head trainer calls us all in gives us a little speech and then sends us off. I am excited to be done with the horrible business of learning how to use weapons but I am getting increasingly nervous about the private sessions we will have to endure tomorrow. The fate of my entire games could be decided by the score I get tomorrow. Hopefully it will be a good one.

Ronan and I get in the elevator together and to my surprise Tasi joins us as well. I stand on the opposite side of the lift from him and I try to occupy myself by staring at my feet but I still can't help looking up. He's looking back at me and our eyes meet, I mean really meet, for a moment and my heart does a giant leap, my heart starts beating faster. Then just when I think I can't take it anymore the elevator stops at the ninth floor and Tasi steps out the metal doors without a word. Ronan looks at me oddly but decides not to ask. And it's a good thing he doesn't because I'm still very angry that he refused my offer for an alliance. My good looks and cheeriness have never failed me but now I think I might have just found the one place they will do me no good. And I'm not looking forward to it. From here on out it'll just be me versus the world. No good looks or charm can save me now.

I wander into my room on the twelfth floor and fall on my bed. My eyes start to droop and my last conscious thought is; _what is Tasi thinking right now? _It's a hopelessly weak thought but I'm too tired to stop my mind from thinking it and then wandering off into pointless fantasies surrounding it. Eventually I stop thinking completely and all that's left is me floating blissfully through a sea of nothing. Until reality tramps back through to destroy it, but that's a problem for another day. For now I'll just enjoy the rest.


	18. Dreams: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sooo sorry about this! I wanted to have a chapter done by now but I've been lazy and busy packing as well. I am leaving super early tomorrow morning and I won't be back for ten days! Arggh so I won't be able to post at all but I will be writing down at the very least the private training sessions (hehe) and hopefully the interviews as well in my notebook. When I get back I'll just type those up and post them as fast as I can! I PROMISE! I'm sorry about my lack of updates… I'll work on it but maybe some reviews would help (hinthint) ANYways I'm so sorry about this I'll get something to you all soon I promise! I'm not giving up!**

**So just a little story to hold you guys off…**

_He was running. Faster than he had ever run before and she was running just ahead of him. He was chasing her trying to catch up but every time he got close she would slip away. Suddenly he burst through the forest, that's what it was he thought he had never seen one before, and found himself in a small clearing. She was nowhere to be seen. He whirled around looking around the clearing and into the trees furiously trying to find just a glimpse of her. And then he heard it the scream, the one he knew belonged to her and could only mean one thing. She was dying or being tortured and he could do nothing. The scream came again piercing his eardrums and he sprinted into the forest in the direction of the scream. After he had sprinted far enough that the forest was so dark around him he could barely see the roots blocking his path he stopped. Catching his breath and looking around the scream came again. This time it was close very close. Without hesitation he started sprinting again. He came to an even smaller clearing and he heard the scream again this time coming from above. He looked up and was horrified by what he saw. That could not be her no way. He ran to the tree and climbed to the top and grabbed her body screaming her name. He didn't see the spear until it was lodged in his back and his eyes glazed over his last yell dying in a whisper on his lips, Gwyna._

Jace woke with a start sweating and twisted up in his sheets. He untangled himself and went to the bathroom to splash water on his face. The nightmare had come again last night. It had been haunting hi ever since Gwyna had been reaped. He had no way of seeing how she was except for the chariot parade where she had been wearing a very impressive outfit with moving gears on it and her hair was in some fancy thing with tons of gears. At least he didn't have to worry about her not getting any sponsors. The interviews would be the next night. He couldn't wait to see her. If only he could tell her how he really felt. That dumb boy from her district was going to get her though. She might never know how he felt, if only he had acted sooner. That's all he could keep thinking as he walked into his kitchen to make breakfast before heading out to work. He hoped her brothers were alright without Gwyna to protect them from their abusive and drunk father he wasn't sure how they were managing. He would probably stop by after his factory shift was over, he couldn't live with himself if they had gotten beaten up. Not after he promised Gwyna he would watch over them. Gwyna, I hope she's alright out there in the capitol he thought before pushing her from his mind so he could get to work without getting yelled at or beaten for being late. Won't be much help if I'm covered in bruises he thought to himself leaving his shack and closing the door tightly behind him so no rain could get in. He pulled his jacket up over his long blonde hair that always was getting in his eyes he supposed he should cut it but he liked flipping it around too much. He then walked away down the street disappearing eventually into the light morning drizzle leaving his abandoned and rundown looking shack behind him.

**A/N: Good huh? :) Well was the dream foreshadowing? Why didn't Jace tell Gwyna? What does she think? Well all will be revealed later although I probably won't do any more POVs of Jace it was more just of a filler (me feeling guilty about abandoning you!) Well anyways some reviews would be highly appreciated they are really what keeps me motivated, and they let me know who is actually reading and therefore whose tributes might need to stay a little longer… Just saying… Well anyways sorry for the absence I appreciate reviews bye now! Oh and yeah I changed my pen name (in case you didn't already notice…) I'm 4evermadz now so… yeah! Bye for real now!**


	19. The Best: Training Day 2 Capitol Part 4

**A/N: Hey guys sorry its been so long! I was on vacation (as you probably already know) and then I just got sUUUper busy! I'm so sorry for not updating but I was just trying really hard to get them right and so I was writing more slowly, but i got them done! One step closer to the arena YAY! I will post another chapter, probably today, of the training scores probably from the head gamemaker's perspective. And I really hope you like this one! Well don't forget to review they make me feel TONS better about my writing! Also if you stil haven't voted on the poll on my profile (shame on you!) you really should! Like right now yo! Oh one final thing I changed my pen name back to the original (Glimmerish47) so if you're having trouble finding me that's probably why (my apologies I'm just very indecisive... as i said on my profile if you bothered to look...). Well anyways here's the next chapter! Happy reading!**

**Gwyna Florin, District 3, 14 POV**

I wake with a start to my escort, Jewels, pounding on the door to my bedroom. I am momentarily disoriented still half trapped in my nightmare mostly involving Jace being killed in the arena, stupid seeing as how I am the one going in.

"Gwyna time to get up! You need to be down in the training center in twenty minutes!" Jewels'shrill almost screechy voice barely muffled by the thick wood door causes me to remember my surroundings and get out of bed.

"I'm coming!" I shout out to her and the pounding stops and I hear the click of her ridiculously high heels receding down the hallway. I look to the window on my left which is an obvious capitol creation as the scenery has changed from last night. Before it was showing a skyline view of the bright capitol buildings but now it is showing a peaceful waterfront park with many capitolite families strolling along or resting on the benches. As I watch the window screen much like a TV has zoomed in on a particularly pale family. Their outfits are in the odd half medieval royal attire which we learned about in school and half technology infused mismatched clothing that they all seem to love. The mother has eye-shockingly bright pink hair and the little boy is sporting a neon green hairdo as well. The little girl's eyes are a bright purple which is quite unnerving and obviously an alteration. The dad's are the creepiest though all black which seem to just go on forever like a dark all consuming pit.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and look away from the window heading into my large closet. I don't have to look long to find my training outfit it has been washed and neatly folded and placed on top of the small dresser occupying the corner of the room. There are many other clothes hanging along the walls but I doubt I'd wear most of them anyways as they all seem to be very flashy and just well capitol like in design. I pull on the tight fitting training outfit which I rather like and examine myself in the mirror. The mint green stripes really pop on the dark black fabric but at least they aren't that peachy color of district twelve's. I run a brush through my hair quickly as my stylist would throw a hissy fit if I didn't and then exit my closet and my bedroom and walk down the hall to the dining room for breakfast.

When I arrive in the dining room Cortho and his stylist and mentor and my stylist and mentor along with Jewels are already eating. Jewels cheerily wishes me a good morning and waves an avox over who sets a plate down in front of me full of delicious breakfast treats. I recognize some eggs, toast, some fruits, and sausage but the rest is new to me. There is a creamy dairy substance that tastes like strawberries that my mentor, Shana, tells me is called yogurt. There is also a puffy bread type pastry filled with syrup coated fruit and topped with a white frosting that Jewels excitedly explains is called a Danish then promptly offers to eat mine if I don't want it which I decide I do. After a rather rushed breakfast my stylist pulls my hair back into a low side ponytail and then Jewels shoves un into the elevator and sends us to the training center.

When we reach the end of the hallway where the door to the training gym is we see that most of the other tributes are already here except for the girl from twelve and the pair from one. The head trainer stands in front of the door and tells us to sit in district order boy then girl tribute for each district. I end up sitting in between Cortho and the boy from four, Flyn on the second bench along the wall. The tributes from district one show up and sit at the front of the line. The girl from twelve, Marigold I think, still hasn't showed up. The trainer starts pacing in front of the door checking her watch every few steps. After about five minutes of waiting with no result she sighs tells us to wait until our name is called and then walks into the training gym the door automatically opening and closing tight after her.

A few minutes later the boy from one is called in and he struts through the door which again closes tightly behind him. Marigold has still not shown up and I wonder if anyone has ever missed their private session before. I think she'll show up soon but by the time the girl from district two goes in 45 minutes later, she still hasn't shown up. I decide not to worry about her and focus on my own private session which is quickly approaching. I go over the knife and survival skill strategies my mentor and I discussed and soon Cortho's name is called. He stands up slowly and starts to walk towards the door. I'm sure he's nervous I am too none of the tributes from one and two have come back so they must be sending them straight up to their floors. I whisper him good luck and then he walks through the door which once again closes tightly behind him.

I still feel rather embarrassed that he had to upright say that he's not gay of course I didn't really think he was it was just a common rumor, which rumors are often incorrect so why I bought into it I don't know. And since I'm already rather socially awkward it made it worse but at least he seemed to feel awkward about it too afterwards. In the end we ended up being allies though which will be nice. I most certainly wouldn't want to go into the arena all alone. I've decided he's trustworthy I just hope it won't come down to us two in the end that would be terrible.

"Gwyna Florin" The automated voice says and I slowly stand up. This is it I think to myself. I take deep breath and then walk through the door. The puffing sound of the door closing behind me tells me I'm in so I start to walk across the gym to where the gamemakers are sitting on their balcony. Here goes nothing.

**Flyn Bronzing, District 4, 18 POV**

The girl from three is called and leaves so I know I'm next. I take some deep breaths to calm myself and then try to remember everything my mentor told me. This is how I'll get sponsors so it's really important. I cannot mess this up; my getting back to Morgana depends on this moment. My mentor is very bossy and hard to listen to but I need to follow her advice in order to survive. My best weapons are spears and of course the classic trident so I'll start with those. I am also a great runner so I'll probably do the agility course which needs speed. I'll maybe stop by the fire making and trap building stations and finish up at the contact fighting station staying clear of the climbing wall, probably my greatest weakness. I think that's everything.

I still haven't been called; I wonder what that little girl from three is doing. I almost feel bad for her but if I want to win I'll have to kill her and sympathy will only make that harder to do. I look down the line of tributes Saralina looks very nervous, and rightfully so. She will probably be an early target since she openly refused the careers. Not as much as Felicity, Cane is still obviously angry at her, but still I don't like to get rejected. Next to Saralina the pair from five, both very young look very nervous. Once again I start to feel sorry for them but then I realize they probably already know they are going to die. Rather sad actually. The pair from six is holding hands and talking lowly to each other. I find their obvious displays of affection rather annoying and gross but at least I won't have to deal with them for long, maybe I'll even suggest to Cane and Poppy we go hunt for them first. It would be rather fun to watch them die. Farther down the line the boy from eight is making more notes in his notebook as his district partner looks over his shoulder occasionally mumbling a few words to him. They only look slightly nervous but it's probably because they're distracted, at least for now they are. After them I see the boy from nine sitting silently with his arms crossed and a scowl staring at the opposite wall. I think he's rather powerful but obviously soft so it won't take long for the games to break him. The girl next him is rather young but I feel like she is more dangerous than she looks, I could be wrong but I'll find out soon I suppose. At the end of the line is the boy from twelve not looking to nervous or upset seeing as his district partner, I'm seriously doubting she'll show up at all, I wonder what they'll do to her if she doesn't. It ought to be interesting. I honestly wonder how she thinks it will help her to not show up. If she gets a bad score she might not get sponsors, then again who knows she might get even more than everyone who did show up. It is certainly an interesting puzzle, I wish I had someone to discuss it with.

"Flyn Bronzing" The voice states and I stand up immediately and strut into the training center, I'm going to blow their minds.

The door shuts behind me and I quickly survey the room, all the training stations are in the spots they were before. The only difference is that know the little balcony pushed into the wall is filled with many capitol people with clipboards watching me. The one in charge is clearly the woman in front who surprisingly looks plain, hardly any alterations. I'm surprised at the president's choice of head gamemaker but it's not my problem so I ignore them and head to the spear area where I decided I would start.

Five bullseyes later after sufficiently proving my skills with the spear I head to find a trident. I find one in the corner and after tearing apart a dummy by using it like a big sword I hurl it into another one hitting the left side of the chest. Satisfied I move on to fire making. It only takes me five minutes to successfully light a campfire, using a match unfortunately but my time is almost up so I decide to call it good and head to the combat fighting station leaving a trainer to put out my fire. That's why they're here right?

I successfully defeat the trainer at the station four times before a bell rings and the head gamemaker thanks me. I take this as my cue to leave and exit through the open door at the other side of the gym that I came in through. I suppose this is where everyone has been leaving from. I think I did well enough to at least score an eight though hopefully better. I wish I could have gotten to do the agility station but I think combat was a safer choice; I'm good at running but not so much dodging. I step into the elevator and push the button for level four. I can only hope I did good enough to get tons of sponsors, and hopefully outscore everyone else.

**Blaise Emeralden, District 6, 15 POV**

The little boy from five just got called. I feel bad for him, he must know he has no chance in the games. I turn to Keldern again trying to get my mind off of the thoughts of how that little boy is going to die. I think the possibility of one or both of us dying has really pushed our relationship. I find myself wanting to be around Keldern more and talk to him. I hate leaving his side. When we kissed before the chariot rides I was shocked, I mean we'd never really kissed before and in front of all those people! But it was still amazing and every minute I spend around him makes me wish we weren't here anymore. I clasp his hand tightly and look at our feet. They are all crossed together and we are both wearing shoes which is rather odd. If it had been left up to us we would have never worn them but our mentor insisted. So here we are sitting on a cold stone bench gripping each other's hands waiting to be called into the training gym to show the gamemakers our skills. Unfortunately I have no idea what to show them. I know Keldern will show them his incredible skill with Shuriken, ninja stars, which we secretly discovered while exploring an abandoned section of the training gym. I suppose I'm relatively good with a double sided axe but not career-good. My real talent is cooking, I always wanted to be a chef, I suppose I could try identifying the berries and plants during the training session but it won't get me that great of a score. I suppose I'll just do what I can and hope for the best.

"Desiree Wyverna" The automatic voice that has been calling out each tributes name in turn and letting them into the training center states. The girl from five who can't be older than thirteen walks in looking terrified, I would have insisted to Keldern that we ally with her to try to protect her but she immediately struck up an alliance with the boy from her district and the boy from 11 all of whom look to be around thirteen and we wouldn't be able to protect all three. The girl from 10 also immediately was in an alliance with her district partner and the pair from eight all of whom are older so I figured she should be fine. I tried to get the girl from nine to ally with us but she refused and I decided not to argue. So it's just me and Keldern which suits me fine, at least I will be around him in the arena. I wish he hadn't volunteered. Then we could both make it out alive, maybe. I'm glad he's here to protect me but I don't know what I would do if I had to go back to five alone. I just don't think I could handle it. No one knows me like him and without him I just don't think I could make it.

I shake my head to stop thinking about the dire possibilities of being alone and instead focus on Keldern, still living and breathing beside me. His name is called a few minutes later and I give him a quick kiss on the cheek for good luck before pushing him towards the door. He slowly walks through and the door closes behind him leaving me feeling rather alone. I stare at the wall trying to keep my mind empty until my name is called.

"Blaise Emeralden" The voice says and I stand up and cautiously look around. The room is set up exactly as before minus the large crowd of gamemakers watching me through a large glass window from a protected balcony. I head straight to the axe station before my confidence lowers and start throwing my favorite double sided axe. After about ten minutes of using the axe I decide to try the plant sorting. Since I know how to cook I think it can't be too hard. I recognize about half the plants and sort them into the correct piles but there are still lots that I don't know I start examining them and cautiously putting them into piles. After a couple more minutes of unsuccessful sorting the head gamemaker dismisses me and I hope my axes and the sorting was enough to pull me through.

**Orson Clee, District 11, 14 POV**

The wait down here has been terrible. I have been sitting silently on this uncomfortable stone bench staring at a wall for over two hours while almost all of the other tributes have gone into the training center attempting to wow the gamemakers with their skills. If they have any that is, which is what I'm currently considering. I'm not sure I really have any strengths good enough to make an impression. Considering I have never practiced with any weapons before the only thing I have going for me is size which only helps with half of the things I'm going to need to do in the arena. I honestly don't think I'll be able to kill anyone no matter how much I want to be home. While I would give anything just to see my two younger twin brothers at the moment I don't think I will be able to step on others and kill them to make it home. I guess it's good that I've accepted my death now that way when it comes I won't be blubbering scared like most tributes are. Some might call me sadistic but really I'm just very rational and my rationalness is telling me I won't make it home. I just hope that dad won't take it too hard. Not that I'm that worried about him he spends so much time working as the mayor that I'll just get buried under all the other stuff he has to do. I suppose that's just how he learned to cope. After my mother died four years ago that's just kind of how he dealt with it and he never hung around us kids long enough for us to realize or criticize his methods.

I pull myself out of the thoughts of my dad as the automated voice calls out my name. I walk through the door and into the training gym. I have no idea what to start on first. Having never worked before coming to the games I have no real strength or muscles and I didn't know how to use any weapons. In training I proved to be fair at the knives and so I head there. After mostly successfully hitting some targets, none on the bullseye unfortunately, I head over to some survival skills stations where I spend the rest of the time making a semi-functional rabbit trap that I doubt would actually catch anything and a tiny spark from my so far unsuccessful fire. The head gamemaker dismisses me with a slightly sympathetic look in her eye and I leave the training room. With my sad performance I'll be lucky to even score a five.

I hop on the elevator and push the number five. These high powered contraptions are much nicer than the rickety old ones in our justice center but everything in the capitol is nicer than back home. It's like they try to intimidate you while you're here some might think of it as a treat but I know better. They use it as an opportunity to prove that no matter what the capitol is always more powerful and more sophisticated than anywhere else. It's quite rude in my opinion at least.

I arrive on my floor and just head straight to my room to change. No need to keep wearing this outfit if I don't have to. I look through my unnecessarily large closet and find a plain pair of shorts and a nice soft blue shirt to go with them. I have the rest of the day to myself but I don't really know what to do. I decide to try to find Reagan, my mentor. I go to the dining room but no sign of anyone but the avoxes in here. I move into the movie room with the big comfy chairs and large projector screen right on the wall. Here I find her sitting on the biggest and most comfy loveseat watching the footage from the chariot rides and reapings combined with commentary from Rayman Templesmith, the infamous Claudius Temple smith's grandson and Julian Sayers, the successor to Caesar Flickerman as the interviewer. Neither have quite the charm of their predecessors but they are both very good at what they do. They are talking about the careers now joking and making predictions about their training scores. Reagan finally notices my presence and invites me to sit on the seat with her. I immediately come over and sit down and we watch the rest of the recaps together occasionally laughing at Julian and Rayman's constant banters. I can only hope I did well today. Not that it matters I'll probably be dead soon anyways. The only really depressing part is that everyone else knows it too.


	20. Zero?: Training Scores

**A/N: Two chapters in one day hey I'm on a roll! Here are the training scores! If you were wondering about Marigold here are a few answers... Enjoy and pleeease review! :) thanks!**

**Alleta Daime Head Gamemaker POV**

After a long day of working furiously to finish preparing the arena for inspection by President Dorn that will be taking place tomorrow, it's nice to be home sitting on my couch with Silas, my loving husband. The only downside is that in about two minutes they will be revealing the training scores and I am very nervous. Not only do most tributes' lives depend on this but if I judged wrong Dorn will be most unpleased. Luckily for me almost everyone got scores relatively normal to their district. All except for one, Marigold Lennox from district 12. She never even showed up! The head trainer, Lydia, waited five minutes before starting the sessions for her to show up and by the time her session rolled along more than two hours later she still had failed to show up. Lydia waited a few minutes in the hall for her but then decided she wasn't going to show up on her own. She took a few other trainers to go with her to floor twelve where Marigold is staying.

After questioning the mentor and the escort and they stylists all of whom thought Marigold was at the training gym. Lydia moved on to question Ronan Bane, Marigold's district partner. He said she had not taken the elevator with him that morning as they had not been getting along and he didn't really care if Marigold showed up or not. Lydia then had the idea to check Marigold's room which was empty and then she sent for peacekeepers to hold an intensive search for Marigold. An hour later Marigold was found sitting on a tree branch on the rooftop garden of the training center. Of course by that time all of us gamemakers had left needing to work on the arena.

Dorn luckily didn't pay me a visit after the fiasco seeing as I had nothing to do with it. Although I'm sure I'll hear something about it when he comes to look at the arena tomorrow. Luckily for me everything is on track for the games to start in two days.

My train of thought is interrupted as Rayman Templesmith's face appears on the screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen are you ready for the release of the training scores?" He asks jovially.

"The gamemakers observed all twelve of our tributes this morning as they showed their skills off in private. What happens in the training sessions is strictly confidential but luckily they have given each tribute a score from 1 to 12 based on their performances so we can get an idea of how their skills are ranked. First up is district one!" I tense as he pulls out the paper I wrote all of the scores on earlier today. Silas puts his arm around my shoulders and gives me a quick squeeze as he announces the name.

"Felicity Lilia, a score of 7" She was a good one showed lots of intelligence although not so much with handling weapons.

"Cane Glitterson, a score of 8" He did fairly well with swords and hand to hand combat but not so well when he tried to make a trap, it was alright but not without noticeable fault.

"From district two Poppy Dazzles, a score of 10" She was excellent with a bow and arrow and did well with swords but didn't try to show us any survival skills.

"Skanner Maliss, a score of 10 as well" He did excellent with knives and very well at plant identification as well.

"From district 3 Gwyna Florin, a score of 6" She was a whiz at plant identification and easily created a highly efficient animal trap but didn't really use any weapons.

"Cortho Dolin, a score of 6" He was also very good at plant identification and making traps and trid his hand at throwing knives but his aim was only fair.

"From district 4 Saralina Reed, a score of 7" She showed promise with a trident and also was able to start a fire quickly and camouflage herself very well.

"Flyn Bronzing, a score of 9" The careers were very strong this year he was excellent with spears and did a good job on the fire and in hand to hand combat as well.

"From district 5 Desiree Wyverna, a score of 4" She wasn't bad but was small and not very good with weapons.

"Colton Redfield, a score of 5" He was also average not many muscles or skill with weapons also very young.

"From district 6 Blaise Emeralden, a score of 6" She was good with an axe and other survival based skills she should do well.

"Keldern Forrents, a score of 6" He was very good with shuriken which is rare I'll have to put some of those in the arena for him.

"From district 7 Jaquelin Aspen, a score of 7" She proved very good with axes and weights and did fairly well sorting plants.

"Malcom Hansen, a score of 7" Both tributes from seven were very strong this year I think they were volunteers, I don't really remember he was also good with various axes.

"From district 8 Berkley Thomas, a score of 6" She was impressive with a bow and arrow and other survival skills but didn't stand out.

"Levin Elliot, a score of 7" He proved himself with a sword and also was able to correctly identify all of the poisonous and non-poisonous plants.

"From district 9 Ruthie Gallows, a score of 6" She was good with throwing knives and was able to disappear for a few minutes during the training session, quite unnerving.

"Tasi Merkava, a score of 8" He had an outstanding knowledge of plants looked very strong and did very well with an axe.

"From district 10 Cynthia Evans, a score of 6" She used knives well and was able to climb very quickly hardly making any noise.

"Rowan Wolfsong, a score of 8" He was very good with a bow and arrow and made multiple excellent snares to catch different animals.

"From district 11 Derena Reid, a score of 7" She was good with knives, a lot of those this year, and also knowledgeable about plants.

"Orson Clee, a score of 4" He was decent with knives, again, but failed at fire starting and trap making, I almost felt bad for him.

"From district twelve Marigold Lennox a score of… zero? Well that's odd!" Marigold refused to show up or be found, I had no choice but to give her a zero.

"Ronan Bane, a score of 7" He was good with longer knives and making snares and good with other survival skills as well.

"Well folks that's all for tonight. Be sure to tune in tomorrow for the interviews!" Rayman says before the screen goes blank again. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"A zero?" Silas questions his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well she didn't show up what else was I going to do?" I retort.

"Fair enough"

"Let's go to bed I've got to get up early tomorrow to prepare to meet with the president" I yawn.

"Okay I'll be right up!" Silas calls as I climb the stairs to our bedroom. I hope tomorrow goes well I think as I settle into bed. I fall asleep minutes later to the sound of the sink running in the kitchen downstairs.


	21. Perspectives: Interviews Capitol Part 5

**A/N: Hey guys another chapter yay! I would have posted earlier but I've been watching the Olympics! (Especially Micheal Phelps and Ryan Lochte and Missy Franklin!) But i still got this chapter done for you! Also I'd like to tell you that I was helping out a great author pen named- Pax Cronin - who has a forum called Pax Pals and is writing a story with a few other authors (his pax pals) and i wrote the bloodbath chapter from his story which should be up sometime tomorrow! So if you want to check out some more of my writing check out his story the Pax games! It should be really good! Well anyways we are almost done with the capitol and into the games hooray! I apologize that some of these are short i just want to get to the bloodbath! ( I still have one last chaper to go though so hold on tight!) Well that's all so don't forget to review and I hope you all like this chapter! :)**

**Skanner Maliss, District 2, 18 POV**

After sleeping late and spending all day getting coached by my two mentors. I am ready to go to the interviews. My stylist Moneesh has been fussing over my striking roman gladiator style outfit for about thirty minutes. She adjusts the shoulder plates for the third time and stands back to examine the whole look. She sighs after a moment and then gestures for me to turn around.

"I think that's as good as it's going to get." She says finally in her thick capitol accent and then leads me out of my room and into the dining area where my mentors are waiting.

"Okay Skanner you need to find some way to mention Alice and your son on the way. I don't care if you don't want to, and I don't blame you for that, but it's the only way you'll be able to get all the sponsors. And sponsors are the only way you are going to get home." Kada tells me sharply. She is very down to business but not harsh. I think after she tortured six of the tributes from her games to death and then had to deal with the aftermath of being a victor something in her changed. She genuinely wants to get me home but she has told me more than once to not win like she did. Not that I think I could. I see the killing as more of a necessity than an opportunity.

"I will" I say to Kada and then I turn to face Aliks hoping for some last minute advice from him.

"Skanner just try to act like you're talking to your best friend from home. And especially don't think about how fake everyone here is. I know the capitol people bug you but this is very important and it has to be done right." Aliks tells me less sharply than Kada but just as serious.

Saying that the capitol people bug me is an understatement. I can't stand them. Nothing about them is real anymore. Not their skin color, most of them have dyed it random colors, not their hair it's either dyed or a wig or put up with so many pins and hair ties they couldn't even tell you how many, and especially not their values. Almost every single one of them thinks the hunger games are the best source of entertainment ever.

"I'll try" I say, I can't guarantee much else.

"Ok I suppose I'll take that." Aliks replies.

We sit for a few minutes and wait for Poppy who should be coming out any minute. Poppy and her two mentors have also been working all day on an interview strategy. I like Poppy, she seems genuine although also tough which is something often lost on other girls. She really listens to you but she is also quick to point out who's in charge, and usually it's her.

Poppy finally comes in flanked by her two mentors . She looks rather stunning in a shimmery gold dress and black heels. Her stylist also put her hair up in a complicated bun wrap. She looks powerful. Maybe that's her angle. I don't have much more time to ponder as our escort comes in and ushers us into the elevator. She takes us down to the second sublevel. Just below the stage the interviews will be on, I think. She seems to know where she's going and leads us through a maze of support beams to where twenty-four chairs are sitting each on their own platform in a line next to each other. Each one is marked by a district number, or already has a tribute sitting in it. We make our way to the chairs labeled 2 which from a closer distance have the words male and female written in the corner. I sit in the chair designated for the male and then wait for everyone to show up.

Soon everyone is seated but the girl t=from twelve, Marigold. She has really been a nuisance lately. After not showing up to the private training center, that's the only way she could have gotten a zero, and now being late for the interviews. Geez. A couple minutes later she is carried in by a couple of peacekeepers not screaming, thankfully, but with a very angry look on her face.

"I would have showed up!" she shouts at them as they set her down next to her chair. She straightens out her dress which really brings out her beauty. And then sits down. Immediately after everyone is hooked up to a microphone and then we hear Julian Sayers, the infamous interviewer not quite as famous as the late Ceasar Flickerman, welcome the crowd to the interviews of the tributes of the 104th annual hunger games. An incredible wave of loud cheers and scream and hoots follows and we are slowly lifted onto the stage.

**Saralina Reed, District 4, 16 POV**

Our entrance onto the stage was quite the hit. The capitolites almost exploded when we rose onto the stage to the left of Julian. After the crowd quieted Julian welcomed on Felicity who got quite a few cheers and screams from the games-drunk crowd. Julian questioned her on her private training score which she said she thought was quite good and tried to ask her about strategy but she refused to say anything acting rather sly and mysterious.

The boy from one came next getting slightly more cheers than Felicity. He spent most of the time talking about killing and his weapons skills which I thought was disgusting. The girl from two, Poppy was on next and had a really lovely gown of shimmery gold that really impressed Julian and the capitolites and me as well. She talked about being strong and ready to perform in the games while also managing to charm the audience. Rather impressive in my opinion.

The boy from two was a shocker. At first Julian asked him about the capitol and he gushed a little about it and then when Julian asked about his district he dropped a real bombshell. He immediately talked about how he never knew his parents as both died in the hunger games and how his girlfriend is now pregnant with a baby boy and how he would do anything to get back for them. I was really impressed. He shows a lot more emotion than most careers.

The girl from three was a blur, I mean following that act was tough. The boy from three was also a blur as my nerves were mounting leading to my interview. Julian called my name and I slowly stood up and walked over. The whole interview was a blur, I think I managed my flirty angle okay but I was glad to be back in my chair. I think the highlight of my interview was when Julian asked about my dress which I loved. It was a light purple gown with a ruffled shoulder strap on one side. Simple but amazing. The rest of the interviews passed quickly none really stood out.

Finally the last person did their interview and we were all lowered back down under the stage. I went straight up to my floor and took a shower to wash off all of my makeup before falling into bed where I am now. Contemplating how things will go tomorrow.

**Keldern Forrents, District 6, 15 POV**

I have not been looking forward to these interviews. Too many eyes on me. Uncomfortable clothing and way way way too much pressure. I like things relaxed and simple. Like they are when I'm around Blaise. I know the only way I will be able to get through this is by talking about her. As the boy from five is called up I find myself absentmindedly staring at the meadow green lipstick Julian is wearing. True to the tradition started by Ceasar Flickerman he is wearing everything in one color for these games. This year it appears to be meadow green as his hair, suit, lipstick, and even his skin are dyed the light color. The effect is rather interesting instead of looking like a seasick sailor he looks more like a flower stalk. I am stil staring at his lips when the buzzer goes off and Blaise goes in. She handles him well talking about the capitol and the chariot rides and the training score and throwing a little about me in at the end.

The buzzer ring and it's my turn and I don't think I'm ready for it. I walk to the interviewee's seat and sit down as the capitol crowd cheers loudly for me. Then the hard part begins.

"So, Keldern, how are you liking the capitol?" Julian asks to start us off.

"Well it's very different from district six" Julian nods in approval at this as the audience cheers more quietly "But I am really enjoying the change" I finish the crowd roars approval.

"I'm sure you are." Julian smiles, "So how do you feel about your district partner Blaise, I know she mentioned a little about you being allies in her interview"

Now this is the tricky part. "Yes actually I volunteered to come to the games when she was reaped because I knew she had to make it back. I would do anything for Blaise, she's arguably the love of my life" I reply and the audience coos and groans for us.

"How unfortunate to have to be here together" Julian says voicing the audience's feelings I simply nod in agreement. "How has this strained you" Julian asks striving for more information.

"Well really it has been a good thing I have never been as close to Blaise as we are right now. Although wearing shoes all the time has been rather annoying" The audience has a hearty laugh at this and Julian and I join in.

"Well that's something I've never heard before" Julian says still chuckling.

"That would be because none of you have ever tried going barefoot, now that's living" I say causing the audience and Julian to collapse in laughter. The buzzer breaks in and Julian closes us up.

"Well folks that was Keldern Forrents, we wish you good luck!" He says as I walk back to my seat pleased with my performance and ready to be done with this taxing affair. At least I made it through the interview I think as Julian moves through the rest of the tributes.

Finally we are lowered back below the stage and Blaise and I are able to head back up to our rooms for one last night in the capitol before the real horrors set in.

**Jack Aspen, District 7, 18 POV**

"And now Jaquelin Aspen!" Julian shouts melodically welcoming me into the interviewee seat.

"Call me Jack" I say settling into my seat.

"Well, Jack, how has the capitol been treating you?" He asks kindly trying to warm me up to the audience.

"Very well, the food in particular is delicious." I say trying to say what I know they want to hear.

"Ah yes, we love it as well" he says patting his stomach. "Anyways, how do you feel about your training score?"

"I think it was rather accurate I think the other tributes should be aware that I'm a real contender in these games"

"As you proved with that seven" The audience cheers and I give them a little smile "How are you feeling about going into the arena tomorrow?"

"You know Julian, I'm feeling prepared"

"Glad to hear it" More cheers from the crowd "Do you have a strategy?"

"Oh yes but I'm not ready to give it away just yet" I tease

"Oh please just a little?" Julian mock begs and the capitol cheers to agree with him

"Well I've got a strong alliance and we're ready to make it to the end" I say careful not to give much away just like my mentor told me.

"Well best of luck to you and the rest of your alliance" The buzzer goes off "Thank you Jack and once again good luck!"

I walk off to my seat on the side feeling proud but exhausted trying to maintain an attitude perspective for that long in front of an audience while answering the slew of questions fired at you is really exhausting. I can't wait for a last good night's sleep in the comfort of the capitol before the hard and dangerous days that will surely follow in the games. I can't wait to win and get back to district 7. The only downside will be wearing all of the dresses when I have to go on the victory tour. I've just got to get through this. Just this and then I'll be done. I think as Julian continues to fire questions and the audience continues to cheer tribute after tribute ending with Marigold. She looks spectacular in her dress. I am zoning out when a question asked by Julian causes me to perk up and listen intently.

"How, may I ask did you get a zero in your training?" Julian asks obviously truly curious.

"Well, Julian I just didn't show up" The crowd gasps in shock, nobody's ever done that before "Not to worry I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve" She adds causing the audience to cheer loudly for her again.

Tricks up her sleeve huh? I think she just might find she won't have enough time to test out those tricks when we get to the arena.


	22. I'm Not Ready: Morning of Capitol Part 6

**A/N: Hey guys I'm really sorry about the wait on this one. I have been trying to finish up summer projects for school which starts next week! Also i really wnated to make this one good since the interviews were really short, definitely not my best writing i hope this one makes up for it though! This is probably the longest chapter i've written so far so I hope it's good! Next up is the bloodbath HOORAY! I will try to get that chapter up more quickly but I'm gone all of this weekend and school starts next week so I'll see how it goes :) Thanks so much for not giving up on me! Finally as an incentive for you to review everyone who reviews in the next two chapters will get entered into a drawing and the winner of the drawing will get to pick a sponsor item and send it to a tribute of their choice! :) Well thanks for all the reviewers from last chapter and don't forget to review this chapter! :) Enjoy!**

**Tasi Merkava, District 9, 16 POV**

The interviews were over an hour ago but I still haven't changed. Dazzle, our escort, took me and Ruthie back up to our floor as soon as our chairs were lowered to the sub-stage. I barely even had time to say good-bye to my allies. Most of my interview was a blur but I think I gave enough information about myself to get a few sponsors. I tried to talk about Hope which made some of them surprised, not many people have pets in the lower districts. Well except for 10 but horses and cows don't really count as pets and neither do goats or chickens really. If only that boy from 2 hadn't stolen the whole show with all that stuff about his girlfriend/fiancé and their unborn baby. It almost makes me feel bad for him but if he succeeds then I die, besides it might not even be true. Although based off of his emotions I think he was telling the truth. He's a career though, you just never know.

I think Jack, Malcom, and Felicity did well enough to get a few sponsors too. Although their performances wouldn't have made a huge impact even if they were terrible as their training scores were all pretty high and with Jack and Malcom's appearances we should be well off. We certainly have much more of a chance than that little girl form 10, Cynthia. The audience seemed captured by her sweet and innocent demeanor but they could have just been pitying her. All of them pretty much could guess she wasn't going to make it. It would be a miracle if she got any sponsors if she even gets through the bloodbath. Her district partner Rowan, on the other hand, seemed very strong and likely to pick up sponsors especially since he volunteered for his little brother. The audience loved that.

I should be worrying about my own performance more I suppose but there's really nothing more to do about it. I just need to focus on getting through the first day in the arena and then the rest will follow. And that brings me right back to how I'm sitting here on the end of an overly large bed in a fancy capitol building all alone still dressed in this stuffy suit. I suppose that I think if I never change then the morning will never come and I'll never have to go into the arena. The clock on the bedside table tells a different story though, constantly ticking away the minutes getting closer and closer to the morning when I will be taken away and dumped into an arena full of all the people I have gotten to know in the past few days and forced to fight them until all but one is dead.

I sigh and push myself off of the bed. Since the morning is coming whether is change or not I decide I might as well be more comfortable. I step into the gigantic closet that I have been using these past few days. I still haven't gotten used to the size and amount of things I have in the capitol. I mean the clothes in this closet would easily last me a lifetime and the room itself is larger than the small shack Haloti, Hope and I share. Hope is what I miss most about from my district. I hope Haloti is taking good care of her. I hope Haloti is doing well too. I know he's not my real father but he's as good as my father. He pretty much raised me since I was a baby dropped off in the fields to die. I try to shift my thoughts to other things as I pull off the fancy suit and put on simple sweatpants and a t-shirt. I go back to my bed and lay down hoping to get some rest.

After an hour of simply staring at the changing numbers on my fancy light-up clock I accept that sleep isn't going to happen tonight. Unable to stay any longer in my dark, confining room I head out into the hallway into the 'living' room where I can look out the windows to the shiny capitol lights and citizens down below. I am already at the window by the time I realize someone else is in the room. I turn to face the small figure curled up against the window pane to my right.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I ask as I sit down on the window sill across from the figure who is too small to be anyone but my young but fierce district partner, Ruthie.

"Yeah, it seems stupid since this is the possibly the last time I'll ever sleep on a real bed but I can't calm my nerves enough to even lay down." She replies solemnly. I want to comfort her and tell her that she's wrong that she has a chance but I'm beginning to doubt that I can even make it out and lying to her just wouldn't be fair. She might be young but she is smart.

"You could still join our alliance" I offer thinking that it is the best I can do to comfort her without outright lying.

"Hmm, I wish I could" She says slowly, " but I just don't want to get involved with someone and then have to watch them die or worse end up getting them killed because of my own decisions and actions."

"I suppose that makes sense, but don't you think you'll want the company?" I ask, I know I absolutely hate to be alone which was the main reason I was so eager to join the alliance with Jack, Malcom, and Felicity.

"Not for what I have planned." Ruthie replies regretfully but adamantly. I try to get her to reveal more but she just remains silent. Eventually I give up and decide to try to sleep again.

"Good night Ruthie" I say as I stand up and head towards the hallway again.

"Good night Tasi, and may the odds…"

"Be ever in your favor!" We finish together mocking the thick capitol accent of Dazzle, our escort. I give a small laugh-snort and she giggles a little and then goes back to staring out at the neon lights that seem to make the capitol always look like it's midday and sunny. I plod back down the hallway my footsteps swallowed by the thick velvet carpet running all through our floor. Back onto my own bed maybe for the last time ever.

**Felicity Lilia, District 1, 16 POV**

I wake up to Reva banging loudly on my door. I rub my eyes and sit up yanking the covers back off of my legs.

"I'm up!" I yell so Reva will stop making such a racket.

"Great breakfast is in five minutes" She shouts back in her annoying high pitched cheery voice that gives me headache if I listen to it for too long. I groan and head into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I turn on the water and press the button in the soap section that has a plant that looks like lavender. The sweet smelling foam coats my body and I rub it in for a few seconds and enjoy the fresh smell of the lavender before hitting the button to turn back on the water. I look at the shampoo buttons and decide to try the one that has a little valley on it. The liquid squirts out on my head and I lather it in and try to place the smell. It has a sweet smell like wildflowers and honey and it also smells faintly of grass and oddly enough sun. I decide that I love the smell but I also need to be quick so I turn the water on a gain to rinse off. If I make it back to the capitol I will definitely have to use that shampoo again. I step out of the shower and place my feet on the little foot imprints on the floor just outside of the shower door. I feel the rush of warm air over my body and am instantly dry. This is by far my favorite part of the shower experience here. Although I'm sure plenty of people back in district 1 have shower like these it is a new experience for me.

My family has never been a big fan of the hunger games and we aren't really in the upper class of district one. We aren't nearly as poor as other people from the lower districts but it's not like we have a lot of money to spend on luxuries like this. I doubt we'd ever be able to save up enough to buy something as advanced and fancy as this shower. I mentally scold myself for thinking of my family as it only makes me homesick and I try to rearrange my thoughts to something new as I head into my closet. I quickly pick out a nice plain lavender sundress and a pair of knee high gray leather boots. I grab a brush off the dresser in the corner and brush out my hair so it is tangle free.

It's already been more than five minutes so I leave my closet and my room and head to the dining room. As I walk down the hallway I can already hear the faint clinking of dishes and the murmur of voices.

"How much longer do I have to wait before we can go to the arena?" Cane asks in a rather unattractive whiny voice.

"You still have fifteen minutes, now finish eating your breakfast" His mentor scolds. Apparently neither are in very good moods this morning. I think a lack of sleep is affecting them, and the games haven't even started yet. Everyone falls silent as I walk into the room. Cane glances up and gives me a truly evil glare before turning back to his plate filled with all sorts of breakfast foods.

"Hi sweetie glad you could make it." Dazzle says sweetly. I quickly walk to my seat and nod at Dazzle so she doesn't feel insulted and then dig into the big breakfast they have prepared for us. Who knows it could be the last one I have in days. Of course this makes me think of the fast approaching beginning of the hunger games, the bloodbath. The thought of the killing that will take place sends a shiver down my spine. At least I have my allies to back me up and hopefully we will escape alive. Although considering how mad Cane is that I didn't join his career alliance I will be lucky to get out unscathed. I really don't understand why he's so upset. It's not like they really need me to be good anyways. And I am nothing like them all bloodthirsty and game worshipping. I could never be like them and it's a good thing I denied them otherwise I would be dying with a knife in my back in the middle of the night. This way I will at least have a chance to fight.

Cane isn't what worries me too much though. It's my alliance Tasi Jack and Malcom are all strong but their plan doesn't seem like it will work. They have assured me that we'll be fine but I'm not so sure that running straight into the fight at the cornucopia is worth it. I mean if we all make it alive with supplies it will be great but if we all die then we really are nowhere. I suppose I'll trust their judgment though. I think we just might be okay.

"Okay you two time to go!" Dazzle says. Cane's mentor drags him aside and whispers a few things to him before patting him on the back and sending him towards Dazzle near the elevator and my mentor, Keisha tells me to play it safe and stay away from the careers before giving me a hug and sending me towards the elevator as well. Dazzle presses the button and the doors slide open with a ding. Cane steps inside immediately and I take a deep breath and follow him inside. Dazzle flashes us a smile wishes us luck and then presses the button that will take us to the hovercraft launch pad.

**Levin Elliot, District 8, 17 POV**

After Mystique sent us down to the hovercraft launch pad Berkley and I started adding some last minute notes into the notebook. I have no idea how I never even knew her before the games. She's the kind of person who can be friends with everyone I have yet to see her lash out at someone. In fact she has even been polite to the other tributes like the careers never saying bad things about them. I don't know how she does it but maybe that's just because I've seen the dark side of other people and it brings me to realize the dark side in myself.

At first I wasn't sure about Berkley or anyone else here with us but she got me to trust her quickly, by the time the chariot rides were over I knew we would be allies. I was surprised when Rowan agreed to join our alliance I mean it's not like either of us look that much like we'll make it. Now though we might have a chance.

I'm worried about Cynthia though. She's not too strong or capable but I think we can get her through the first day. We'll need to be careful. I'm not worried about Berkley but Rowan might end up taking a risk he doesn't need to and that could end badly. He's really attached to Cynthia though he won't admit it. She must remind him of a sibling he has. I think he volunteered for his younger brother so it would make sense.

"Okay tributes is everyone here?" A strong looking woman in pilot's gear shouts at us causing me to stop thinking about the bloodbath and cutting off the few conversations going on between tributes.

"Good. Well then let's get you all loaded up" She says and starts sorting us out. I end up in a hovercraft group with the boys from 2, 4, 6, 10, and 12 and the girls from 1, 3, 5, 7, and 11. Berkley and Cynthia are in the other group with the other tributes. At least I get to be in the same group as Rowan. I shove my notebook deep into my pocket as the pilot, who has told us her name is Diva, tells us which hovercraft to get into. We all step in and find our seats and then they buckle us in. I feel slightly trapped behind the big black bars across my torso keeping me from falling out of the seat. There are a few peacekeeper looking people on the plan as well as two peole who look like nurses. They all sit in seats along the front wall of the craft and we lift off.

After five minutes of flying through the air the nurse looking people get up and grab these big needle looking things. They start at the top of each row sticking the needle into the tribute's arm and pushing down on the lever. Whatever they stick into their arms makes a beeping noise and blinks a light blue color before move on. I am seated second to last in my row so it is a few more minutes before they get to me.

"This is your tracker" The nurse tells me as she sticks the needle into my skin. She pushes down and whatever this tracker is it stings and then beeps and glows. She removes the needle from my skin and moves on. The stinging fades in a few seconds and I can hardly tell they put anything in my arm at all. Once the nurses finish injecting everyone a screen lights up on the front wall of the craft and all of our district numbers are glowing and situated in rows exactly like our seats. I think I understand how these things work now, this way the gamemakers can tell where we are in the arena without having to look on TV screens the whole time. A rather effective way of keeping track of us, prevents us from escaping them.

I spend the rest of the flight going over the notes in my notebook. The peacekeepers keep shooting me glances but it's my token so they can't take it away from me. After flipping through the notes on the careers which mostly consist of their weapons skills and personalities and likely targets I come to the page I made on Berkley. I have kept it hidden from her quite well and she never questions as we both know each other's strengths not worth wasting the space and ink to write them down. I thought I should keep my thoughts on her organized though just like I do with all my other ones. That was the main point of this journal anyways. I look over the page and it goes something like this:

_Berkley Thomas, 17, district 8;_

_alliance; myself, Rowan, Cynthia_

_personality; Kind and friendly no sign of grudges or harsh judgments. helpful, has been helping me fill in strengths and weaknesses of other tributes. she seems very perceptive and intelligent too, only sign of dislike for anyone is shown to the capitol citizens, doesn't like how the capitol people love the games. _

_appearance; long wavy reddish blonde hair (she calls it strawberry blonde) light almost crystal like blue eyes, tall and thin (only slightly shorter than me) and not many muscles (like me) but still can pull back a bow and shoot it pretty accurately._

_My impression; trustworthy, doesn't seem to be a fan of killing (something we have in common) seems strong most of the time but lets her guard down when she's nervous (like on the chariot rides), she has great aim and is sneaky which should be helpful. I can't get her out of my head which is distracting. Not sure what I feel about her besides that I trust her and she is a great ally and I almost want to call her a friend. We connected on the chariot ride but I think she might be developing feelings toward Rowan, only time will tell I suppose. She got a 6 in training._

That's all I have in the entry I tried to keep it all facts and things but I suppose I got carried away in a few places. I just feel like I have a strong connection to her and I want to get to know her better and she is nice to me but she's nice to everyone so I don't know what to feel.

I push her out of my mind and continue through my notes stopping to look at the careers page again. I look it over and try to think of anything to add but not having seen them in action is a disadvantage. I'm tempted to look through my poetry but I decide that I should use the rest of the time more practically. I keep re-reading stuff on the tributes until the hovercraft lands and the peacekeepers escort us to our own individual launch rooms.

**Desiree Wyverna, District 5, 12 POV**

As soon as the peacekeepers shoved me through the door into the prep room I see my stylist, Xandu. At least I will get to be around someone until they send me into the arena. Xandu gives me a big hug and then steps back and gives me a quick look over.

"Well at least you brushed your hair this morning " She says brightly and then goes over to a hanger on a rack in the corner of the room an outfit presumably my arena outfit sits. She grabs the hanger and brings it over to me. First she hands me the plain dark purple v-neck t-shirt. I figure every district must have one in a different color since I recognize the purple from my training outfit to be my district color.

After I put on the shirt she gives me a plain grey lightweight jacket that feels like it's probably waterproof with my district number embroidered in my district color on the top of my left sleeve near my shoulder. Next she hands me a pair of dark tan cargo style pants that are made of a thick yet surprisingly breathable cloth that I assume could provide warmth in a cold environment but also not be too warm in a hot environment I wonder if this means the arena will have multiple environments.

Finally she hands me a pair of thick socks and black sturdy boots the same kind we wore during training, maybe even the exact same pair of shoes. They look the same but it wouldn't surprise me if they made me a totally new pair just for the arena. The capitol does stuff like that.

Once I finish marveling over the outfit I realize just how close to entering the games I really am. This whole past week has felt like a dream starting with the reaping.

At first I was terrified and then we entered the capitol and I was more terrified all these weirdly dressed people cheering for us excited that we were going to get killed! Then I met my prep team and was still terrified they all looked so weird and talked with capitol accents and did all kinds of weird things to my body to get me ready to show to the capitol. Then I met Xandu and things started to get better. She still dressed weirdly but she talked to me and treated me like a normal person and she made me look incredible. Then I went to training and was getting scared again but then Colton and Orson asked to ally with me and I started to feel better. Now I at least know I have someone backing me up and a plan to get out of the cornucopia. I just hope it works. These games are really dangerous and anything could happen to us in there all though the most likely is that we will die.

The careers are by far the scariest of the tributes here. In training they just kept using all the different weapons to destroy dummies and hit the targets right in the centers. It was really scary and the whole time they were just smiling and laughing. Probably exactly how they'll act when they start killing all of us other tributes. I don't see any of them having enough heart to actually feel guilty for killing us. I hope that one of them doesn't end up winning. There are so many other tributes who have so much more ahead of them than simply proving they're the best by winning the games. Although I think the boy from two, Skanner, would be a worthy tribute to win. With his fiancé at home pregnant with their child it would actually be nice if he got to win. He just seems different that the other careers. Maybe that's because he cares about something other than blood and ripping the head of dummies, and people.

Now I am finally here headed into the arena in a few minutes. I honestly don't expect to make it out and neither does anyone else. My chances of survival are slim and I've never even used a weapon before unlike the careers and other people who have trained for these things. I am so not ready and no one can help me. Not the capitol, they want to watch me die; not my stylist, she has no power of the president; not the president, he likes to show his power through the hunger games; not my family, they are thousands of miles away being constantly watched by the peacekeepers kept from doing anything to save me; and certainly not the other tributes, they will end up dying just like me because we have no other choice but to try to get out. The thought of being so helpless makes me want to cry. But Xandu just added a thin layer of make-up to my face so I try not to, might as well look my best for the people who have to watch me die.

"How do you want your hair done sweetie?" Xandu asks pulling me from my sad thoughts back to the real world where I am nervously waiting to be told to load up into the launch tube. I shiver just looking at the long glass thing sitting in the other corner of the room.

"Maybe that nice braid thing you did for the chariot rides?" I ask hopefully I really liked that do.

"Sure thing" Xandu replies happily and sets to work braiding my hair around my head like a little crown. It takes her a little but when it's done it looks great.

I only get to admire myself in the mirror for a few seconds before and automated voice tells me I have thirty second until launch. I freeze and look to Xandu terrified. She sees my fear in my eyes and hugs me again and then walks me over to the launch tube holding my hand. I look at it for a second and then the voice comes again this time saying fifteen seconds. I give Xandu one last hug and whisper a thank you to her and then step into the tube. It closes behind me cutting off all other sounds except my breathing. Then I really start freaking out. I look at Xandu standing near the tube she must be trying to say something but I'm a terrible lip reader I can only hope she's saying good luck. I'm really going to need it. I'm not ready for this!

And then the launch tube starts to move upwards and Xandu disappears below a big slab of concrete making everything around me dark. I'm not ready for this, not ready at all.


	23. Bloodshed: The Bloodbath

**A/N: Hey guys I'm really sorry about the wait. I mean it's been like 4 weeks... I'm soooooooo sorry! I have been super insanely busy because of school so updates will probably take longer, although hopefully not this long, to appear. I tried really hard to get these done right so i really hope that you all like them! I thought about making it longer with another POV but i think these three really cover it all. To those whose tributes die: I'm really sorry some of them i just wasn't sure i was going to kill untill i started writing. ANd you still don't know everyone who died so I'll post a list of the dead after the next update. I think it will make more sense after then anyways. ANd to those whose tributes don't have POV's i promise they will get at least one by the end of the next couple of chapters! Anyways please read and review at the end so i can know what you thought! PS there is a little surprise in here... I hope you like it :)**

**Berkley Thomas POV**

The concrete fades away blow my tube and I'm blinded by the intensely bright sunlight. I blink my eyes rapidly trying to get my eyes to adjust. Every second I spend blinded is a second I could be using to figure out a way out of the bloodbath that will start in exactly 60 seconds. My eyes finally adjust and I look around at the scene laid before me. I see the other tributes all standing on their plates in a circle around the giant gleaming gold cornucopia. And I also see big tall stone walls surrounding us on all sides with multiple evenly spaced openings. It must be some sort of maze and the walls are too tall to see anything past them besides a very bright blue sky. Maybe there will be something past the maze, I can only hope. I decide to look for the members of my alliance, I'll need to find them before I get out of here anyways. I find Rowan pretty quickly as he is only two plates to the left of me and I can barely see Levin who is about five plates to my right, just barely visible around the corner of the cornucopia. I can't see Cynthia which makes me nervous especially since she's the youngest and weakest person in our alliance.

I decide to not waste any more time looking at the other tributes I need to focus on a strategy. I look up at the cornucopia luckily I am just a few plates to the right of the mouth so I can see most of the supplies inside. There is a green backpack just a few yards away from my plate that looks pretty big so I think I'll try to grab that first. As I look father out and closer to the cornucopia I see more weapons and useful items like water bottles. I decide to go for the short sword I can see just a few more yards past the backpack. I kind of know how to use it and maybe Levin or Rowan will know how to use it. I can't see a bow or any arrows anywhere near me anyways and getting too close to the cornucopia will be dangerous.

I have just set my plan in motion when a voice comes over the speaker and begins the countdown from 10. I place my feet and arms in the best positions preparing to burst off of the plate with lots of speed to hopefully get to the backpack and weapon first. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as the voice says 1 and then the gong sounds and I leap off of my plate sprinting to the pack. I get to it first and grab the strap throwing it on my back quickly and then continuing to sprint to the small sword.

I reach it at the exact same time as another tribute, the girl from 6 I think. But I grab the handle quickly before she can try to take it from me. The weight surprises me a bit, I never really practiced much with the swords in the training center, but I still manage to hold it in front of myself threateningly but before I can decide whether to leave her or try to kill her she turns and sprints off in the opposite direction across the field and I turn away relieved. I look at the cornucopia where battles are already beginning to break out. I spot Levin just off to the side of the cornucopia grabbing a few things and without hesitation I run straight across the field behind the cornucopia to hm. We need to get out of here before we all get killed.

"Where's Rowan?" I shout to him as I approach.

"I don't know" He replies nervously.

"Let's find him and get out of here"

"Yeah if we stay too much longer they'll see us and then we'll be in big trouble" He agrees and we race off around the corner of the cornucopia slowing down just before we get into the sight of the careers. Luckily they are all occupied and I spot Rowan immediately. He is just off to the right of the cornucopia with a sword and spear in his hands standing in front of Cynthia who is grabbing a back pack from the body of a young looking tribute.

"There he is!" I shout and point Levin nods and we race out to where Rowan is standing protecting Cynthia. It's time to get out of here.

**Ronan Bane POV**

As soon as the gong sounded I raced straight to the mouth of the cornucopia where all of the good weapons are located. I was right in front of it so I got there first and grabbed a long knife and a bigger sword. When I turned around Flyn had reached the cornucopia and seeing the weapons in my hand he snarled and grabbed the closest weapon, a machete, and charged me. I blocked and we started a fierce duel that I am still fighting in now. The other careers showed up a few seconds later but knew better than to interfere with us. I know I'm at the disadvantage here and so does Flyn. But I'm going to hold out as long as I can at least this way Flyn won't be able to go off and kill any of the other tributes. If I'm not going to survive I hope someone else will who can get rid of him.

"Ready to give up 12?" Flyn snarls between attacks.

"You wish" I shoot back defiantly while making a hard swing towards his stomach that he blocks with his machete.

"Have it your way then" he says calmly launching another set of vigorous swings that I barely manage to fend off. My heart is pounding and I'm sweating but I'm still on my feet with a weapon and I'm not giving up yet.

"Hurry up and finish him!" Poppy yells from somewhere to the right, I hear a twang and a scream, she must be shooting arrows and by the sound of it I'd say her aim is pretty good. I shake my head and focus just on the fight in front of me if I don't get distracted I actually have a chance of winning this. Flyn grunts to Poppy and while his attention is on her I take a big swing aiming for his chest. He locks it but only just barely I start to congratulate myself thinking I may actually be able to defeat him but when his next swing is more furious and powerful I remind myself that he is much better at this than me.

The next few minutes my focus is just on the fight dodging and swinging and blocking in sequence and I'm starting to get really tired now. Flyn has finally broken a sweat but by no means looks as tired as I am. But still I persist on. The longer this lasts the more of a chance everyone else has at making it away. I continue to swing and block for a few minutes. My swings are much weaker though and my blocks are not as fast as they used to be and I'm not the only one who is noticing. Flyn eases off at first but I know he's just waiting for the perfect shot.

After a particularly long sequence of strikes from Flyn I can see him gearing up for the big hit. At this point though I don't have any strength left to try to swing at him, I lower my sword slightly and his sword flashes out striking me in the chest. I fall to my knees collapsing on the ground and Flyn laughs. Kicking my sword out of my hand and leaning over me glowering.

"Not so tough anymore are you?" He asks sneering. He kicks me a few times and I see black spots on the edges of my vision. He leans over me as I groan laughing evilly and I know right then what I should do. No one else will die by Flyn's hand I will make sure of it. Leaving my left hand pressed over the deep gash on my side that is just streaming out blood I reach for the short hunting knife I stuck in my belt. Flyn is too busy watching my bleeding cut to notice as I grip the handle and pull it from my belt. I am carful to hide the knife under my arm as he leans back down over me sneering preparing to watch me die.

I push myself up and stab the knife right through his chest . His sneer changes to a look o shock as he pulls the knife out of his chest and then collapses falling right on top of me squashing the air out of my lungs and the black dots consume me for good. Not a bad way to die I think to myself as I lose consciousness and Flyn's weight fades away all just becoming one big bad memory.

**Poppy Dazzles POV**

When the gong sounded I ran straight to the cornucopia. I was the last of the careers there since I had to come around from the back. When I arrived I found Flyn already engaged in sword fight with the boy from 12, Flyn was clearly the better swordsman so I figured he could handle it by himself.

I found a nice looking bow and quiver of arrows and then I head out to the front of the cornucopia where I will have the best aim. The maze is an interesting new approach for the game makers. It will make shooting at the tributes easier though because they won't be able to disappear until they are through the entrances.

I take a minute to scan over the tributes and supplies out before me. I see cane standing over a body with fiery red hair, it must be Felicity. When she rejected us he took it pretty personally and started obsessing over killing her. At least he did it quickly so now that is out of the way. His behavior is rather odd. He is always picking fights but refuses to fight anyone who is defenseless which will probably become a problem later. I suppose if it gets that bad I will probably just be able to kill him.

Skanner is also out among the other tributes currently he is sneaking up on the two little boys from 5 and 11 who are searching through the larger piles of supplies for something they can use. That should turn out well enough for us no need to take away his prize. I turn my focus outward towards the entrances to the maze. The pair from six is sprinting towards one of them now so I string up an arrow and shoot. The arrow speeds towards them but only catches the girl in the lower leg due to their speed. The boy grabs her and helps her hop into the maze but I let them go, they won't be able to get too far with that injured ankle. Besides I have to leave some tributes to hunt for later on or else the games will be incredibly boring.

I watch as Skanner throws a knife straight into one of the little boy's chests and falls down. The other one screams and shakes him for a moment then realizing his danger starts to run off. Before Skanner can go after him the boy from 7, Malcom I think, throws and axe that lodges in his head and he collapses on the grass. His eyes go glassy and his head gets darker and darker red as he bleeds out.

Malcom yanks the axe out of his head which is now mostly covered in blood. He nods to Jack and they start to run off the boy from 9,Tasi, trailing behind them limping slightly. What an easy picking. I grab an arrow and start to string it but before I can pull it back to shoot the girl from 11, Derena, pops up and throws a knife that lodges in his chest and he falls with a uncharacteristic scream. Malcom and Jack pause and look back but seeing the knife hilt sticking out of Tasi's back and Derena running up to him to retrieve it they decide better and sprint through another maze entrance. We'll come for them later.

I turn around 180 degrees and I spot a group of four figures running to another maze entrance. I pull back my bow with an arrow already strung and aim for the weakest link, the little girl from 10 who is struggling to keep up with them I release the arrow pointing it just above her head. The arrow whistles away and lodges in her skull making her scream out and she falls to the ground. The other three figures stop and the biggest one, the boy from 10, goes over to her and starts crying and shaking her. The other two grab onto his shoulders and somehow convince him to get up and leave the little one behind. They grab the pack from her back and then start sprinting. I grab another arrow and prepare to shot but a grunt from behind me breaks my concentration and I miss widely.

I turn around preparing to yell at Flyn for breaking my concentration but all I see is two bloody bodies piled on top of each other who both appear to be dead. I rush over and as I guessed the body on top is Flyn's and he has a big hole in his chest that is still gushing out blood. The body on the bottom is the rat from 12 who was fighting with Flyn it looks like he died after Flyn fell on him probably emitting the grunt that made me lose concentration.

"Shit," I mutter to myself as I turn around to call Skanner and Cane over all of the tributes are either dead or gone anyways. " Guys get over here" I shout loudly. They start jogging up just as the cannons start booming declaring the end of the bloodbath.

"What's up?" Skanner asks as he reaches the top of the hill.

"This is" I say angrily and step aside letting him see the body of Flyn still sprawled on top of his killer.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Cane shouts when he sees Flyn. I just sigh and walk off gathering supplies while Cane cusses his anger off and Skanner just stands in shock. What a group of careers we have this year huh?


	24. Survival:Bloodbath AftermathArena Day 1

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for abandoning you (again) I tried to make this one good since i made you wait so long but I'm not perfect (although sometimes i like to think i am shhhh). Well anyways i have to admit i was a little dissapointed with the number of reviews on my last chapter so my motivation level was a little low... Maybe this time you guys will review! ANd as a little incentive for you guys if you do review I'll enter you into a drawing for a sponsor item to give to the tribute of your choice that will be given to them in the next chapter (or two depending on what the item is) as you will discover there are some items the tributes already need... So anyways REVIEW and i will try to update sooner i promise! ANyways at the end of the chapter is a list of deaths and I'm super sorry if i killed your tributes i just had to choose some and please don't stop reading if i did kill yours it's not that i have anything against you there was just other tributes i thought could make it farthur and had better personalities and i did give a little boost to those who reviewed more often *coughcough* BUt anyways read review and enjoy i love you all!**

**Skanner Maliss POV**

I was honestly shocked when Poppy called us over and showed us Flyn lying all bloody on top of Ronan I actually thought Flyn had a really good chance of winning. I should probably be really glad that he's gone, less competition for winning and all, but the shock of actually killing people is starting to sink in and I think that Alice was right about me coming here. It's too late to turn back now though and I HAVE to win for her, I'm not going to end up like my father.

After an excessive amount of screamed profanities Cane moves on and starts going through supplies. I head into the horn of the cornucopia sword in hand, more practical than throwing knives if I run into someone in here. I make it three steps in before a small almost inaudible whimper reaches my ears. I stop and slowly turn scanning the area for the source of the noise. Then I spot her the little girl from 5 she's 12 I think the youngest in the games I frown I don't want to kill her but it's better me than Cane in his bad mood he would probably torture her to death. I take a few steps towards the wall she's cowering on and she whimpers gain.

I reach the wall next to her and see the terror shining in hr wide eyes. I look pityingly down on her and swing the sword into her chest. I yank it out quickly and drag her body out of the cornucopia to get picked up. I feel terrible that little girl should not have died, but at the same time if killing her is the only way to get home some sacrifices will be made.

Poppy heads over to me seeing the body lying out in the fresh grass slowly getting stained darker from her blood and nods happily. She dumps some supplies into the cornucopian and then leans on its golden side watching cane as ha maniacally goes around checking bodies to see if they're dead. I would too if I was him the cannons still haven't gone off yet so someone else must be in the area. Cane gets about halfway around the cornucopia when he finds someone. He pokes her with his sword and she screams. Immediately Poppy and I rush to where he's standing in the deepest part of the grass.

The girl, from 12, whose name, I believe, is Marigold the one who got a zero for her training score, looks like she's wounded and has been crawling from over near the cornucopia. I silently applaud her strategy and regret that we found her but really once in the maze she probably wouldn't have made it far the trails of blood would have led us to her.

"Hello sweetie" Cane croons, Poppy rolls her eyes dramatically and shakes her head.

"Don't play with her," Poppy says curtly examining her still unbroken nails, "Just kill her and let's go."

"Fine, but it would have been so much more fun," Cane teases, Marigold's eyes go wide and she tries to scoot away but her torn up side prevents her from going far before Cane reaches her and drives his sword through her chest. She cries out then falls to the ground and lies motionless. Cane casually wipes off his blade and saunters back to us a smile on his face as the cannons start to boom.

**Blaise Emeralden POV**

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

"Nine dead already?" I look at Keldern more than a little worried there hasn't been a bloodbath this big since the 86th hunger games when 11 kids died in the bloodbath. The remaining 13 didn't prove to be very interesting and there wasn't too much fighting so next year there was a new gamemaker.

"We'll be fine," He reassures me, "let's just get that cut fixed up okay?" I nod and brace myself for the pain as he rips the arrow out of my leg.

"OW!" I scream as the arrowhead is torn from my flesh.

"Shhhh, Blaise we have to be quiet they could catch us" He whispers slightly harshly but I try to understand instead of being frustrated. _Has he ever had an arrow ripped from his skin? _My mind argues but I subdue it and smile sweetly at him while he reaches for his shirt to tear off a bandage.

"Are you sure?" I ask quietly I don't want him tearing up his only clothes for me.

"It's fine really" He sighs, I give in and he tears off a long strip and wraps it securely around my leg applying a good amount of pressure to my deep wound. "Okay that should stop the bleeding and cut them off our trail but we have to be careful I don't know if we can prevent it from being infected without any medicine." He seems worried and I am too. I smile and nod inwardly shaking and worrying about my life and endangering his.

"I guess we better get ourselves some sponsors then." I smile and get to my feet. A pain shoots up my leg and I try not to scream as I fall backwards onto the stone. Keldern catches me and grabs my arm to support me so I can walk on my one leg.

"Let's get moving I don't want to stay here any longer maybe we'll be able to make you a crutch if we find wood later there has to be an exit to the maze." He says nerves creeping into his voice and giving it a new edge I don't recognize. I nod and I limp along slowly leaving the bloodied patch of stone where we pulled out the arrow behind.

Eventually I start to nod off as we continue plodding along past the same old walls and same turns no exit in sight. The more we walk the more tired and disoriented I get and as the sun starts to set we have to find a place to make camp. We set up our pack and sword against the corner wall so we have an escape and curl up next to them as close to each other as possible for warmth. Keldern takes the first watch and pulls my head onto his lap and strokes my hair as I drift off trying to forget my surroundings for a little while and rest.

My dreams are riddled with so many horrors I can't remember and when Keldern wakes me up for watch they don't leave me as I begin to realize that the greater horrors are coming for me in the real world not the dream one. This realization chills me and I curl up closer in my jacket against Keldern and await the coming sun thoughts of my throbbing leg enveloping my consciousness.

**Derena Reid POV**

After killing Tasi at the cornucopia I grabbed a small backpack and booked it tnto the closest maze entrance and I have been wandering around in here since. The whole maze is uniform with about 15-foot tall walls made of plain grey stone. I have ran into a few dead ends and had to retrace my steps and since entering I have lost all since of direction with all the twists and turns and since the sun is still deceivingly near the middle of the sky there is no way to really tell which direction I'm going I'll have to wait a few hours for that. I've decided that the maxe must be circular based off of the many sharp turns but the more common slightly curved walls I just hope I'll find an exit soon.

After a few more hours of walking I find the hunger knowing on my stomach to be overwhelming and so I decide to take a break and find out what's in my bag. I sit with my back to a wall a knife in easy reach prepared for an ambush. I set the bag in front of me it's a medium to smallish size but looks big enough to hold a good amount of supplies I take a deep breath and unzip the bag ready to discover what I'll have to survive on.

The first thing I pull out is a small metal water bottle I shake it half-full good enough to last me a few days if I'm careful but it will in no way last me forever. My next find is a medium a bag of dried fruit small but still enough to sustain me for a little. Next is a smaller bag of a variety of nuts good thing I'm not allergic these will be sure to give me some energy I open it and take a small handful and munch as I continue to explore the bag. I find a clean cloth bandage a small bottle of iodine to clean water with and finally a small amount of thin but very strong cord probably good for making traps to catch food or tributes if the need arises. I smile satisfied with my supplies I take a quick gulp of water and pack everything back up into my bag.

I am just about to head out when I hear some voices. I tense and move along the wall towards the noises knife in hand ready to attack but I round the corner and see no one the voices are surprisingly clear and I conclude that they must be on the other side of the wall. I move close and strain my ears to hear their conversation.

"Come on Malcom we need to get farther in there has to be an exit somewhere." A coarse girl's voice comes over clear to my ears she sounds frustrated apparently her alliance isn't as great as she thought. I stifle a laugh at her frustration I knew going solo would be better and then strain my ears for a reply.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming don't you think we should take a break and go through our supplies we lost some with Tasi and I'm worried we won't have enough to survive." He sounds nervous but with a reserved toughness.

"We can check them when we find an exit." The girl replies tersely. Her footfalls plod along heavily with another set slowly falling along behind. I sympathize with Malcolm but wouldn't want to be in his situation right now. The sun has fallen greatly during my break and I need to get moving to find a good rest spot before night sets on.

I walk another couple of hours pondering on how far I've gone and how far away the entrance could be when I run into a dead end I realize that I'm too tired to go much farther and the sun is almost gone over the high maze walls leaving almost the entire maze in shadows. I decide against my better judgment to crash right here in the dead end and am soon asleep my knife clutched tightly in my hand satisfied with the knowledge that I've beaten the arena for one day just have o keep on doing it tomorrow and on to the end I plan on winning for me.

**Gwyna Florin POV**

Cortho and I were lucky to escape the bloodbath unscathed but we didn't get to grab any weapons just a few meager supplies. One full water bottle one bag of dried fruits and nuts and one bottle of infection preventing medicine all in one small pink backpack. The color is very bright and we'll have to disguise it but so far we have spent hours walking around in this maze hopelessly looking for an exit. Every time we seem to get close it turns out to be a dead end and we have to backtrack for thirty minutes before finding a new path. I'm starting to get exhausted and so is Cortho I want to suggest we stop but I know that the only way we are going to stay alive in here is if we keep moving.

Eventually Cortho suggests a stop and I lean against a wall for support we have been walking since the bloodbath not talking even after the outstanding number of nine cannons boomed through he arena announcing the end of the bloodbath. He pulls out the water bottle and takes a small sip then gives it to me I take a similar sized sip and then close my eyes enjoying the feel of the cold water rushing down my parched throat.

"We need to find a good place to stop the sun will set soon." I nod in agreement the shadows have been slowly deepening the entire stone path is covered in shadow the walls are starting to be engulfed as well. I push myself off the wall with a new energy.

"WE better get going then." I declare and start walking Cortho smiles and shakes his head at me following closely behind he is always watching me and I can't decide if it's cute or weird I mean I think he might like me and while sweet it will never happen I am hopelessly in love with Jace. The thought of him makes me want to cry I will probably never see him again. I push him out of my thoughts and quicken y stride there is a new sound in the background one I've never heard before and it's calling me onwards.

We walk for an hour and as we go the sound gets louder I look over and Cortho looks puzzled as well he must be able to hear it too. I speed up and turn a corner then gasp. Cortho comes up behind me and mimics my own reaction standing in awe at the landscape in front of us.

The sea it's beautiful reflecting the last rays of afternoon light. It seems to go on forever but I know better this must be one of the corners of the arena I look to the edges and discover that I am right. There is a very long stone wall off to the distance to the right and another to the left but the whole area looks to be about 15 miles wide and much more long. There is a small beach and we step onto it ready to set up camp. In the fading light I see a small island maybe we can try to swim to it tomorrow. I'm not terrible at swimming I've tried it a few times and the island would be a perfect place to hide we could even use it as an ambush tool if the careers came for us.

"This is the perfect spot to rest." I say decidedly and Cortho nods vigorously in agreement. "I want to swim out to the Island tomorrow," I add happily. He looks very nervous and nods slightly in agreement. I study him then ask "Can you swim?"

"Well, no," he replies quietly, "I mean I've never really tried before."

"I can teach you tomorrow." I say assuredly. He smiles brightly and thanks me then he tells me to get some rest and sets up to take first watch I'm a little reluctant he's awkward and weird but he's my ally and I've grown to view him as a friend and I don't want to put him in danger but my tired mind gives in and I set my head on our backpack settling into a much needed sleep after a long day of walking.

**Deaths (in order of death):**

**Felicity Lilia (district 1)Killed by Cane Glitterson- She was sweet and i really did like her but after rejecting Cane did you really think she would survive?**

**Desiree Wyverna (district 5) Killed by Rowan Wolfsong- Well she was young and a created bloodbath character but she had a good experience in the capital :) sorry Desiree!**

**Colton Redfield (district 5) Killed by Skanner Maliss- Also a created bloodbath character he was cute and gave some good insights to the game's cruelty but he wasn't going to survive long...**

**Orson Clee (district 11) Killed by Malcolm Hansen- Another created bloodbath character he was another good example of the horror of the games but he didn't have the skills to survive**

**Tasi Merkava (district 9) Killed by Derena Reid- Now he was a little more complicated... I was planning on keeping him but then i read a character just like him in another story, yeah the exact same, TO be honest that made me pretty mad i like originality and that was rather annoying... BUt also as a character i thought the probability of him getting away without d=being able to really run was pretty slim, sorry Tasi fans!**

**Cynthia Evans (district 10) Killed by Poppy Dazzles- Well she was also a created bloodbath character i liked her relationship with Rowan but already having a few younger tributes escaping the bloodbath i didn't want too many so she was definitely out.**

**Flyn Bronzing (district 4) Killed by Ronan Bane- He was a really good career but i decided that i needed to have on of them die and i felt like i could develop the other careers' personalities an relationships more sorry!**

**Ronan Bane (district 12) Killed by Flyn Bronzing- I actually really liked him and killing him was a hard decision as he was one of the favorite tributes you guys chose, but he was created to be a bloodbath and with no strategies for him in the arena it just didn't seem fair to the tributes who had lots of arena details to keep him around, sigh, at least he went out with a bang! (in case you were wondering he died from the wound Flyn gave him and not getting much air just speeded his death it didn't actually cause it but it was rather creative if i must say ;))**

**MArigold Lennox (district 12) Killed by Cane Glitterson- Once again this was a hard one i honestly feel bad about it but I felt like i needed another kill for the careers, to highlight their cruelty, and with most of marigold's strategies surrounding backstabbing her district partner i felt i could do more with the other tributes, diao lover i really am sorry for killing her you have been such a faithful reviewer and please don't leave me she really was a great character it just didn't work out :(**

**Alliances: (up to date for this chapter after deaths)**

**Careers: Cane Glitterson, Skanner Maliss, Poppy Dazzles**

**Confused: Cortho Dolin, Gwyna Florin**

**Lovebirds: Keldern Forrents, Blaise Emeralden**

**Tough: Malcolm Hansen, Jack Aspen**

**Closer: Berkley Thomas, Levin Elliot, Rowan Wolfsong**

**Loners:**

**Ruthie Gallows**

**Saralina Reed**

**Derena Reid**


	25. Regrets: Arena Day 2 Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay on this one! I've been working on it for a while... I just wanted to make sure it was good. It's kinda hard to write this all since i don't have much of a plan... Anyways I hope you read this and review please! I may possibly have another contest if enough people review (at least five!) If not then you probably won't hear from me, it's hard to want to keep writing without much support... But I won't give up I PROMISE! Well, here's the chapter read and then use that nifty box at the bottom to tell me your thoughts good, bad, whatever :)**

* * *

**Derena Reid POV**

An eerie beeping wakes me with a start. I look around trying to find the source in the complete darkness. I slowly get to my feet hands never letting go of the knife I was grasping while I slept. I move off the wall in silent creeping steps.

I make it to about the middle of the path, or so I think, before my foot hits something hard and heavy. I bend down to touch it and immediately the beeping ceases. I pick it up it's a pretty large metal round box and it takes me a few moments but I recognize it, a sponsor gift. It seems a little early in the games to receive one, I mean we haven't been in here for 24 hours! Not that I'm complaining if someone noticed me in the bloodbath and wants to help me I am perfectly fine with it.

I spend a little while trying to figure out how to open it in the dark but I eventually it pops open. I feel in the little hole in the center and grab a small bottle. I shake it, full of liquid, I wonder what kind, better wait until it's lighter out in case it's poison not water.

I sit awake sloshing the liquid around for a while until the sky starts to turn grey and I can start to see outlines. A few minutes later there is enough light to clearly see what I've received; it's a small clear glass bottle with some purple-black liquid inside. On one face there is a label of a skull and crossbones, poison, good thing I didn't drink it last night. I look into the metal container for some clue of how best to use it and I find a small piece of paper with my mentor, Rosa's writing on it.

_For your knives- use it well._

No worries Rosa, I will.

**Ruthie Gallows POV**

An unfamiliar metallic buzzing brings me to wakefulness after a calm night of dreams of home and running through the grain with Josie. My heart twists as I think of my twin sister and parents who are surely up watching the games right now, maybe even seeing my face on the screen. I wish I could comfort them I have no hope of getting out of here though. Not because I can't survive, because I can, but if my plan goes through there's no way I will be let off the hook. If it doesn't I'll definitely be killed by some creative gamemaker invention that looks like an accident. That's how it always works.

I push myself off the cold stone floor of the maze and brush my short haircut just the way I like it putting in my signature headband, kindly saved by my stylist and given to me to wear in the arena. A goodbye present she said, like she knew I wasn't going to make it out. I have bigger plans but the gesture was nice, so I kept it. I brush the slight stone-dust off of my plain beige cargo pants and grey windbreaker jacket. Better get moving I don't want the careers catching up to me.

Just the thought of them makes me shudder but on a positive note one of them was killed yesterday, the boy from four, his face was up in the sky. I bet that shocked the capitol, the careers hardly ever die before day three definitely not in the bloodbath.

I grab my small spear and head onward, at least I think it's the right direction, this whole maze is a problem. First it's disorienting and there's no way to spy on the other tributes since the walls are super tall and made of solid stone. And second, there's no way to know where I'm going or if there really is a way to get out of this thing and gather the supplies I'll need for my plan. It might be helpful with destroying the arena though; the stone would do a lot of damage if I exploded it. I'll keep that in mind.

After a good hour of walking I come across a fork in the path I take the left after some consideration hoping it won't be a dead end. As I wander around the twists and turns of the maze I let my mind wander. I wonder how big the maze is if it is the whole arena then I will never get out, not good, but if it's not I should be reaching an exit some time s-

All of a sudden I am falling towards the ground very fast I put my arms out in front of me to break my fall but still hit the ground with a sizeable thud. Pain shoots up my left arm but quickly fades and after a little examination I determine that it's not broken. That was lucky.

I sigh and look at my surroundings; I have finally exited the maze and apparently entered some sort of sub-arctic mountain wasteland. I might as well explore, there's plenty of daylight left and maybe I'll find a shelter worth staying in.

I wander around the base of the mountain searching for a path and after a long search I find a very small one, if not in the hunger games I would assume it to be made by a mountain goat, but since I am it makes me slightly nervous. I grip my spear more tightly and head up along the path.

Eventually I reach a small cave carved out of the rock and just visible from the path. I proceed slowly and cautiously, I don't want to end up cornered by some gamemaker mutt that would ruin everything. I reach the cave and carefully peer inside, no snarling beasts or torrents of water hit me so I figure it's safe.

I crouch and step fully inside it's pretty dark but the daylight from the opening provides enough light for me to make out the walls of the cave, it's rather small. There is a small trickle of running water in the corner and immediately I am hit with an overwhelming wave of thirst. I suddenly notice how parched and cracked my lips are and without considering the dangers I drop my spear and run to the water taking multiple refreshing gulps from the glorious cool stream. Satisfied I lean back and savor the last taste of cool water on my lips. If only I had some food. I close my eyes for a few moments trying to forget about my hunger and the games and their cruelty.

Before I know it I'm drifting off apparently I was more tired than I thought…

**Saralina Reed POV**

The brilliant light of the sun shines on my face waking me up from a restless night of nightmares. I ran as fast as I could from the bloodbath but I didn't avoid all of the blood. I close my eyes trying to wipe the memories of the killing from my mind. This whole thing is cruel and horrible and it makes me hate every single person who thinks this is a good idea.

I open my eyes and stare at the plain grey stone wall in front of me. I suddenly start to feel claustrophobic and frustrated. The maze has yet to present me with a solution and I have no food or water. If I don't find an exit by the end of the day I won't be able to last.

How I wish I was back in District 4 by the ocean with my siblings. Water, it's my favorite place to be. I'm a natural born swimmer, taught at age 1. When I'm in the water my shyness ebbs away and my fears ad worries are carried out with the ocean currents. I close my eyes and picture the scene I see my brothers tackling each other and fighting under the rolling waves. I see Leena, my sister, slowly wading into the cold water. And I see my parents sitting happily on the beach watching us all. It's so beautiful I want to cry. I miss them so much.

_Pull it together Saralina, you can't show any weakness. _I mentally scold myself snapping my eyes open, my happy fantasy fading quickly under the harsh reality I have been thrown into. I stand up and grab the one thing I managed to snag from the cornucopia before making my quick exit, a plain wooden spear with a razor sharp iron tip.

I can sort of use it, it's similar to the tridents we have in district 4 which boosts my confidence. Though I'm not sure I would really be able to fight someone with it if it came down to it. Even thinking of killing another person makes me feel cold and sends shivers down my spine.

I pull my legs underneath myself and use the wall to pull myself into a standing position. I shake the stiffness out of my limbs from my cold night on the hard stone. When I am sufficiently warmed up I grab my spear and head off down the path hopefully in the opposite direction as the cornucopia. They may have cleared the bodies and cleaned up the blood but the memories are still fresh in my mind and I don't want to remember what I did yesterday.

_Yesterday. _Funny it seems like weeks ago when the gong sounded and the frenzy of blood and fear erupted in this hell-hole. In order to prevent myself from thinking about the blood and the screams and the terror of the bloodbath I play a game with myself. It's one I've played often enough with my siblings when we were trying to forget the hardships of a meager fishing-family's life.

In my mind I picture Leena in my mind walking beside me down the sandy beach, I almost start crying but I know not to show weaknesses, you never know who might be watching. I clear my head and picture the ocean, my home. I picture the rolling waves and dazzling sunlight reflecting off of the crests of the waves as the crash into the shore. I make myself an island large with towering palm trees, plenty of wildlife and fruit growing in the fertile dirt just off of the shore. I place my family there with me in a small hut just beneath the tallest cluster of trees. I let this self-made imaginary world take up residence in my mind and in my heart until I can almost believe it's true, almost.

I wander around in the maze for a long while, the sun has finally creeped over the walls and I find myself quickly overheating from the intense direct light. I have no food and no water so my only choice is to keep walking, no matter how unpleasant.

After a long while of walking I stumble across and exit. I start to celebrate but then remember the eminent danger and slowly creep out of the maze and into the wide open space beyond. At first I am beyond happy, this place looks nice and it's cooler here and I think I can find water nearby but then I spot a large gleaming gold structure just a little ways out in the middle of the clearing and I realize where I have come.

I want to scream and cry and curl into a ball for the rest of eternity but all I can do is stare at the cornucopia and relive the events of yesterday. After a few moments I collect myself and start to move towards the shining structure, a beacon calling me closer despite the danger. I get close enough to see a plethora of supplies piled inside the gaping mouth and disregarding all caution I sprint full out to the cornucopia. I quickly locate an apple and a filled water bottle and some dried fruits and nuts. I am preparing to feast when a strange noise like the sound of metal scraping metal comes from behind and I realize my mistake.

"Enjoying your hard-earned meal thief?" A harsh but surprisingly feminine voice purrs from just behind my ear. I scramble frantic to find my spear but I must have dropped it in my haste to find food and water. I turn to face Ruby and the two other career boys all with sharp swords and daggers smiling malevolently creeping closer and closer.

I back up as fast as possible crab style on the ground. I only make it a few feet before my back hits something large and hard and I know I'm dead. I shield my face with my arms and prepare for the blow, but none comes.

"Come now, that's no fun, don't you want to have some fun?" Cane croons. I pull my hands back to see him still smiling his face only a meager foot from my own. "Stand up" He growls and I comply as quickly as possible.

"Come on Cane, just finish this I want to go tribute hunting." Ruby whines. Skanner just stares at his sword absently, maybe he's not as bad as I thought.

"Fine, you guys never let me have any fun." Cane grumbles. I see a flash of bright steel and then nothing. I fade into the darkness trying to scream but nothing comes out. I failed, I didn't survive I think of my family and my beloved ocean one last time before it all goes away and I become nothing.

_Boom._

**Malcom Hansen POV**

Jack seemed like the perfect ally at first but she has been really getting on my nerves. She's all go, no stop one minute and then the next she can't decide what to do. I constantly tried reasoning with her to take a break, I don't want to run out of energy and not have supplies the first day but all she cared about was finding an exit. _And where has that left us? _I ask myself angrily, in the middle of a desert with half a water bottle and one medium sized, quarter-eaten bag of dried fruits and nuts, in the middle of the night. At least the sun should be coming up soon and then we can find out if there's anything useful in this sandy wasteland.

I sit silently for a while until the rising sun draws my attention from the bloody axe sitting in my lap, a stark reminder of the death I caused. The sky turns from grey to a bloody pink matching my mood. As I stare it turns a fiery orange and then the sun peeks over the horizon just out in front of me.

It takes me a while to figure out what seems off but once I figure it out it makes perfect sense. The sun set off far to my right last might so it shouldn't be rising directly above us now and there's only one explanation that makes sense, the arena shifts every night making it hard to retrace steps and to find a location again, just another challenge.

The sun is now fully in the sky and I decide now's the time to wake Jack and tell her what I've realized, we are allies after all.

Jack awakes muttering a few choice words and rubbing her eyes sullenly. I smile sarcastically and welcome her to day two of the hunger games, we aren't dead yet. Thank God.

"So anything new?" She questions groggily.

"Actually yes." I state happily.

"And?..."

"Oh yeah, the sun, it rose out in front of our campsite this morning." I smile again.

"So?"

"It set to the right of the campsite last night do you know what that means?"

"No. Care to enlighten me?" Geez, Jack sure is a morning glory.

"The arena, it shifts every night. The maze won't be the same today as it was yesterday. We can't retrace our steps." Jack's face lights up with understanding, finally, she stands up and paces across the campsite for a few minutes I let the news sink in.

"Well I suppose we don't have a choice do we? I mean we can't stay here, it's all just one big sand pile!" She ends with a shout and stops pacing facing the desert which appears to have no end. I sigh but agree with her there is no way we can stay here.

I turn and start packing the bags the sooner we get moving the better I am ready to get out of here. I turn to yell at Jack to come help me but instead I hear a blood-curdling scream.

A giant mutant scorpion is rising out of the sand just feet from Jack's petrified form. I grab my axe and rush to her side. I have no idea what I'm going to do but someone has to save Jack. She must really be scared out of her wits; I didn't even think she could ever scream like that. I watch silently as the scorpion digs its way out of the sand and faces us. Here comes a battle. I grab my axe and rush to Jack's side ready to face this abomination together. We cannot lose because there is no way I'm letting anyone else take that victor's crown. I am going to win these games, I have to.

* * *

**Deaths (In order of death):**

**Felicity Lilia**

**Desiree Wyverna**

**Colton Redfield**

**Orson Clee**

**Tasi Merkava**

**Cynthia Evans**

**Flyn Bronzing**

**Ronan Bane**

**Marigold Lennox**

**Saralina Reed (District 4)- I actually really liked her, she seemed sweet and resourceful but she didn't have much of a backstory or a strategy and she wasn't in an alliance. At least she had a nice long POV and saw some action. Sorry!**


End file.
